Lo que necesito de ti
by aiko1991
Summary: "- Casate conmigo Inoue-" le dijo viendola directo a los ojos. "-¡Crei que me amabas! ¡Pero solo querias mis poderes!-" exclamo ella, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. "-La guerra de invierno se avecina-" AU... Dedicado a mi buen amigo Sean-kun! XD
1. Chapter 0: Inicio

Hola! He regresado!

Bueno este es mi nuevo fic... se podría considerar un poco de universo alterno. Es el primer fic que hago con accion! Estoy muy emocionada! Llevo algunas meses planeando y haciendo bocetos... Solo espero que sea un buen fic!

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo-sama...

Disfrutenlo!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 0: El inicio<strong>

Japón.

País de grandes recursos, tradiciones y cultura. Abastecedor textil y comercializador de productos propios de la región para los países vecinos. Tierra prospera y pacífica. Pero con una peculiaridad especial, el 30% de los habitantes de este país desarrollan un alto poder espiritual, permitiéndoles tener habilidades extraordinarias.

Está dividido en dos grandes reinos.

El reino de Karakura. Un territorio que en su mayoría son grandes extensiones de montañas boscosas y arroyos. Con pobladores pacíficos, amables y trabajadores. Gobernado por la familia Kurosaki, por más de cien generaciones. Su actual rey, Kurosaki Isshin.

El segundo reino, Hueco Mundo. Conformado por una extensión enorme de zonas desérticas blancas, sin vegetación. En este reino, las noches son más duraderas que los días. Debido a esto los pobladores son de un color de piel muy pálido, parecido al marfil. Gobernado por la familia Aizen, durante cien generaciones. Su actual rey, Aizen Sousuke.

Ambos reinos se han mantenido en paz por miles de años, gracias al tratado Escarlata, redactado y firmado por el primer Aizen y el primer Kurosaki.

Pero este ambiente pacífico pronto llegaría a su fin…

**Japón, 20 años antes…**

– Aizen-sama, lo hemos encontrado– dijo uno de los súbditos, acercándose al trono.

Aizen Sousuke, con tan solo 15 años, es el gobernante de Hueco Mundo. Es un chico de cabello castaño, piel clara y ojos chocolate.

Se encontraba sentado en su trono de marfil. Su rostro mostraba serenidad y paciencia, pero sus ojos no rebelaban nada.

– Excelente. Tráelo ante mi– dijo Aizen, su voz sonaba fría y distante.

El sirviente se acercó a su rey, extendiéndole un libro de cuero negro, muy grande. Aizen sonrió, acaricio el tomo como si se tratara de algo valioso.

– Qué empiece la diversión–

**Japón, una semana después…**

– Kurosaki-sama– dijo Urahara Kisuke, el consejero del rey, haciendo una perfecta reverencia enfrente de su gobernante.

– ¿Cuál es el informe? – pregunto Isshin, se encontraba sentado en trono, su mirada chocolate era seria.

– Al parecer, Aizen Sousuke, está planeando derrocarlo, Kurosaki-sama– dijo el hombre rubio, observando fijamente las reacciones del rey. Isshin dirigió su mirada a su más antiguo amigo.

– ¿Qué clase de plan? –

– Está creando Arrancars– dijo la voz de una mujer, haciendo eco por el salón real.

Ambos hombres observaron a la dueña de la voz mientras ella entraba por el balcón de una de las ventanas.

– Yoruichi– susurro Kisuke, en su tono había asombro. La mujer morena estaba herida, tenía un vendaje en la cabeza y otro en el brazo izquierdo.

– ¿Has dicho Arrancars? – pregunto el rey mientras se incorporaba sobresaltado.

– Sí, yo misma los vi. Está creando un ejército muy poderoso y planea acabar con el reino– contestó la mujer agachando la mirada.

– Así que está utilizando artes prohibidas. Maldito Aizen. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto a sus súbditos? – dijo Isshin apretando sus puños con fuerza. – ¿Qué tan fuertes son? –

– Uno de ellos me hizo esto– contesto la mujer morena, mostrando su herida.

– ¿Uno de ellos te hizo esto? Estas fuera de forma Yoruichi– se burlo Kisuke.

– ¡Eso no es verdad! Aizen los creó apenas unos días y ya se han vuelto fuertes y rápidos. Incluso más que yo– dijo Yoruichi, se podía reflejar la impotencia en sus palabras. – Debemos prepararnos para la guerra, Kurosaki-sama– dijo la mujer observando a su rey y amigo.

Las puertas principales se abrieron de golpe, sorprendiendo a los presentes. Una doncella la atravesó a toda prisa, hasta arrodillarse enfrente de su rey.

– Lamento la intromisión, Kurosaki-sama, pero su esposa la reina, está dando a luz– anuncio la joven. Kisuke y Yoruichi voltearon a ver su rey, quien tenía la mirada agachada haciendo imposible ver su reacción. Ambos se apartaron y esperaron.

– ¿Kurosaki-sama? ¿Está…?–

– ¡Masaki! ¡No dejes que salga el bebé hasta que yo llegue! – gritó el rey mientras salía corriendo hacia la habitación de su esposa. Sus amigos lo observaron con pena.

– ¡Kurosaki-sama! ¡Aguarde! ¡No puede correr solo por el castillo! – exclamaban las doncellas intentando hacer que el hombre se detuviera.

– Vaya rey que tenemos. Es imposible– dijo Yoruichi comenzando a caminar siguiendo el mismo camino que tomó Isshin.

– Aizen…– susurro Kisuke mientras observaba la luna desde las ventanas. – ¿Qué demonios estás planeando? –

Isshin llegó apresurado a los aposentos de su amada esposa. Cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta, pudo ver a su hijo de dos años, Kurosaki Ichigo, parado junto a su doncella, esperándolo. Los ojos castaños del pequeño estaban nublados por las lágrimas, mientras que su mano derecha tapaba su boca.

Su padre se acercó a él y le colocó su mano sobre su cabeza.

– No te preocupes Ichigo, mamá estará bien. Llévenlo a su habitación– le dijo el rey antes de revolverle el cabello con cariño y entrar a la habitación.

La reina era asistida por una partera y tres doncellas, que se encargaban de mantenerla lo más cómoda posible.

– ¡Aaaaaa! – exclamaba Masaki con cada contracción. Se encontraba recostada en su cama, sosteniéndose las piernas por las rodillas.

– ¡Masaki! ¿Cómo estás mi amor? – pregunto el rey acercándose a un costado de la reina. Las doncellas sudaron frío al escuchar la pregunta de su rey.

– Isshin… ¡¿Cómo crees que estoy idiota? – exclamo furiosa la reina, sus ojos castaños relampagueaban de furia. Isshin sonrió y asintió.

– Ya veo, estas de mal humor. ¿Aún falta mucho? – le pregunto a la partera. La anciana se acerco a inspeccionar la cavidad de la mujer.

– Ya viene– dijo la mujer, con un tono de voz tranquilo. Isshin parpadeo sin comprender, solo se limitaba a observar como la anciana preparaba unas toallas en agua caliente.

– ¿Qué has dicho? – pregunto el rey, sin salir de su asombro.

– El bebé ya viene– repitió la mujer, colocándose enfrente de Masaki para comenzar con el parto. Isshin se coloco a lado de su esposa.

– ¡Aaaaaaa! – gritó Masaki al sentir otra contracción.

– Muy bien, Kurosaki-sama, necesito que puje– dijo la partera. Masaki comenzó a pujar con fuerza. Una de las doncellas coloco su mano en la espalda de la reina y la otra en su rodilla, ayudándola a tener más soporte.

– ¡Ahí viene la cabeza! ¡Puje más! – exclamo la partera. Masaki tomo la mano de su esposo e hizo un esfuerzo más. La reina pudo sentir como alga salía de su interior y como el dolor desaparecía poco a poco.

– Es una niña– anunció la anciana. De repente la habitación de lleno del llanto del infante.

– Masaki… es una niña– dijo Isshin con lágrimas en los ojos. La anciana limpio con cuidado a la princesa, la envolvió en una manta blanca y se la entrego a la reina.

– Es perfecta– susurro la reina viendo a la bebé con cabellos negros, igual a su esposo. – ¡Aaaaaaaa! – exclamo Masaki, sintiendo otra contracción.

– ¿Qué ocurre Masaki? – pregunto preocupado Isshin, al ver la cara de sufrimiento que parecía en el rostro de su esposa.

– No puede ser…– susurro la partera al revisar de nuevo a Masaki. – Ahí viene otro– dijo con sorpresa. – ¡Preparen más toallas limpias! ¡Viene otro bebé en camino! – ordeno a las doncellas disponibles.

– ¿QUEEEE? – exclamaron ambos reyes. Una doncella le quito a Masaki de las manos a la primera bebé.

– ¿Cómo es eso posible? – pregunto Masaki, sobresaltada.

– Vaya… Soy todo un hombre. Dos es un solo intento– dijo Isshin orgulloso.

– ¡Cállate Isshin! – exclamo su mujer, enojada. – ¡Aaaaaaa! – gritó Masaki, aferrándose a las sabanas de su cama.

– Es hora Kurosaki-sama. ¡Puje! – ordeno la partera. Masaki obedeció y comenzó a pujar de nuevo. De un solo esfuerzo, el bebé salió, dejando escuchar su llanto por todo el lugar.

– Es otra niña– dijo la partera con la bebé en brazos. Isshin beso a su esposa en la frente y luego en los labios.

– Lo hiciste muy bien, Masaki– le dijo mientras unían frentes. Masaki rompió en llanto. Estaba realmente feliz.

– Aquí tiene. Ambas bebés– le dijo una de las doncellas, entregándole a las princesas. Masaki las acuno en sus brazos.

– Son hermosas. Mis mellizas– susurro la reina, su estaba entrecortada por el llanto. Isshin acaricio la cabeza castaña de la segunda bebé y luego la cabeza azabache de la primera bebé.

– ¿Cómo las llamaremos? – se pregunto Isshin, tomándose la barbilla. – A mí me gusta el nombre de Yuzu– dijo después de pensarlo.

– Es lindo. A mí me gusta el nombre de Karin– dijo la reina con una sonrisa. Bajo la mirada hacia sus hijas. – Pero, ¿cuál es cuál? – pregunto indecisa. Isshin sonrió.

– Yo creo que ella es Karin– dijo con ternura, tocando a la primera bebé. – Y ella es Yuzu– dijo pasando su mano a la segunda bebé.

– Sí, tienes razón– dijo Masaki antes de recibir los labios de su esposo. – Toma, llévalas a que conozcan a su hermano mayor– dijo Masaki colocando a sus hijas en los brazos de su padre. Isshin asintió y salió al pasillo a ver a su hijo mayor.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, un viento fuerte abrió las ventanas del balcón con tanta fuerza, que parecía que se iban a romper.

Masaki se incorporo asustada. Alguien estaba entre las sombras.

– ¿Quién está ahí? – pregunto la partera, parándose enfrente de su reina.

– Felicidades Kurosaki-sama– dijo una voz, que dejo helados a las presentes.

Isshin se encontraba sentado en el sillón del cuarto de Ichigo. Había acomodado a sus hijas en las piernas del pequeño, los tres se habían quedado dormidos. De pronto, el rey sintió como el reiatsu de Masaki se incrementó.

Se incorporo de golpe, saliendo al pasillo y dirigirse a la habitación de su esposa.

– ¡Yoruichi! – gritó el rey mientras corría hacia su esposa. La mujer morena apareció detrás de él. – Ve a la habitación de Ichigo y cuida a mis hijos– ordeno Isshin. La mujer asintió y con un shunpo llegó a los aposentos del príncipe. Pero el joven no estaba ahí.

– ¿Ichigo-kun? –

Cuando Isshin llegó a la recamara de su esposa, descubrió que la puerta estaba destruida y apenas lograba sentir la presencia de su esposa. Entró deprisa a la habitación. Todo estaba destrozado. Las doncellas estaban heridas o tal vez muertas. Observo la cama, su esposa no estaba.

– Sangre…– las sabanas tenían un color carmín, aún fresco. Había un camino de sangre, que desaparecía en el balcón. Isshin corrió hacia el exterior, temía lo peor. – ¡Masaki! – gritó el rey, esperando que su esposa respondiera. Pero no fue así.

Sus ojos vieron con horror como una persona vestida de blanco sostenía el cuerpo de su esposa.

– ¡Masaki! – Isshin desenvaino su zampakutoh, apresurándose hacia el intruso. – ¡Suéltala! – exclamo el rey con furia. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, el intruso desapareció de su vista y lo ataco por la espalda, haciendo que Isshin se estrellara contra una columna cercana.

– Bastardo… ¡He dicho que la sueltes! – grito Isshin antes de abalanzarse de nuevo en contra del sujeto. El hombre esquivo el ataque tan solo con agacharse y golpeo en el estomago al rey, haciéndolo volar hacia arriba. El cuerpo del rey se elevo varios metros antes de caer estrepitosamente al suelo. Isshin pudo sentir como varios de sus huesos se rompían. No podía moverse.

– Patético– dijo el desconocido, sorprendiendo a Isshin. El hombre arrojo el cuerpo de la reina, acercándose al rey. Cuando estuvo enfrente de Isshin, lo pateo para poder darle vuelta, quedando frente a frente. – Eres tan débil. Incluso tu mujer logro hacerme daño. Debo felicitarla por eso– dijo el sujeto, tocándose la herida que cruzaba su rostro, del lado izquierdo desde su frente hasta por debajo de su ojo.

– Estoy orgulloso de ella… Al menos logro defenderse– dijo Isshin sonriéndole al cuerpo de su esposa. El sujeto se aparto de Isshin para acercarse a Masaki.

Alzó su zampakutoh y se la clavó en el corazón a la reina, ante los ojos de Isshin.

– ¡Aaaaahhhhh! – gritó Isshin con furia, su reiatsu se incremento de golpe. Se incorporo dispuesto a matarlo. El hombre se sorprendió un poco por el gran poder el rey, pero logró defenderse bloqueando el ataque con su zampakutoh.

– Con que tenías ese poder oculto–

– ¡Maldito! ¡Te mataré! – gritó Isshin, presionando más su zampakutoh contra la espada rival.

– ¿Matarme? No seas ridículo– esas palabras sorprendieron al rey, quien abrió mucho los ojos. – ¿Te sorprendí? Qué bien– el sujeto libero su reiatsu, haciendo a Isshin retroceder un poco. El hombre aprovecho esto para cortarlo desde su hombro izquierdo hasta su cadera del lado derecho. Antes de que el rey cayera, el hombre giro sobre su propio eje pateando a Isshin justo en el rostro, mandándolo a volar. Isshin cayó inconsciente.

– Tan miserable– susurro el hombre para poder irse. Antes de saltar y perderse en la oscuridad de la noche, el sujeto sintió una pequeña presencia, proveniente de la recamara real. Se giro y pudo ver a un niño de cabello anaranjado en punta, sus ojos castaños miraban con horror la escena.

– Siento que hayas visto esto pequeño pero, así tenía que suceder– dijo el hombre antes de aparecer justo enfrente del joven, para golpearlo en el estomago dejándolo inconsciente. El hombre desapareció, dejando un rastro de sangre y venganza detrás de él.

**Japón, un mes después de la declaración de guerra…**

Era una noche de luna llena.

La duquesa del reino de Karakura, Inoue Sakura, dio el último esfuerzo para que su bebé naciera.

– ¡Aaaaaaaa! – dejo salir un grito gutural, lleno de dolor mientras se sostenía las piernas. Dejo caer la cabeza en la almohada de su habitación. Su respiración era agitada, pero algo estaba mal. Había demasiado silencio. Su bebé ya había salido pero no hubo ni un solo llanto.

Se incorporo asustada, observando a la partera y a su asistente. Ambas tenían una expresión de dolor en sus rostros.

– ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué mi bebé no llora? – pregunto la duquesa viéndolas. Las mujeres solo pudieron bajar la mirada. – ¡¿Contéstenme? – exigió la dama con desesperación. La asistente tomó al bulto entre sus brazos, acercándoselo a la madre.

– Nació muerta– le susurro la joven, intentando que sus ojos celestes no derramaran lágrimas.

– ¿Mu-Muerta? – pregunto la duquesa tomando el cuerpo de su difunta hija. – Así que eras niña– dijo la mujer antes de dejar las lágrimas fluir, le acarició el cabello anaranjado. La partera tomo a su asistente por la muñeca, comenzando a sacarla de ahí.

– Lo sentimos mucho Inoue-sama. La dejaremos a solas por un momento– dijo la anciana antes de cerrar la puerta. El silencio sepulcral se vio roto por los sollozos de la joven madre. La duquesa apretó contra su pecho a la pequeña criatura.

– Mi pequeña… Mi ángel… ¿Por qué no abres tus ojos? ¿Por qué no tienes vida? Tenía tantos planes para ti…– le decía la duquesa al ser sin vida. – Quiero que tu corazón lata. Quiero poder enseñarte a tocar el piano, ha bailar ballet, a pintar hermosos cuadros, quiero que vivas… ¡Quiero que vivas! – exclamo Sakura ocultando el rostro en el pequeño torso de su hija.

– _Madre, dime qué hacer. Te lo ruego madre, guíame. Dame una señal_– pedía en sus pensamientos la mujer. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, intentando que el dolor se fuera de su cuerpo. Una ligera pero fresca brisa, se coló por las ventanas haciendo que las cortinas se movieran, dejando ver una luna llena en el cielo nocturno.

Observo el resplandor del astro plateado, recordando los momentos que pasaba con su difunta madre. Por las noches, cuando ella tenía una pesadilla, su madre la sentaba en su regazo, acariciaba su cabellera anaranjada y le contaba una historia. Era su favorita.

La historia se trataba sobre una ninfa del bosque, que se enamora de un noble caballero. Ambos planeaban casarse, pero una bruja malvada, cegada por el amor no correspondido, convirtió al caballero en un cedro. La ninfa, destrozada, pidió ayuda a la luna llena. La luna enternecida por la ninfa, la convirtió en la lluvia que nutria al cedro. Así los amantes podían estar juntos pero solo por la estación de lluvia.

Su madre siempre le recitaba: "_A la Luna Llena, un deseo has de pedir, ella cumplirá tu más profundo sentir. Pero ten cuidado con lo que has de soñar porque un precio tendrás que pagar"._

Al recordar esas palabras, la duquesa salió disparada de su cama, con la bebé en brazos. Se dirigió al balcón, saliendo a la oscuridad de la noche fría y tenebrosa. La mujer se arrodillo, besó a su bebé en la frente y la alzó hacia el cielo estrellado, ofreciéndosela a la luna.

– Luna plateada, que con tu resplandor iluminas la oscuridad de la noche… Tu que eres misericordiosa… Por favor… te lo ruego… te suplico… Dale vida a esta criatura– dijo Sakura viendo hacia el cielo. – Deseo que ella viva. Ella tiene un propósito en este plano que debe cumplir. Haz que su corazón lata, a cambio te daré mi vida– suplico la duquesa con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos castaños. – ¡Te lo suplico! –

De repente, sintió como sus brazos se volvían débiles, así que coloco a la pequeña en el suelo con mucha delicadeza. Su respiración se volvió agitada, el aire no lograba entrar. Su cabeza daba vueltas, su visión se volvió borrosa y su pecho dolía. Observo con cuidado a su hija y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Hace unos momentos, el color de piel de la pequeña era de un azul muy pálido, ahora se estaba tornando de un color rosado. También podía observar como la pequeña comenzaba a moverse y como su tórax se llenaba por primera vez de oxígeno.

Pudo sentir como su corazón comenzaba a latir más y más despacio. Acaricio las mejillas de su hija, sintiendo el calor que ella emanaba.

– Orihime…– susurro con su último aliento antes de caer al suelo sin vida. La bebé se sobresalto por el fuerte golpe, provocado por el cuerpo de su madre, comenzando a llorar a todo pulmón.

La joven asistente regresó a la habitación de la duquesa, para ver como estaba. Se sorprendió mucho cuando entro en la recamara y no encontró a Sakura ahí. Un suave viento le revolvió sus cabellos rubios, percatándose de que la ventana estaba abierta.

Salió apresurada para buscar a la dama, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar el llanto del bebé. Se acerco a ambas, cargó a la niña, aún no lo podía creer. Ella estaba viva.

– Inoue-sama, despierte. La niña está viva– le dijo la joven con emoción pero no obtuvo respuesta. – ¿Inoue-sama? ¿Inoue-sama? Inoue-sama…– susurro al percatarse que la mujer no respiraba y que el color había abandonado su cuerpo. – ¡Inoue-sama! – gritó con horror la joven. – ¡Rinko-san! ¡Rinko-san! – gritaba la joven mientras salía a buscar a la partera con la criatura aún en brazos.

– ¿Por qué gritas de esa manera Rangiku-chan? – pregunto la anciana volteándola a ver y fue cuando se dio cuenta que traía a la pequeña entre sus brazos. – ¿Qué haces con esa pequeña? – le pregunto la anciana con seriedad.

Rangiku destapo a la bebé, dejando ver que estaba totalmente despierta. – Está viva Rinko-san– dijo con una sonrisa que fue remplazada por una expresión de tristeza. – La que está muerta es la duquesa–

Al escuchar esas palabras, Rinko se apresuro hasta los aposentos de Sakura, solo para encontrarse con la desgarradora escena. Entre Rinko y otras doncellas, levantaron el cuerpo de su duquesa y la colocaron en su cama.

– ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió Rinko-san? ¿Y cómo es que la bebé está viva? – le pregunto Rangiku a su maestra.

– Inoue-sama se sacrifico– dijo la mujer tomando entre sus brazos a la criatura, para poder verle los ojos. Eran plateados, el color de la luna. – La pequeña ha sido salvada por la luna. Sus ojos plateados son la prueba– dijo Rinko envolviendo bien a la niña. – Debemos avisarle al duque lo antes posible–

Rangiku asintió.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

* * *

><p>Ke tal?<p>

Estoy muy nerviosa! No se si kedo bien! Por favor dejen reviews con sus comentarios! acepto los ke sean

kiero ke den consejos! XD

besos y cuidanse


	2. Chapter 1: Volver a verte

Hola! aki esta el segundo capi! ahora si tarde en escribirlo, fue muy duro!

este capi kedo mas largo ke el primero, tuve que acortarlo o me kedaria sin ideas para el siguiente! jeje

espero ke les guste!

Disclaimer: Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo-sama... XD

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Volver a verte<strong>

**Cinco horas antes de la fiesta…**

Estaba muy ansiosa, las manos me sudaban y no podía estar quieta. Me movía de un lado a otro en mi habitación.

Tome de nuevo la invitación que me había llegado hace una semana atrás. Era de un papel de color marfil, estaba enrollado delicadamente y era sostenido por un listón azul zafiro. En el interior estaba escrito en perfecta caligrafía: "_Estás cordialmente invitada a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Karin y Yuzu Kurosaki"_

Estoy realmente feliz. No he visto a las gemelas Kurosaki desde que se fueron a estudiar al extranjero. Desearía poder viajar, pero tengo que quedarme en este lugar. En fin…

Yuzu y Karin son apenas un mes mayores que yo. Las tres asistíamos a la misma academia para señoritas y de inmediato nos hicimos muy buenas amigas. Ellas on tan amables y consideradas que olvidas por completo que son las princesas del reino.

Cuando teníamos ocho años, me invitaban constantemente a jugar al palacio. Aún recuerdo todos los momentos que vivimos juntas. Corríamos por los jardines del palacio, hacíamos coronas de flores para su padre, el rey, y tomábamos té después de un día de juegos. Ahora que lo recuerdo, fue en una de mis visitas conocí al príncipe.

_Las tres nos encontrábamos tomando té en el jardín, era un día muy caluroso y las bebidas fueron lo mejor para aliviarlo._

– _¡Yuzu! ¡Karin!_ – _se escucho una exclamación proveniente de la entrada del jardín. Las tres volteamos sobresaltadas. Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa._

_Era la primera vez en mi vida que veía unos ojos tan hermosos. Eran de un color castaño claro con algunas chispas doradas alrededor del iris, pero el color no fue lo que más me impresiono, sino la profundidad con la que te miraban. Era como si te leyera el alma. Tuve que bajar la mirada para dejar de sentirme tan perturbada._

_El portador de esos ojos, se acercó a nosotras algo apresurado, parecía molesto._

– _Hola Ichinii_– _lo saludo Yuzu mientras agitaba su mano. Él es el príncipe Ichigo, pensé, mientras veía la escena._

– _Te he dicho que no me llames así Yuzu_– _contestó el joven pelinaranja, podría jurar que lo vi sonrojarse._

– _¿Qué quieres Ichinii? Tenemos visita_– _dijo Karin antes de darle un trago a su té de canela con manzana. Yo estaba a punto de presentarme cuando él me interrumpió diciendo:_

– _No me interesa_– _mientras veía a su hermana pelinegra. Yo infle las mejillas, estaba realmente ofendida. _– _¿Quién de ustedes dos tomo el libro blanco de mi habitación?_ – pregunto viéndolas a ambas.

– _¡Fue ella!_ – exclamaron las gemelas al mismo tiempo mientras se señalaban entre ellas.

– _Eso no es cierto Yuzu, tú lo tomaste_–

– _Pero tú me dijiste que lo tomará Karin-chan_–

_Pude ver como una vena se resaltaba en la sien del príncipe. _– _¡No me interesa quien le dijo a quien que lo tomara! ¡Solo vayan y búsquenlo!_ – _exclamo el joven. Las gemelas salieron disparadas hacía el interior del palacio, comenzando la búsqueda. Yo estaba sorprendida mientras escuchaba como el príncipe maldecida. De repente el volteó a verme y dijo:_

– _¿Tú que ves, fea?_–

Ese chico fue un grosero. Pensé mientras sentía como arrugaba mi vestido con la mano. Después de eso, las gemelas nos presentaron pero en verdad no me importo y nunca pidió una disculpa. Aunque hace más de seis años que no lo veo. Tal vez, solo tal vez, él ya había cambiado.

Escuche de una de mis doncellas que el príncipe había sido enviado a una academia militar, a ser entrenado para la guerra que vivía nuestro país. Yuzu y Karin debieron sentirse muy solas, sin la presencia de su hermano cerca.

Unos golpes suaves en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

– Adelante– dije con voz clara. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a mi doncella personal, Ririn-chan.

– Buenas tardes Inoue-sama– dijo la joven de ojos azules mientras me hacía una reverencia. – He venido para ayudarla a vestirse para el baile de esta noche–

– Ririn-chan, nos conocemos desde hace años, por favor llámame Orihime– le dije mientras me acercaba a ella. – Antes que ser la duquesa de Karakura, fui tu amiga, ¿no? – le pregunte con una sonrisa.

Ella se sonrojo al verme al rostro. – Pe-Pero… si Matsumoto-sama se entera me castigara, además usted es mi señora– me dijo mientras se cubría las mejillas con las manos.

– Hagamos esto. Cuando estemos solas llámame Orihime, ¿sí? – le pedí. Ella se sorprendió un poco. – Así Rangiku-san no se enterara– guiñe un ojo esperando darle comodidad.

– Sí… Orihime-sama– me dijo con una sonrisa. Suspire levemente, bueno era un comienzo. – Iré a prepararle el baño– me dijo antes de dirigirse hacia la otra habitación. Decidí sentarme a esperar, dejando que mis pensamientos viajaran al pasado.

Recordé aquella época, cuando era feliz.

_Me encantaba correr en los jardines de mi palacio. Recuerdo que me gustaba jugar mucho con Rangiku-san, en aquel entonces ella era la prometida de mi hermano._

_Mi hermano. El duque de Karakura. Un ser bondadoso y amable con todo ser vivo. Lamentablemente ya no estaba con nosotras. Lo asesinaron cuando yo apenas tenía diez años, dejando a Rangiku-san como mi tutora oficial._

_Y yo juré encontrar a la persona que lo mato. _

– El baño está listo Orihime-sama– me dijo Ririn-chan devolviéndome a la realidad. Me tomo un momento asimilar en donde estaba, me levante, le agradecí a Ririn y me encerré en el baño.

Me quite mí vestido blanco, me deshice de mi ropa interior y me metí en la bañera de porcelana. El agua estaba tibia, realmente deliciosa. Ririn-chan le había puesto algunas sales y esencias aromáticas, que hacían que todo mi cuerpo se relajara en un instante. Ririn-chan si se que sabía cómo preparar un baño.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana de mi baño. A través de los barrotes podía ver como la luna estaba haciendo su aparición, anunciando que la noche estaba a punto de comenzar. La luna de hoy será menguante, casi luna nueva. Estaba preocupada por ese hecho.

Di un suspiro largo y profundo, intentando sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Salí de la tina y me coloque mi bata de baño. Al salir me encontré con que Ririn-chan ya tenía todo listo para comenzar a arreglarme.

– Comencemos Orihime-sama–

**Dos horas antes de la fiesta…**

Hueco Mundo.

– ¿Has entendido lo que tienes que hacer? – pregunto Aizen, su voz hizo eco en el palacio, haciéndola más tenebrosa y temible. Se encontraba sentado en su trono blanco, con su barbilla recargada en su mano.

– Sí, Aizen-sama– contesto un arrancar con voz juguetona. Sus ojos violetas observaron a su gobernante mientras formaba una sonrisa diabólica. – No lo decepcionare–

**Media hora antes de la fiesta…**

Todo estaba listo. Los invitados no tardaran en comenzar a llegar.

Me encontraba en mi habitación, dándole los últimos toques a mi traje de tres piezas: chaleco gris, saco azul zafiro y pantalones negros. Debo admitir que estoy un poco nervioso, hace tres años que no voy a un baile.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta llamaron mi atención. – Adelante– dije.

– Hola Ichinii– me saludo Yuzu cuando entró a mi habitación. Llevaba puesto un vestido de color rosa pastel. Se veía muy bonita. – ¿Qué tal me veo? – me pregunto mientras giraba sobre su propio eje.

– Bien– dije sin más. Ella se sonrojo y arrugo el ceño, pero no sabía porque – ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunte.

– ¡Nada! – exclamo antes de salir por la puerta, iba con tanta prisa que casi choca con Karin, quien venía entrando.

– Muy bien hecho Ichinii, la hiciste llorar– me dijo mi hermana, llevaba un vestido de color verde botella ajustado.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué fue mi culpa? No hice nada malo– Karin me observo con los ojos entrecerrados.

– ¿Sabes Ichinii? Si sigues con esa actitud, nunca te casaras– me dijo antes de salir, dejándome sorprendido. Mis hermanas en verdad han crecido.

– ¿Qué les sucede a las mujeres de esta familia? Solo llegan a verme para molestarme– dije mientras me terminaba de arreglar. A mis dieciocho años, aún no podía comprender a las mujeres.

Cuando por fin estuve listo, comencé a caminar hacia el gran salón. Los invitados aún no llegaban. De repente alguien me pateo en la nuca, logrando tirarme. Ese maldito.

– ¡Bajaste la guardia Ichigo! –

– Papá…– susurre mientras apretaba mis puños con gran fuerza. – ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme? – exclame antes de tomarlo por el cuello de su traje.

– Estamos en medio de una guerra Ichigo. Tienes que estar atento– me dijo mi padre, el supuesto rey de Karakura. Ante sus palabras perdí mi autocontrol y lo golpee tumbándolo en el suelo del salón.

– ¡No tenías que golpearme para decirme eso! – grite, ese hombre me saca de mis casillas.

– ¡Ese fue un buen golpe Ichigo! ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti! – me dijo con una gran sonrisa. – ¡Masaki nuestro hijo ya es un hombre fuerte! – le dijo a la pintura de mi mamé, mientras lágrimas el recorrían el rostro.

– ¡Deja de llorarle a mamá! ¡Dios! No puedo creer que seas el rey–

– Kurosaki-sama– dijo una voz interrumpiendo el drama del viejo lunático. Ambos giramos nuestros rostros, para ponerle atención a la doncella. – Los invitados ya están llegando–

– Excelente. Hazlos pasar– dijo mi padre con una voz seria y elegante. ¿Cómo podía pasar de ser el payaso más grande a ser un rey impecable? En verdad estaba comenzando a pensar que mi padre estaba loco.

Como príncipe, es mi obligación recibir a todos los invitados en la puerta. Así que, me dirigí ahí mientras mi padre se sentaba en su trono a esperar. Cuando llegue a la entrada me sorprendí al ver a un viejo amigo y camarada esperándome.

– Yosh Renji– le dije alzando mi mano en forma de saludo. El joven de cabello rojo me volteo a ver, haciendo el mismo gesto. – ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunte cuando por fin estuve a su lado.

– ¿Sí recuerdas que soy tu guardián y debo protegerte? – me dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos. Metí las manos a los bolsillos y suspire.

– ¿No creen que están siendo demasiado paranoicos? – le pregunte restándole importancia. Alguien me golpeo en las pantorrillas con mucha fuerza, haciéndome llorar del dolor. – ¡Tatsuki! ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? –

– Ichigo, no tomes las cosas tan a la ligera. Recuerda que estamos en guerra– me dijo con seriedad, Chad venía detrás de ella. Ambos también son mis guardianes.

– Lo sé, lo sé…– le dije cansado. – Solo quiero que mis hermanas disfruten de su cumpleaños dieciséis– los tres asintieron. Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron, dejando entrar a los invitados. Mis guardianes se colocaron detrás de mí con gran rapidez.

– Qué comience el teatro– dije antes de formar una sonrisa falsa.

**Minutos antes de llegar al palacio…**

Dentro de muy poco llegaríamos al palacio. El carruaje se estaba haciendo cada vez más pequeño. Estaba muy ansiosa.

– Orihime, basta. Estas arruinando tu chalina– la voz de Rangiku-san me saco de mis pensamientos. La voltee a ver mi prenda… Ella tenía razón, la estaba haciendo un nudo. Me sonroje enseguida.

– Lo-Lo siento– me disculpe rascándome la nuca.

– ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa Orihime? – me pregunto Rukia-chan, mi amiga y guardiana. Rukia-chan llevaba un vestido morado con blanco y una rosa blanca sostenía su cabello negro. – ¿Es la primera vez que asistes a un baile? –

– N-No Rukia-chan… es solo que… hay muchas personas que no he visto en mucho tiempo y solo estoy ansiosa– le conteste viendo hacia el cielo negro de la noche.

– No tienes por qué preocuparte tanto Orihime, todo saldrá bien– me dijo Rangiku-san, dedicándome una de esas sonrisas que me tranquilizan.

– Es cierto Orihime, además sabes que si algo sale mal, ahí estaremos tus guardines para cuidarte– me dijo Rukia-chan con una gran sonrisa.

– Gracias– dijo asintiendo. – Hablando de guardianes, ¿en donde están Ishida-kun y Hirako-kun? – le pregunte, recordando a mis amigos y guardianes.

– Ellos ya están allá. Tenemos que ser precavidos esta noche– me dijo Rukia-chan con algo de seriedad. El carruaje freno, lo más seguro es que ya llegamos al palacio. Las tres bajamos del carruaje. Yo quede maravillada con solo ver el palacio.

Todo estaba iluminado por antorchas, el fuego le daba un toque mágico a las paredes del lugar. Daba la ilusión de estar hecho de oro. Rangiku-san comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, nosotras la seguimos. Ella se veía espectacular con su vestido de color crema.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta, me quede helada al ver quien estaba ahí.

¡Era el príncipe!

Había cambiado mucho físicamente desde la última vez que lo vi. Era mucho más alto, sus facciones era tan definidas y masculinas. Podía notar como sus músculos se marcaban atreves de la ropa. Mis mejillas ardieron al darme cuenta de lo que estaba viendo. Pero algo en especial llamó mi atención, fueron sus ojos. Seguían siendo los mismos que conocí cuando era niña. Seguían con el don de ver el alma.

Llegamos enfrente de él. Rangiku-san fue la primera en saludarlo. Él hizo una reverencia perfecta y la saludo dándole un beso en la parte exterior de la mano. En seguida fue mi turno. Me acerque a él, podía sentir como mis piernas temblaban. Pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo por controlarme.

– Buenas noches Kurosaki-sama– dije haciendo una reverencia. – Gracias por habernos invitado–

– El gusto es mío, señorita…– hizo una pausa, viéndome directo a los ojos. Acaso… ¿no me recordaba?

– Inoue Orihime, duquesa de Karakura– le dije con voz neutra, pero por dentro quería llorar. Después de todo no me recordaba y ¿por qué lo haría? Solo soy la amiga de sus hermanas, que solía jugar en su jardín por horas.

– Inoue Orihime– dijo antes de besar mi mano con delicadeza. Pude sentir como si electricidad fuera mandaba por todo mi cuerpo atreves de sus labios. Reprimí esos sentimientos y seguí adelante. Quede maravillada con el salón principal.

Había grandes ventanas, que daban con el jardín principal. Mesas con comida exquisita, candelabros de cristal oro colgaban del techo. Habían sirvientes que proporcionaban bocadillos y bebidas a los invitados. Todo era perfecto.

En seguida nos dirigimos hacia el rey, Kurosaki Isshin-sama.

– Buenas noches Kurosaki-sama– le dijo Rangiku-san haciéndole una reverencia, yo la imite. – Ha sido un honor que nos haya invitado a tan importante evento–

– El honor es mío, Matsumoto-san– le dijo el rey, seguía transmitiendo la misma alegría y calidez que recordaba. – ¿Orihime-chan? – pregunto, en sus ojos había sorpresa. Yo solo asentí y sonreí.

En seguida él se levanto de su trono y me abrazo. – ¡Orihime-chan! ¡Qué alegría que estés aquí! – me dijo antes de soltarme. – Mira cómo has crecido. Eres toda una bella mujer– su comentario me hizo sonrojar. – Rukia-chan, que alegría verte– eso no me sorprendió, después de todo Rukia-chan es parte de la aristocracia, a pesar de que trabajaba para mi familia.

– Gracias por invitarnos Kurosaki-sama– le dijo haciendo una reverencia.

– Gracias Kurosaki-sama. A mí también me alegra verlo– sí, definitivamente seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. – Dígame Kurosaki-sama, ¿cómo ha estado? – le pregunte con una sonrisa. Los ojos castaños del rey se humedecieron, para mi sorpresa.

– Y-Yo he estado muy bien, Orihime-chan– me dijo tomando mis manos entre las suyas. – Eres tan amable por preguntar. Eres la única que se preocupa por este viejo–

– No diga eso Kurosaki-sama– le dije dándole unas palmaditas en su espalda. – Estoy segura que sus hijas también se preocupan por usted–

– Sí tienes razón. Soy un padre muy querible– me dijo totalmente recuperado de su depresión. – Además de muy guapo y atlético– dijo mientras me mostraba sus fornidos brazos. – De hecho, un rey tan perfecto como yo, necesita una nuera guapa como tú–

Me sonroje levemente. – ¿Qué? – pregunte sin comprender.

– ¿Qué dices Orihime-chan? ¿Te gustaría ser mi nuera? – me pregunto sin ninguna vacilación.

– Eh… yo…– ¿Qué se supone que debía contestar a eso? ¿Lo siento Kurosaki-sama, pero su hijo no me agrada del todo? ¡No! ¡Jamás diría eso!

– ¿Acaso no te agrada mi hijo? – di un pequeño brinco por su pregunta. ¿El rey es un adivino? Estaba casi segura, sin quisiera voltear a verla, que Rukia-chan estaba intentando no estallar en carcajadas.

– No es… No es eso Kurosaki-sama… pienso que su hijo es muy apuesto– le conteste, mis mejillas ardían por la vergüenza de decir esas palabras. Quería desaparecer de ahí. Rangiku-san se coloco a mi lado mientras tomaba mi hombro con delicadeza.

– Por favor Kurosaki-sama, esta incomodando a Inoue-sama– dijo con un tono de voz neutro. – Nosotras nos tenemos que retirar. Lo más probable es que haya mucha gente esperando poder saludarlo. Con su permiso– dijo mi tutora haciendo una reverencia y yo también, antes de dirigirnos hacia las mesas de comida.

– ¡Esperare tu respuesta Orihime-chan! – exclamo el rey. Ese comentario hizo que todos los presentes me voltearan ver casi de inmediato. Genial… con lo que me encanta ser el centro de atención. Por fin llegamos a las mesas de comida, suspire cansada. Esto era demasiado.

– Gracias Rangiku-san, me salvaste– le dije muy agradecida.

– De nada Orihime, aunque…– susurro viendo hacia la entrada del salón, después una sonrisa enorme se formo en su rostro de porcelana. – No es mala idea que seas la esposa del príncipe– mis oídos no podían creer lo que escuchaban.

– ¿QUÉ? – exclame con fuerza, volviendo a ser el centro de las miradas. – Debes estar bromeando Rangiku-san– le dije con el tomo de voz más bajo. – Eso es algo imposible–

– ¿Por qué? Él es soltero, tú también. Es guapo, tú lo eres. Además del excelente título que ganarías– dijo sin ningún descaro.

– No me quiero casar con alguien, solo por los beneficios que me pueda brindar– le dije cruzando los brazos. Yo quería amor, pero no se lo diría abiertamente a Rangiku-san, era demasiado vergonzoso.

– Está bien. No dije que fuera un hecho, solo es un posibilidad– dijo en tono burlón. Como si mis plegarias fueran escuchadas, las trompetas sonaron interrumpiendo la conversación, estaban anunciando que las gemelas Kurosaki estaban a punto de bajar.

Todos los invitados giramos nuestros rostros hacia las escaleras de mármol pulido. – Con ustedes, las princesas de Karakura, Kurosaki Karin y Kurosaki Yuzu– exclamo la voz del presentador. De lo alto de las escaleras aparecieron las figuras de las gemelas. Ambas lucían radiantes ante la luz de las antorchas.

La multitud estallo en aplausos. El rey y el príncipe subieron las escaleras para felicitar a las gemelas con abrazo muy fuerte. Después ambas fueron escoltadas escaleras abajo por su padre, cada una tenía un brazo, el príncipe los seguía de cerca. Un sirviente les proporciono una copa de vino blanco a sus majestades, a los invitados también.

– Les agradezco de todo corazón, el a ver venido a celebrar el cumpleaños dieciséis de mis adoradas hijas. Sé que su madre estaría orgullosa– dijo el rey viendo con dulzura la pintura de su difunda esposa. – ¡Por Yuzu y Karin! – exclamo Kurosaki-sama, alzando su copa en el aire.

Todos lo imitamos diciendo: – ¡Por las princesas! – y bebimos del líquido dorado. Rápidamente, las gemelas se vieron rodeadas por una multitud de personas que esperaban poder felicitarlas. Yo decidí esperar mi oportunidad cerca de la mesa de los bocadillos dulces, Rangiku-san se puso a platicar con su amiga Yoruichi-san. Había de los pasteles de chocolate que tanto me gustaban, me comí tres en pocos minutos. Estaba a punto de comerme el cuarto cuando alguien me lo quito de la mano, gire mi rostro hacia el culpable de tal acto.

– ¡Rukia-chan! – dije sorprendiéndome.

– No deberías comer tantos pasteles Orihime o engordaras– me dijo antes de comerse mi pastelito.

– ¡No es justo Rukia-chan! ¡Eso era mío! –

– Solo intento que sigas hermosa Orihime, lo hago por ti– me dijo con una mirada tierna, pero yo sabía que era mentira. Ella lo hacía porque esos pasteles eran también sus favoritos.

– Rukia, deberías dejar de molestar a Orihime-chan– dijo una voz muy familiar para mí. – Ella siempre estará hermosa–

– ¡Hirako-kun! – exclame antes de arrojarme a sus brazos y abrazarlo. El colocó una mano en mi cabeza y me acarició. – Me alegra que hayas venido–

– A mí también Orihime-chan, pero ¿no crees que estamos haciendo una escena?– dijo mientras me mostraba sus dientes en forma de sonrisa. Observe a la gente a mí alrededor, todos tenían sus miradas sobre nosotros. Me sonroje y solté a Hirako-kun de inmediato. – ¡Ishida! Ven aquí y saluda a Orihime-chan– mi mirada se ubico detrás de Hirako-kun y vi a Ishida-kun.

– ¡Ishida-kun! – exclame antes de acercarme a él, pero esta vez sin abrazos.

– Hola Inoue-san– dijo Ishida-kun mientras hacia una reverencia ante mí. Él siempre sería así de formal conmigo.

– ¿No habías dicho que estos eventos te molestaban? – le pregunto Rukia-chan con las manos en las caderas, esperando su respuesta.

– A diferencia de ti, Kuchiki, yo vengo a proteger a Inoue-san, no a comer pasteles– ese comentario hizo que Rukia-chan se molestara tanto que lo pellizco en el brazo y al parecer a Ishida-kun le dolió bastante.

– Eres un hablador Ishida– dijo Rukia-chan con una sonrisa algo torcida.

– ¡Orihime-chan! – exclamo una dulce voz. Yuzu-chan salió de entre la multitud, apresurándose hacía donde yo estaba. Me abrazo, era cálido y fuerte a la vez, como cuando éramos niñas. – Me alegra tanto volver a verte– me dijo Yuzu-chan, pude sentir como una lágrima mojaba mi hombro desnudo, ella estaba llorando. Solo en ese momento me di cuenta que yo también estaba llorando. Le correspondí el abrazo. Karin-chan llego enseguida y se unió al abrazo. Nos separamos un poco para poder vernos las caras.

– No… saben cuánto las he extrañado– les dije entre sollozos.

– Y nosotras a ti– me dijo Yuzu-chan apretando mi mano con delicadeza.

– Lamentamos tanto haberte dejado sola– dijo Karin-chan, la tristeza se reflejo en sus ojos. Sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

– Se equivocan. No estuve sola– dije mientras me acercaba a mis guardianes. – Ellos son mis mejores amigos, Kuchiki Rukia-chan, Ishida Uryuu-kun y Hirako Shinji-kun– mis amigos hicieron una reverencia respetuosa.

– Encantada de conocerlos, soy Kurosaki Yuzu y ella es mi hermana Kurosaki Karin– contesto Yuzu-chan haciendo una reverencia.

– ¿Por qué nos presentas? Es obvio que saben quiénes somos Yuzu–

– Pero tenemos que ser educadas Karin-chan– comencé a reírme, provocando que me comenzaran a ver.

– Lo siento, pero esto es como los viejos tiempos–

Observe al grupo que estaba reunido cerca de la mesa de dulces, pero es especial a la chica que se me hacía tan familiar. Pero no podía recordar porque.

Su cabello anaranjado, más fuerte que el mío, caía libremente por su espalda con las puntas onduladas. El rojo de su vestido realzaba la palidez de su piel, haciéndola parecer de porcelana. Pero sus ojos fueron lo que más me llamaron la atención. Eran de un color muy singular. Plateado, como la luna. Además eran abrumadoramente gentiles y sinceros.

– Hey Ichigo– me llamo Renji, acercándose a mí. – Sigues viendo a Inoue-san, ¿verdad? – su acusación me hizo sonrojar levemente, pero me recupere rápidamente.

– No sé a qué te refieres– dije fingiendo no saber.

– Claro que sí– paso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, en verdad era irritante. – ¿Tú crees que no he notado como la miras? ¿Qué desde que llegó no le quitas los ojos de encima? – dijo en voz baja, cerca de mi oído.

De un empujón lo aleje de mí. – Cállate Renji– cruce mis brazos, mi mirada se volvió a posar en ella.

– Sí tanto te gusta la chica, solo ve y háblale– me dijo Tatsuki, que ya estaba a mi lado.

– Déjame en paz– pero antes de que pudiera huir de ellos, Tatsuki me tomo del cuello de la camisa y me arrastro hasta donde estaba ella.

– Hey, Ichigo– dijo Rukia. No sabía que esa enana estuviera aquí.

– Rukia-chan, debes referirte a él como Kurosaki-sama– le dijo Inoue.

– ¿Eh? – pronuncio la enana confundida. – ¿No te dije Orihime? Ichigo y yo somos amigos de la infancia–

– Aunque no te mataría un poco de respeto– le dije cruzando mis brazos. Tatsuki me hizo a un lado de un empujón.

– Hola. Mi nombre es Arisawa Tatsuki– dijo mi guardián, saludando al extraño grupo de personas.

– Mucho gusto Arisawa-san. Mi nombre es Inoue Orihime– le contesto con una sonrisa que impacto directo a mis nervios. Inoue presento a sus amigos. Ishida y Hirako.

– Ichinii, ¿recuerdas a Orihime-chan? – me pregunto Yuzu señalando a Inoue. ¿Mi hermana la conoce?

– ¿Por qué pones esa cara Ichinii? – ahora era el turno de Karin. – No la recuerdas, ¿verdad? – no tuve más opción que negarlo. – Ella era la pequeña que llegaba a jugar con nosotras cuando éramos más jóvenes–

Mi mente viajo hacia el pasado, pesando en ella. Fruncí el ceño, intentando recordar. El recuerdo de una pequeña de cabello hasta los hombros y ojos alegres golpeo mi cerebro, pero también lo hizo un comentario hecho por mí.

"_¿Tu que ves, fea?_

– Ya lo recuerdo– dije temiendo que ella también lo recordara. – Recuerdo que nos conocimos en el jardín del palacio–

– Así es Kurosaki-sama– contesto ella sonriéndome. Pude sentir que el color estaba subiendo a mi rostro.

– Te estás sonrojando Ichigo– dijo Rukia mientras formaba una sonrisa burlona y entrecerraba los ojos.

– ¡Cállate! – exclame, controle esas emociones viendo a Rukia. – ¿Quisiera saber que haces aquí Rukia? – le pregunte.

– Soy la guardiana de Orihime– eso me sorprendió. Era muy extraño que una duquesa tuviera guardián. ¿Por qué?

– ¿Guardián? –

– Sí, no solo ella– dijo un chico de gafas con la mirada seria. – También lo somos nosotros dos, Kurosaki-sama– me contestó Ishida haciendo una reverencia y su amigo lo siguió.

– ¿Por qué necesitas guardianes Orihime-chan? – pregunto Yuzu, su voz sonaba preocupada. Preste toda mi atención en las reacciones de Inoue, yo también quería saber esa respuesta.

– Bueno… ehmmm– ¿estaba ocultando algo?

– ¿No nos puedes decir? – pregunto Karin. Inoue bajo la mirada.

– Yo…–

– ¡Ichigo! – me llamaron, esa voz yo la conocía. Todos giramos nuestros rostros, para ver como Renji se acercaba a nosotros.

– ¿Qué quieres Renji? – ese estúpido, justo cuando Inoue iba a hablar.

– Tu padre te está buscando– me dijo. La mirada de él se dirigió hacia los demás, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. – ¡¿Qué haces aquí? – exclamo señalando a Rukia, quien se reía.

– Hola Renji–

– ¡Ichigo! ¿Por qué este demonio esta aquí? – me pregunto, pude ver como la ira de Rukia despertó. Se acercó a Renji y lo pateo justo en la pantorrilla. Mi amigo aulló de dolor. – ¿Qué demonios te sucede? –

– A mí también me da gusto verte Renji– su sonrisa daba miedo.

– Rukia es guardián de Inoue-san– le dije, esperando la reacción exagerada de Renji.

– ¡¿Qué? – grito Renji. – ¡No es justo! ¡Ella tiene a una chica guapa para proteger y yo me tengo que quedar con este amargado! – es un imbécil. – ¡Inoue-san! ¡Contráteme a mí! ¡Soy más poderoso que ella! – recibió otro golpe por parte de Rukia, pero ahora en la cabeza.

– ¡Eres un idiota Abarai! ¡Estás incomodando a Orihime! – dijo Rukia y era verdad. Inoue estaba con las mejillas muy rosadas, era obvio que los comentarios de Renji fueron los causantes de esta reacción.

– Lo lamento Inoue-san– dijo mientras le sonreía y se rascaba la cabeza con nerviosismo. – Creo que me deje llevar–

– Que bueno que te retractaste, porque de ninguna manera dejaría que mi Orihime-chan estuviera cerca de un cabeza de piña como tú– le dijo Hirako, la vena le palpitaba en la sien, Rukia estallo en carcajadas. ¿"Mi Orihime-chan"? ¿Qué fue eso?

– ¿Cabeza de piña? – Renji estaba furioso. Se acerco a Hirako y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa. – ¿Quién te crees que eres para llamarme así? –

Hirako lo tomo por la camisa igual que él. – ¿Tú quien te crees para coquetear con ella? – con que era eso, celos. Qué tontería. Ambos comenzaron una discusión sin sentido e Inoue intentaba hacer que pararan pero sin ningún resultado.

– Déjalos Orihime, que se saquen los ojos– dijo mi hermana Karin, increíble que sea una princesa.

– Karin-chan no deberías decir eso– la regaño Yuzu, por lo menos ella sin tenía modales. – Además todos nos están observando–

– Apuesto a que Renji ganará– dijo Tatsuki.

Ishida se subió las gafas. – Es normal que pienses eso, porque eres su camarada, pero yo creo que ganara Hirako– dijo viendo la pelea. – Esta bien cometer errores tontos– pobre le morirá, pensé.

– ¿Me dijiste tonta? – exclamo antes de arremangarse las mangas de su vestido verde.

– Claro– respondió él, dándole la espalda.

– ¡Morirás! – grito mientras se abalanzaba sobre Ishida pero Chad la atrapó en el aire. – ¡Déjame Chad! ¡Lo voy a matar! –

– Incluso reaccionas como lo esperaba, solo sigues tus instintos animales– dijo Ishida en tono burlón.

– ¡¿Animales? ¡Te mataré y luego bailaré en tu tumba! –

– ¡Ishida-kun! Eso fue muy irrespetuoso– dijo Inoue, pero a Ishida no le importo y siguió discutiendo con Tatsuki quien era frenada por Chad.

– Karin-chan, deberíamos hacer algo– dijo Yuzu.

– Déjalos, son unos idiotas–

Yo me estaba exasperando. Dos peleas diferentes era demasiado. Observe como Rukia e Inoue intentaban dejar que pelearan sin lograrlo. Todos estaban locos. Tomé a Inoue por la muñeca sin preguntarle, ante la mirada atónita de todos. Es muy delicada, pensé.

– ¿Q-Qué… Qué haces Kurosaki-sama? – exclamo ella, no me atreví a verla a la cara, lo más seguro es que estaba sorprendida por mi actitud.

– ¡Vamos a bailar! – exclame con la voz algo fuerte, tenía que alejarme de ahí y esa era la única manera. Si me iba solo, estoy casi seguro que esos locos me seguirían. Lleve a Inoue hasta la pista de baile, justo cuando un vals era tocado, me gire a verla e hice una venia pidiéndole permiso para bailar con ella. En forma de respuesta, ella hizo otra venia y me dejo tomarla por la cintura.

Era tan pequeña y frágil que me sorprendió. Su mano derecha se unió a la mía en el aire, tuve un sentimiento extraño al sentir ese tacto sobre mi piel.

Percibí que ella también tuvo ese sentimiento, porque su mano temblaba. Baje mi mirada hacia su rostro. Me reí mentalmente porque ella estaba sonrojada. Mi vista bajo más, hasta llegar a sus labios, algo que me cautivo. Eran realmente tentadores, muy bonitos. Desvíe la mirada, tenía que dejar de pensar así.

¡Esto no podía estar pasando!

Yo Inoue Orihime estaba bailando con el príncipe Kurosaki Ichigo-sama. Su mano derecha estaba en mi cintura, aprisionándome. Pero se sentía muy segura. Kurosaki-sama huele muy bien, pensé.

– Perdón– su voz me sacó de mi ensoñación, asustándome.

– ¿Qué? – pregunte confundida. ¿A qué se refería?

– Perdón por haberte llamado fea aquella vez– me dijo mientras volteaba a ver a hacia otra parte. – No fue mi intención, ese día fue realmente largo– no pude evitar reírme de la situación. – ¿Qué… Qué es tan gracioso? – me pregunto visiblemente irritado.

– Nada, lo siento. Es solo que, en verdad has cambiado Kurosaki-kun– parpadeo incrédulo y yo me avergoncé. Tal vez no debí llamarlo con tanta familiaridad.

– ¿Kurosaki-kun? –

– L-Lo lamento… no debí…–

– No, está bien. Me sorprendí porque es la primera vez que me llaman así– me dijo con voz tranquila. Lo observe directo a sus ojos castaños y supe que era sincero.

– ¿Entonces puedo llamarte así? – mi nerviosismo aumento cuando sentí que la mano que estaba en mi cintura me atrajo más hacía él.

– Sí– me contesto mientras girábamos al ritmo de la música. – Entonces yo te llamaré Inoue– no me estaba pidiendo permiso, pero aún así me sentí muy feliz.

Yo sentía que estaba flotando. No era la primera vez que bailaba con un chico, pero está era la primera vez que uno me llevaba a otro nivel. Está sensación no la cambiaría por nada.

Dimos otro giro y pensamientos siguieron fluyendo. ¿Por qué me sentía de esta manera? Hace unos momentos creía que él se había olvidado de mí, que nuestro encuentro no había significado nada y lo creía desagradable, pero ahora era diferente. Él es muy amable y divertido, además me sentía segura entre sus brazos. Pude sentir como mis mejillas se calentaban, por pensar esas cosas justo en este momento.

– Inoue, ¿estás bien? – me pregunto viendo a la cara. Alcé mi vista para atender a su llamada, pero ojala y no lo hubiera hecho. – Tu cara está muy roja– Kurosaki-kun está muy cerca de mi cara. ¡Oh, no! Mi corazón no deja de latir fuertemente.

– S-Sí… estoy bien– intente decir pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para lograr que mi cerebro se coordinara con mi lengua. Alguien totalmente desconocido para mí, se acerco a Kurosaki-kun, tocándole el hombro. Era una mujer muy hermosa, con piel de color canela. Kurosaki-kun se aparto de mí con rapidez.

– Yoruichi-san…– pronunció Kurosaki-kun, viendo a la mujer. Me sentí algo incomoda por la reacción del príncipe ante ella, se puso nervioso.

– Ichigo-kun, tu padre ha estado buscándote por todo el salón. Vamos– le dijo Yoruichi-san, comenzó a caminar hacia el trono del rey.

– Lo siento Inoue, tengo que irme– dijo soltándome la mano. Vi como desaparecía entre la multitud, ni siquiera volteo a verme. Tuve la extraña sensación de vacío en la mano que acababa de ser abandonada. Agache la mirada con algo de tristeza y salí de la pista de baile. Llegue junto a mis amigos en el momento en el que el rey hacía un anuncio.

– Orihime, ¿qué ocurrió con Ichigo? – me susurro Rukia-chan.

– Ahora no Rukia-chan, el rey está hablando– le dije. No quería hablar sobre eso en ese momento. Toda mi atención fue para el rey.

– Ha llegado el momento de dirigirnos hacía el jardín. Por favor síganme– dijo el rey caminando atreves del salón, toda la gente salía de su camino dejándolo pasar. Los invitados los seguimos hacía el jardín.

– Karin-chan, ¿A dónde nos lleva tu padre? – le pregunte mientras caminábamos.

– No lo sé, a veces el viejo hace cosas extrañas– me dijo mientras entrecerraba sus ojos. – Solo espero que no haga alguna locura–

El jardín era más grande de lo que recordaba. Había todo tipo de flores rosas, margaritas, lirios y Fresias, todas de diferentes colores. Unos hermosos arboles de cerezo cerca de nosotros, una fuente en el centro de todo y un espeso bosque nos rodeaba.

Mis amigos y yo nos quedamos en el centro del jardín, justo detrás de la fuente. Karin y Yuzu siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a su padre.

– ¿Eh? – busque con la mirada pero no los encontré. – Rukia-chan, ¿en donde están Ishida-kun y Hirako-kun? –

– Fueron llamados por el consejero del rey, Urahara-san– me dijo con la mirada seria y cruzándose de brazos.

– También Renji fue llamado– dijo Arisawa-san, Sado-kun asintió. Mi atención se fue hacia la familia real, pero no podía dejar de estar preocupada.

– Karin, Yuzu– pronunció el rey con suavidad antes de alzar su mano derecha hacía el cielo. – Feliz cumpleaños–

Justo después de que pronuncio esas palabras, el cielo nocturno se ilumino. Todos veíamos maravillados como el cielo era coloreado por el increíble espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Observe a las gemelas Kurosaki, estaban realmente felices por la sorpresa. Me da gusto por ellas. Mi mirada se desvió hacía el chico que se encontraba parado a lado de ellas y también en la mujer que estaba ahí.

No sabía porque, pero mi corazón me dolió al verlos juntos. Desvié mi mirada hacia un lado, topándome con Arisawa-san.

– Arisawa-san…– la llame pero no sabía por qué. – ¿A Kurosaki-kun le gusta alguien? – las palabras salieron por si solas. Cubrí mis labios con mis manos.

– ¿Kurosaki-kun? – parpadeo confundida. – Oh… te refieres a Ichigo. Es lindo que lo llames así– me dijo divertida, me hizo sonrojar. – Pues… a veces pienso que siente algo por Yoruichi-san, pero no estoy segura. Es difícil leer el pensamiento de Ichigo– me dijo mientras analizaba el comportamiento del príncipe. Pensar que había una posibilidad de que a Kurosaki-kun le guste alguien, me hizo sentir triste.

– Gracias Arisawa-san, por escucharme– le dije con una sonrisa al fingida.

– De nada, pero no me llames Arisawa-san, me haces sentir como una vieja– su cara era de horror. – Solo Tatsuki, ¿sí? –

– De acuerdo Tatsuki-chan, tú solo dime Orihime–

– Esta bien, Orihime, ya que estamos en confianza, ¿A ti te gusta Ichigo? – me pregunto de repente Tatsuki-chan. Mi cara se calentó por completo. Quería que la tierra me tragara.

– N-No… para nada…eso es imposible…– dije mientras agitaba mis manos enfrente de mí. ¿Verdad que era imposible?

– Si tú lo dices–

Contemple el cielo una vez más. Tal vez si me gustaba un poco Kurosaki-kun, pensé.

– Hey chicos, ¿cómo la están pasando? – la voz de Kurosaki-kun sonó a mis espaldas sacándome de mis pensamientos, poniéndome nerviosa. No quería voltear a verlo.

– Tu papá en verdad se lució con el espectáculo– dijo Rukia-chan aún maravillada.

– Sí, aunque la idea fue de Yoruichi-san– otra vez ese nombre, me sentí muy irritada de repente.

– Pues sí que es muy inteligente, además de hermosa– podía apostar a que Tatsuki-chan dijo esas palabras mientras me veía la espalda.

– ¿Orihime? ¿Estás bien? – me pregunto Rukia-chan. No pude evitar voltear, no era mi naturaleza el ser grosera.

– Sí, Rukia-chan, ¿Por qué preguntas? – le conteste intentando mostrar una sonrisa tranquila. Mis ojos se cruzaron con los ojos castaños del príncipe y me puse roja al instante. Podía sentir el vapor salir por mis orejas.

– Estás muy roja Orihime– me dijo Tatsuki, pero su tono no era de preocupación, sino más bien de burla. ¡Oh dios! Nunca debí admitir que me gustaba Kurosaki-kun.

– No… No es nada– dije cubriendo el rostro con ambas manos.

De repente sentí una enorme presión espiritual que nos puso en alerta. Fue como un golpe a mi sistema nervioso, nunca antes había sentido algo así. Era maligno, frío y vacío. De la profundidad del bosque se escucho un rugido desgarrador, que retumbo en los oídos de los presentes y nos causo escalofríos. Kurosaki-kun se posición enfrente de mí como protegiéndome.

– Chad, Tatsuki, vayan y protejan a mis hermanas– les dijo Kurosaki-kun.

Ambos asintieron y se fueron a lado de las gemelas.

La tierra tembló. Se sentía como si algo realmente grande se acercara hacía nosotros. Una mano gigante apareció de entre los espesos árboles y los apartó como si de palillos se tratasen. La apariencia de la criatura apareció ante nosotros.

Era un monstruo de color blanco, tan alto como el palacio real. Su rostro era casi calavérico y sus ojos eran amarillos. En su pecho llevaba un hueco que lo atravesaba hasta la espalda.

– Kurosaki-kun…– susurre. Podía escuchar el miedo en mis propias palabras. Me aferre a la manga del chaleco del príncipe. Mis manos temblaban ligeramente.

– Inoue… corre hacía el palacio– me quede muda al escuchar eso. ¿Tenía pensado pelear? – Ahora–

El monstruo volvió a rugir, causando pánico y temor entre los invitados, que salieron despavoridos hacía el palacio. Todo era un caos. Alguien chocó conmigo haciéndome perder el balance e inevitablemente caí al suelo.

– ¡Orihime! – exclamo Rukia-chan, llegando a mi lado justo cuando Kurosaki-kun me ayudaba a poner de pie. – ¿Estás bien? – yo asentí. Dirigí mi mirada hacía el ser delante de nosotros, avanzaba hacia nosotros. Alzó unas de sus patas queriendo derribar a un grupo de personas. Una flecha celeste se impacto en él, haciendo que gruñera del dolor.

– ¡Ishida-kun! – exclame viendo a mi guardián aparecer entre la multitud.

– Yo me encargare Inoue-san– dijo antes de usar hirenkyaku para aparecer encima de la criatura, estiro su brazo derecho. Un arco celeste apareció desde su muñeca derecha, con su mano izquierda jalo del arco haciendo aparecer una flecha. Disparó dándole justo en los ojos a la criatura.

– ¿Qué es eso? – pregunte. Kurosaki-kun me volteo a ver, su mirada era seria. – Es un hollow– contestó. Eso era imposible. Ichigo tomó mi brazo y comenzó a alejarme de ahí. – Ve adentro y mantente segura– Rukia apoyo esa idea asintiendo. Yo obedecí comenzando a correr al palacio.

Antes de subir el último escalón, voltee a ver hacía atrás. Vi como de un golpe la criatura derribaba a Ishida-kun, estrellándolo contra un árbol. De las patas del hollow comenzaron a brotar unos conjuntos de masa blanca. Esas masas comenzaron a tomar forma de hollows de cinco metros de alto, todos era aterradores. Rápidamente se formaron alrededor de veinte monstruos. Entré al palacio corriendo.

– Bien. Inoue ya entró. Andando Rukia– ella asintió. Colocamos nuestras insignias shinigami en nuestros pechos.

Las insignias liberaron una corriente de energía eléctrica, que recorrió todo nuestro cuerpo. Podía sentir cada descarga en cada una de mis moléculas. Nuestros cuerpos dejaron de ser humanos para pasar a ser energía espiritual pura.

Nuestras ropas también cambiaron a un kosode y hakama negros, típico de los shinigamis. Mi zanpakutoh estaba en mi espalda y la de Rukia en su cadera del lado izquierdo.

– ¡Vamos Rukia! – ambos desenvainamos nuestras zanpakutoh y nos abalanzamos en contra del enemigo. Corte a uno por la mitad, haciendo que se disolviera en varias partículas blancas. Una flecha paso cerca de mi mejilla derecha, impactándose en algo sólido. Gire mi rostro justo en el momento que un hollow desaparecía.

– Eres muy despistado Kurosaki– dijo Ishida apareciendo enfrente de mí. – Tienes suerte de que este aquí–

Tome mi espada y la lance en su dirección, atravesando a un hollow, que estaba detrás de Ishida, justo en la cabeza.

– No te preocupes Ishida, se cuidarme solo– le dije antes de atacar a otro hollow, acabando con él.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

* * *

><p>ke tal kedo? espero ke bien! no puedo creer ke escribi mas de 7000 palabras! rompi mi marca personal...<p>

para los que no saben lo ke son estas palabras aki les dejo su significado:

-hirenkyaku: es el shunpo de los quincy, utilizan las espiritrones para lograr maxima velocidad

-kosode: seria la parte de arriba del uniforme shinigami, como la camisa

-hakama: la parte de abajo, son los pantalones

plis dejen reviews!

besos y cuidense XD


	3. Chapter 2: ¿Volveré a verte?

Aki el siguiente capi! esta lleno de sorpresas!

por cierto stoi intentando un nuevo formato, por favor diganme si les parece correcto

disfruten el capi!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: ¿Volveré a verte?<strong>

– Bakudo #33, relámpago blanco– recito Rukia y de su dedo índice salió un rayo de color blanco que atravesó el pecho del hollow.

– ¿Cuántas cosas de estas tenemos que matar? – pregunto Ichigo con desesperación matando a un hollow.

– Son demasiados– dijo Rukia antes de acabar con otro hollow. – Incluso ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos he matado–

– Tenemos que acabar con el más grande– dijo Ishida disparando una de sus flechas matando a dos hollows de un solo tiro. – El los está fabricando–

– Sí pero a esta paso, nunca llegaremos a él– dijo Ichigo antes de detener un ataque con su zanpakutoh.

– Necesitamos ayuda– dijo Rukia, su respiración era agitada. De la nada, tres hollows que estaban enfrente de ellos, fueron cortados por la mitad.

– Renji ha llegado– dijo él apareciendo con sus ropas shinigami, detrás del trío.

– ¡Renji! – exclamo Rukia con alivio.

– No te preocupes Rukia, yo te protegeré– una piedra del tamaño de su cabeza, se estrello en su rostro. – ¿Qué dije ahora? –

– ¡No necesito que hagas eso! ¡Idiota! – grito Rukia con enojo y su cara encendida.

– Tsk. Eso te pasa por presumido, cabeza de piña– dijo Hirako antes de atacar con su zanpakutoh a un par de hollows que estaban dándole problemas a Ishida.

* * *

><p>– ¡Sado-kun! ¡Tatsuki-chan! – los llamo Orihime cuando logro localizarlos entre la multitud. Ambos intentaban hacer que todas las personas abandonaran el palacio en orden.<p>

– Orihime, ¿qué sucede? – le pregunto Tatsuki algo preocupada por el apuro de la chica.

– Kurosaki-kun y los demás necesitan ayuda– les dijo la pelinaranja. Sin pensarlo, Chad se apresuro hacia el lugar de la batalla. Tatsuki tomo el hombro de Orihime, viéndola a los ojos.

– Por favor, busca a las gemelas y quédate con ellas– y se fue tomando la misma dirección de Chad. Junto sus manos, llevándolas hacia su pecho, mientras veía como sus nuevos amigos desaparecían en la oscuridad. Ella también quería ayudar, pero en esos momentos debía cuidar de las gemelas.

Busco con la mirada, hasta toparse con la cabeza azabache de Karin. – ¡Karin-chan! – exclamo al verla a la distancia. Rápidamente se acerco a ella.

– ¡Orihime! – exclamo Karin, apresurándose hacia la ojigris. La tomo por los codos, en su mirada había impotencia y preocupación. – ¡No puedo encontrar a Yuzu! – Orihime abrió los ojos con sorpresa y temor.

– ¿Qué has dicho? – pregunte incrédula. – ¿Cómo paso esto Karin-chan? –

– No lo sé… Tatsuki y Chad, nos dijeron que entráramos al palacio mientras ellas ayudaban a las personas. Yo obedecí y tome a Yuzu por la muñeca… Intentaba hacerme paso entre las personas… Todo era un caos Orihime… Las personas no dejaban de gritar y de correr– dijo Karin mientras apretaba sus puños con mucha fuerza. – Cuando me di cuenta, Yuzu ya no estaba detrás de mí y yo ya no la tenía agarrada–

Cerró sus ojos plateados intentando concentrase. Su mente viajo por todo el palacio, registro cada una de las presencias del salón, en las habitaciones, la cocina… Registro todo. Siguió hasta la pelea en el jardín, pudo sentir el reiatsu de cada uno de sus amigos, el de los innumerables hollows. Pero había una que estaba alejada de ellos, era pequeña y débil. Se concentro en ella, logrando sentir su calidez y bondad. ¡Era Yuzu!

– Karin-chan, ve a buscarla en las habitaciones de arriba, probablemente se encuentra escondida. Yo seguiré buscando aquí abajo– le dijo con una mirada serena. Karin asintió y corrió escaleras arriba gritando el nombre de su hermana. Orihime sonrió levemente.

Tomo aire, reuniendo el valor necesario. Arrugo la frente antes de salir hacia el jardín, encontrándose con la impresionante cantidad de hollows y a sus amigos rodeados por ellos. Pronto los ayudaría.

Orihime se concentró en buscar a Yuzu. La encontró debajo de unos arbustos, desmayada. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Comenzó a acercarse con cuidado, no quería ser descubierta o Rukia la mataría antes que los hollows.

Una de las criaturas olfateo el aire, se estaba acercando peligrosamente a Yuzu. Orihime se escondió detrás de la fuente. Esto era malo. Una de las pisadas de la criatura hizo que Yuzu comenzara a recuperar el sentido. ¿Por qué no se daban cuenta que se les escapó uno?, pensaba Orihime mientras veía como sus amigos eran rodeados por el enemigo.

El hollow arrancó de un tirón el arbusto en donde estaba la princesa. Alzo una pata para atacarla. Orihime salió de su escondite, dirigiéndose hacia el hollow.

– ¡Santen Kesshun! – exclamo. Tres de las hadas ocultas en sus horquillas salieron y formaron un triangulo de resplandor anaranjado, el escudo se interpuso entre el puño del hollow y Yuzu. – ¡Koten Zanshun! – ese comando activo a una de sus hadas, formando una media luna anaranjada. A toda velocidad su escudo le cortó el brazo al hollow, haciendo que este retrocediera gruñendo de dolor.

Orihime corrió para poder estar junto a Yuzu, sin desactivar su escudo protector que estaba enfrente de ellas. – ¡Yuzu-chan! – exclamo mientras le levantaba la cabeza para poder examinarla. La princesa lentamente abrió sus ojos, tenía un golpe leve en la cabeza.

– ¿Qué? ¿Orihime-chan? – la observo intentando encontrar respuestas. – ¿Qué ocurrió…?– Yuzu se quedo muda al ver a la criatura enfrente de ellas. – ¿Qué… Qué es eso? – estaba asustada.

– No hay tiempo Yuzu-chan, tienes que ir al palacio, tú papá…– Orihime se vio interrumpida cuando el hollow rompió su escudo de un golpe. Rápidamente lo volvió a construir, necesitaba tiempo. – Yuzu-chan, corre–

– Pero, Orihime-chan…–

– Yo te protegeré… ¡Corre! – Yuzu asintió. Se incorporo como pudo y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. El hollow vio esto e intento atacarla pero Orihime no se lo permitió dirigiendo su escudo y colocándolo entre su ataque y Yuzu. El hollow se giro hacia ella y la ataco con su único brazo. Saltó esquivando el golpe, ya no tenía energía.

– ¡Orihime! – exclamo Rukia corriendo hacia la duquesa. El hollow la tomó desprevenida, y de un manotazo la golpeo mandándola a volar. Rukia se estrello contra varios árboles, dejándola inconsciente. El hollow camino hacía ella.

– ¡Rukia-chan! – exclamo la ojigris, intentando incorporarse pero volvió a caer de rodillas, se había torcido el tobillo. Orihime vio como la princesa entraba al palacio, suspiro aliviada. Coloco su escudo entre el hollow y Rukia, logrando que la criatura volviera su atención hacia ella.

– ¿Inoue? – dijo Ichigo al escuchar los gritos de la joven. – ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – el príncipe dirigió su mirada hacia Orihime, quien se encontraba intentando levantarse con la ayuda de un árbol cercano y además un hollow estaba por atacarla. – ¡Inoue! ¡Sal de ahí! – exclamo Ichigo alterado, quiso ir a ayudarla pero la gran cantidad de hollows no se lo permitieron. – Demonios… ¡Salgan de mi camino! –

Orihime alzo la mirada hacia el cielo, observando la luna menguante. No hay otra opción, pensó. Encaró al hollow, estaba preparada.

– ¡Inoue-san! ¡No! – exclamo Ishida, pero era demasiado tarde.

– Mahi – dijo Orihime viendo al hollow directo a los ojos.

Los ojos de Orihime brillaron de forma única. Era como si se hubieran convertido en plata pura. El hollow detuvo su ataque, bajo la mirada atónita de los presentes. El puño quedo a un par de metros del cuerpo de Orihime, quien no se había movido de su lugar y no dejaba de ver al hollow.

– ¿Cómo… hizo eso? – pregunto Tatsuki al tiempo que mataba a un hollow con su zanpakutoh. Estaba impactada.

– ¡Ishida! ¡Tenemos que llegar a ella! – exclamó Hirako matando a los hollows en su camino, estaba desesperado.

– ¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡No tienes porque decírmelo! – contestó Ishida abriéndose paso entre el mar de criaturas.

Orihime comenzó a debilitarse más, no podía mantener protegida a Rukia y detener al hollow al mismo tiempo, no esa noche. Su visión se volvió borrosa, provocando que el hollow comenzara a moverse.

– _No puedo más_– pensó Orihime cerrando los ojos y cayendo de exhausta. – _Es mi fin_– volvió a pensar la duquesa mientras esperaba el golpe. Pero este nunca llego. Abrió sus ojos de golpe, alcanzando a ver como el hollow se partía lentamente por la mitad y luego desaparecía. Delante de ella apareció Ichigo.

– Kurosaki-kun…– susurro Orihime dejando que la sorpresa la invadiera. Ichigo le sostuvo la mirada, después le dio la espalda y se fue a pelear. Orihime pensó por un momento que él la estaba estudiando. Sacó esos pensamientos de la cabeza y con paso lento se dirigió a curar a Rukia.

* * *

><p>Cuatro hollows se habían escapado de la vista del grupo de jóvenes, dirigiéndose hacia el palacio. Con un solo golpe derribaron una de las paredes del salón principal, causando pánico entre las personas. Uno de ellos estaba a punto de atacar a la multitud, cuando una espada lo atravesó por la mitad.<p>

Rangiku era la responsable. Su vestido color crema había sido sustituido por un traje shinigami y una banda rosa cruzaba su nuca pasando por debajo de sus brazos. De su faja blanca colgaba la insignia de teniente, dando a saber la importancia de su posición. Con determinación en los ojos, se dispuso a proteger a las personas que ahí se encontraban.

– Gruñe, Haineko–

* * *

><p>– ¡Aúlla, Zabimaru! – exclamo Renji liberando a su zanpakutoh, está cambio de forma. Dejo de ser una espada común para pasar a ser una especie de machete enorme que está dividido en seis fragmentos en cuya hoja sobresalen unas puntas en forma de colmillos. Renji agito su espada como si fuera una cuerda, acabando con tres hollows que se acercaban a Orihime y Rukia.<p>

– Gracias Abarai-kun– dijo Orihime.

– No te preocupes Inoue, tú encárgate de curar a Rukia– dijo Renji colocándose enfrente de ellas, protegiéndolas.

– Soten Kisshun– dijo Orihime y un escudo ovalado rodeo a la inconsciente Rukia, comenzando su recuperación. La pequeña shinigami se había abierto la cabeza cuando choco contra el árbol por culpa del hollow.

– ¡Ya me harte! – exclamo Tatsuki matando a un hollow. – ¡Ishida! ¡Hirako! ¡Cúbrannos! ¡Vamos Chad! – el chico alto asintió siguiendo a su amiga.

– ¿Quién se cree que es? – dijo Hirako viendo como ambos chicos intentaban llegar al hollow creador.

– Será mejor que la obedezcan, no querrán ser su próximo objetivo– dijo Ichigo antes de acabar con varios hollows. Ishida se acomodo sus gafas y después apareció enfrente de Tatsuki utilizando hirenkyaku.

– Confío en ustedes– dijo el quincy mientras les abría paso matando a los hollows.

– Excelente– dijo Tatsuki, cruzando el mar de criaturas con Chad detrás de ella. Cuando por fin estuvieron enfrente del creador, Tatsuki sacó su zanpakutoh. – Golpea, Kaze Ryu– dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Su zanpakutoh emitió un brillo azulado y después se dividió en dos pequeñas dagas, que en el extremo de la guardia les colgaban unas tiras con perlas blancas. Tatsuki las tomo entre sus manos comenzando a girar sus espadas.

Chad libero su poder, transformando su brazo derecho, que se volvió de color negro con una línea de color rojo contorneada por una blanca, bajaba desde su hombro hasta los nudillos. De su muñeca le salían una especie de alerones y en su hombro tenía dos extensiones que sobre pasaban su cabeza.

– ¡Arashi Ryu! – las dagas se disolvieron convirtiéndose en dos torbellinos azules, que se colocaron enfrente de la chica. – ¡Ahora Chad! – exclamo Tatsuki.

Chad corrió hacia los torbellinos. – ¡El directo! – exclamo el chico. Una llamarada de energía azul salió de su puño impactándose en los torbellinos, estos se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia el hollow cortándolo en pedazos. En cuanto desapareció, los demás hollows también lo hicieron.

– ¡Eso es! ¡Buen golpe Chad! – dijo Tatsuki palmeando la espalda de su amigo, Chad solo sonrió y asintió.

– Esa técnica es sorprendente. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – pregunto Ishida.

– No fue nada especial. Mi zanpakutoh pude convertirse en aire, que corta todo lo que este a su paso– dijo Tatsuki con orgullo.

– Sí, sí impresionante– dijo Ichigo restándola importancia. Giro su rostro hacía Renji, quien estaba con la duquesa y su guardián. – ¡Hey Renji! ¿Cómo están por allá? –

– ¡Bien! ¡Aunque la enana se rompió! – Renji recibió un golpe en la cabeza, gracias a la funda de la espada de Rukia. – ¿Qué te sucede mujer loca? –

– ¡¿A quién le dices enana, cabeza de piña? – grito Rukia, pero enseguida le comenzó a doler la cabeza.

– Por favor Rukia-chan, no te…– Orihime se interrumpió al sentir una presencia desconocida. – ¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡Arriba! – dijo la pelinaranja señalando hacia el cielo, justo arriba de ellos. Todos giraron sus rostros hacia el lugar indicado, tomando posiciones defensivas.

En el cielo se abrió una especie de boca, en su interior había grandes cantidades de energía negra, que formaba remolinos inestables. – Una garganta– dijo Ishida. De ella salió una persona que vestía una chaqueta y hakama blancos con bordes negros. Tenía el cabello negro y corto, sus ojos eran violetas y es su cabello portaba una horquilla de color blanco, parecían unos dientes de calavera.

– Vaya, vaya, en verdad tienen habilidades– dijo la persona con una sonrisa. – No pensé que fueran a derrotar a mi mascota tan fácilmente–

– ¿Tu mascota? – pregunto Hirako.

– Así que tú fuiste el que libero a los hollows– dijo Ishida frunciendo el ceño. La persona comenzó a reírse fuertemente.

– Así es. Esto en verdad fue divertido–

– ¡Bastardo! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle daño a mi familia? – dijo Ichigo tomando su zanpakutoh. – ¡Te mataré! –

– ¿Matarme?– La persona se rió más fuerte. – No me hagas reír– dijo con un semblante serio. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desapareció de la vista de todos y apareció justo detrás de Ichigo. Sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada, la persona pateo al príncipe, estrellándolo contra los árboles.

– ¡Ichigo!/¡Kurosaki-kun! – gritaron al unísono Tatsuki y Orihime, ambas preocupadas por el chico.

Rápidamente, Ishida le lanzo una de sus flechas al enemigo. Pero la detuvo entre sus dedos, quedando la flecha a unos centímetros de su rostro. – Bonito juguete– dijo el sujeto, antes de lanzarle la flecha a Ishida, incrustándola en su hombro derecho.

– Maldición…– exclamo Ishida mientras un hilo de sangre la salía de la boca. Hirako y Chad se abalanzaron hacía el sujeto, dispuesto a acabar con él. Pero antes de lograr impactarlo, desapareció y los ataco por la espalda dándoles un par de patadas.

– ¡Vamos Tatsuki! – exclamo Renji corriendo hacia el sujeto para atacarlo. Tatsuki lo imito desenvainando su zanpakutoh.

– Son unos insectos– dijo el sujeto deteniendo ambas espadas con las manos desnudas. Ambos shinigamis estaban sorprendidos por la fuerza del enemigo, quien bajo las espadas y girando sobre su propio eje pateo a Renji en el rostro, haciendo que el pelirrojo se estrellara contra Tatsuki. Ambos salieron volando hacia una columna. – Creía que me darían más pelea– dijo el ojivioleta. Un sonido de ramas moviéndose llamo su atención. – Creí que estabas inconsciente. En verdad eres testarudo–

Ichigo se incorporo con la ayuda de su zanpakutoh como soporte. – ¡Kurosaki-kun! – exclamo Orihime, viendo como el príncipe planeaba seguir luchando. – ¡Rukia-chan! ¡No salgas del escudo! – dijo Orihime antes de pararse e ir a ayudar a Ichigo.

– ¡Orihime! – dijo Rukia intentando incorporarse pero le fue imposible debido al dolor de cabeza.

– Morirás humano– dijo el sujeto extendiendo su mano derecha, una especie de energía roja comenzó a acumularse es su palma. Ichigo se preparo para el impacto.

– ¡No! – exclamo Orihime colocándose frente a Ichigo, con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados. Lo estaba protegiendo. – No permitiré que lo dañes–

– Bien, entonces morirán juntos–

– ¡Inoue! ¡Apártate! – grito Ichigo. Pero Orihime no se movió ni un centímetro.

– ¡Mueran! – exclamo el sujeto, la energía estaba a punto de ser liberada.

– Ma…–

– ¡Guncho Tsurara! – Una púa se impacto en contra del sujeto de ropa blanca, alejándolo de ellos, pero debido al descontrol la energía fue disparada. Ichigo tomo a Orihime por los hombros, logrando derribarla y protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo. La energía se impacto lejos de ellos, causando una gran explosión.

– ¡Hitsugaya! – exclamo el sujeto viendo a su atacante. Un chico de cabello blanco, ojos turquesa y tez clara apareció de entre el humo. Llevaba puesto un traje shinigami al igual que los demás, con la diferencia que sobre el llevaba un haori blanco sin mangas. En su mano derecha estaba su zanpakutoh y en la izquierda tenía una cadena que se conectaba con su arma.

– Antenor Luppi, yo el capitán del décimo escuadrón, Hitsugaya Toushiro, te pongo bajo arresto en nombre de Kurosaki-sama– dijo el joven peliblanco, su semblante era serio y frío.

– Primero muerto antes de obedecer las órdenes de un enano como tú– dijo Luppi esbozando una sonrisa y sacando su zanpakutoh.

– Eso se puede arreglar– contesto Hitsugaya abalanzándose sobre él, chocando espadas.

* * *

><p>– Inoue, ¿te encuentras bien? – le pregunto Ichigo mientras se levantaba, quitándose de encima de ella.<p>

– Sí, gracias Kurosaki-kun– contesto la chica asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriendo. Ichigo suavizo la mirada. – ¿Quién es esa persona Kurosaki-kun? – pregunto la chica viendo como Hitsugaya y Luppi se batían en duelo.

– Es el capitán del décimo escuadrón del sereitei, Hitsugaya Toushiro– dijo Renji acercándose a la pareja, con su mano derecha se sostenía las costillas. – Lo que me preocupa, es el sujeto con el que está peleando el capitán–

– Creo que es un arrancar– dijo Ishida apareciendo, ya no tenía la flecha en su hombro pero aún seguía sangrando.

– ¡Ishida-kun!– exclamo Orihime acercándose a su guardián. Tomo el vuelo de su vestido y de un solo tirón lo rasgo, utilizo el trozo de tela para vendar la herida de Ishida. – Listo, así estará mejor–

– Gracias Inoue-san– contesto el quincy con un leve sonrojo. Cosa que no paso desapercibida por Ichigo, quien frunció más el ceño.

– Así que un arrancar– dijo Hirako acercándose a su amigo de gafas. – No creí que se volvieran tan fuertes en tan poco tiempo. Ese maldito Aizen…– dijo el rubio con furia.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya y Luppi volvieron a chocar espadas, el impacto fue tal que los obligo a retroceder. – ¿A qué has venido aquí Luppi? –<p>

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia– contesto Luppi pero cuando estaba a punto de volver a atacar al capitán, una garganta se abrió detrás de él.

– Es suficiente Luppi– dijo una voz siniestra y fría. Dentro de la garganta apareció un hombre de piel blanca, ojos esmeraldas y cabello negro. Del lado derecho de su cabeza llevaba una especia de casco blanco, partido por la mitad. – Aizen-sama ordena tu regreso–

– Ulquiorra…– dijo Luppi entrecerrando los ojos. Volteo a ver a Hitsugaya y esbozo una sonrisa. – Por el momento me tengo que retirar, pero nos volveremos a ver– dijo antes de entrar a la garganta. Ulquiorra observo a los humanos, pero en especial clavo su mirada en un par de ojos plateados que miraban con temor. La garganta se cerró.

* * *

><p>– ¡¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? – grito Isshin después de que su puño golpeo el escritorio de madera. Estaba furioso. – ¡Exijo saber que sucedió capitán Hitsugaya! ¿Cómo es posible que hayan burlado la seguridad de mi país? –<p>

– Lo lamento Kurosaki-sama. Hasta apenas ayer por la noche descubrí como lograron llegar al palacio– dijo el joven peliblanco mientras hacía una reverencia. – Los arrancars ya son capaces de utilizar las gargantas–

Isshin abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. – Sí lo que dice el capitán Hitsugaya es cierto, entonces no tenemos otra opción que evacuar el reino– dijo Urahara, quien se encontraba parado al lado del rey.

– ¿Evacuar el reino? Eso es imposible Kisuke. ¿Tienes idea de cuantas personas estamos hablando? – dijo Yoruichi, esa sugerencia le parecía absurda.

– Lo sé Yoruichi, pero no hay otra opción. Los arrancars ya son capaces de trasladarse de un reino a otro en cuestión de minutos– contesto Urahara viendo a su amiga con sus ojos verdes. – Los civiles ya no están seguros aquí–

– Para eso estamos nosotros, Urahara-san– dijo Hitsugaya

– Como usted mismo lo vio capitán, no podemos defenderlos a todos. Pelearemos mejor si no estamos preocupándonos por las personas inocentes–

– Usted decide, Kurosaki-sama– dijo Yoruichi.

Isshin se cruzo de brazos y cerrando los ojos, intentaba concentrarse. – Capitana Unohana-san, ¿cuáles fueron los reportes de la batalla? – quiso saber Isshin viendo a la mujer que se encontraba parada al lado de Toushiro.

La mujer tenía el cabello negro y largo, peinado en una trenza que caía por pecho. Sus ojos azules leyeron el papel que le entrego minutos antes su teniente. Llevaba puesto el uniforme shinigami y encima un haori blanco, mostrando su rango de capitana. – Fueron un total de 10 muertos y 30 heridos, incluyendo a su hija, la princesa Yuzu-sama y el príncipe Ichigo-sama. Además de los compañeros de su hijo y de la duquesa Orihime-sama–

– Kisuke tiene razón, es obvio que no podremos protegerlos a todos– dijo Isshin incorporándose y caminando hacía la ventana. Observo su reino por unos segundos. Luego suspiro y observo a sus compañeros. – El reino será evacuado. Yoruichi, encárgate de que mis súbditos sepan la razón de esta decisión–

Yoruichi suspiro antes de hacer una reverencia y retirarse del lugar. – Capitanes, por favor preparen el sereitei. La familia real será trasladada para mayor seguridad– ambos capitanes hicieron una reverencia y se fueron a cumplir con la orden.

– Has tomado una buena decisión Isshin– dijo Kisuke tocándolo por el hombro. El rey asintió. – Hay otra cosa que me preocupa–

– ¿Qué es? – pregunto Isshin, viéndolo desconcertado.

– La duquesa Inoue Orihime, debe ser exiliada del país–

* * *

><p>Los civiles fueron convocados por orden del rey en la plaza principal de la ciudad. Poco a poco la enorme plaza se comenzó a llenar, hasta que ya no entraba ni una sola persona más. Enfrente de la gran multitud de personas, habían colocado una tarima de madera. Todos esperaban con ansias el anuncio del rey. Unas trompetas sonaron, dando a entender que el rey por fin aparecería. De la nada, Yoruichi apareció en la tarima con ayuda del shunpo. La gente se sorprendió por la entrada de la morena.<p>

– Leales súbditos de Karakura, he venido a presentarme ante ustedes con el propósito de informarles sobre la situación actual de la guerra– dijo Yoruichi con voz alta y clara. Las personas la miraban desconcertadas. – Debido a los acontecimientos ocurridos durante la celebración del cumpleaños de su majestades, el rey Kurosaki-sama, ha decidido evacuar a todo el reino– cuando la morena dijo estas últimas palabras, los murmullos y las quejas no se hicieron esperar.

Yoruichi alzo las manos, calmando a la multitud. – Por favor no entren en pánico, esta decisión se ha tomado como medida de seguridad. Por el momento el resultado de la batalla es incierto, por lo tanto se ha tomado esta decisión– las personas guardaron silencio. – Se les recomienda que salgan lo antes posible del país. Ya se les ha notificado a los países vecinos y han dado su consentimiento para dar asilo a los ciudadanos de Karakura–

– Tomen solo lo necesario y recen por el futuro de nuestro país– dijo Yoruichi antes de desaparecer.

* * *

><p>– ¿Exilio? – pregunto Rangiku desconcertada, sus ojos celestes casi se salen de sus cuencas. Kisuke asintió.<p>

– Se ha decidido esta mañana– dijo el rubio antes de tomar un poco de té.

– ¿Bajo que circunstancias? –

Urahara la observo directo a los ojos. –Sabemos que Inoue-san es una Tsuki mu– Rangiku dejo que la taza de porcelana se resbalara entre sus manos, haciendo pedazos. La rubia no lo podía creer, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y su respiración era agitada.

– ¿Cómo…?–

– Me fue fácil de deducir, además ella libero sus poderes durante la batalla– Kisuke alzo sus ojos hacía el cielo. – Es lógico pensar que si nosotros sabemos sobre las habilidades de Inoue-san, también Aizen debe estar al tanto. Por eso deben de salir del país lo antes posible. No podemos permitir que Aizen se apodere de Inoue-san–

– ¿Cuánto tiempo durara el exilio? – pregunto Rangiku mientras el labio inferior le temblaba.

– Hasta que el rey diga lo contrario– para después cruzarse de brazos. Rangiku simplemente asintió, no había nada más que se pudiera hacer.

* * *

><p>Orihime se encontraba guardando su último vestido en su maleta de cuero. Un suspiro nostálgico salió de sus labios mientras contemplaba su habitación. Ese día ella se iría. Sin tener ninguna certeza de volver. Recorrió su habitación y al mismo tiempo recuerdos invaluables llenaban su mente.<p>

Por órdenes del rey, ella sería mandada al exilio. Solo la podía acompañar su doncella personal y su tutora, sus guardianes tendrían que quedarse para ser entrenados para la guerra. Y todo por sus habilidades.

Orihime suspiro una vez más. – _Tenía tantas ganas de volver a verte, Kurosaki-kun_– pensó Orihime mientras una lágrima silenciosa caía libre por su mejilla. – _Kurosaki-kun... ¿volveré a verte? Mi pecho duele al pensar que no será así–_ la joven se llevo ambas manos hacía su corazón, intentando parar el dolor. – _Te amo Kurosaki-kun– _

Tomo la perilla de la puerta y salió de su habitación, dejando encerrados sus sentimientos hasta el día de su regreso.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

* * *

><p>uuuuuuu ke tal? si lo se, es corto pero no pudo usar todas mis ideas de un solo golpe o si? jejeje por cierto si no lo notaron el nuevo formato son las lineas divisorias, intento hacer ke no se confundan tanto, espero haberlo logrado XD<p>

bueno aki algunos significados:

Mahi: significa paralisis, es una habilidad otorgada por mi a Orihime

Tsuki mu: originalmente es Tsuki no musume que significa hija de la luna, pero decidi abreviarlo a Tsuki mu

Kaze ryu: el nombre de la zanpakutoh de Tastuki, significa dragón de viento

Arashi ryu: torbellino dragón, ataque especial de Kaze ryu

bueno... dejen reviews!

besos y cuidanse XD


	4. Chapter 3: Entrenamientos

Hola! regrese! perdon por la tardanza pero me fui de viaje y ps ni tiempo de escribir me dio jejeje

probablemente tardare un poco con los demas capis y el otro fic porke ya empezare clases y tengo ke ver eso... lo siento

intentare tener el capi de "Incluso ahora" a mas tardar esta semana o la proxima

spero ke les guste este capi!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Entrenamientos<strong>

**Dos días después de la batalla…**

– ¿El reino fue evacuado? – pregunto Rukia viendo a su amigo Hirako, sus ojos estaban llenos de sorpresa. Se encontraban en el palacio real, ese día la familia real sería llevaba al seireitei, ellos serían la escolta.

– Sí. Al parecer Kurosaki-sama, ha decido que el reino es demasiado peligroso para los civiles y les ordeno dejar el reino inmediatamente– contesto el rubio cruzándose de brazos. – También se emitió una orden para que todo ser con energía espiritual alta sea entrenado para la guerra–

– ¿No está siendo Kurosaki-sama un poco drástico? – pregunto la pelinegra.

– En mi opinión, esa decisión fue muy sabia. Será más fácil luchar sin tantas distracciones– dijo Ishida mientras se acomodaba sus gafas.

– No puedo imaginarme a Kurosaki-sama siendo sabio, lo más probable es que la idea fue de Urahara-san– dijo Rukia entrecerrando los ojos. Una presencia conocida apareció detrás de ellos. – Creía que estaría en una misión, Yoruichi-san– dijo Rukia sin voltear a verla.

– Así es– dijo la mujer morena acercándose a ellos. – La misión fue escoltar a Inoue Orihime fuera del país– los tres guardianes la voltearon a ver con los ojos desorbitados. – Por sus expresiones, deduzco que no sabían nada–

– ¿Qué ha dicho? – susurro Rukia, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

– Lo que escuchaste. Inoue Orihime fue enviada al exilio–

– ¿Exilio? – exclamaron los tres al unísono.

– ¡Explícate! ¿Por qué mandaron a Orihime-chan al exilio? – grito Hirako, estaba furioso. – ¡Ella no es ninguna criminal! – Rukia lo tomo por el hombro, su mirada azul era seria. Shinji bajo la mirada, intentando recuperar el control.

– Yoruichi-san, por favor, explíquenos porque Orihime fue enviada fuera del país– dijo Rukia lo más tranquila posible.

Yoruichi suspiro y cerró los ojos. – Sabemos la verdadera naturaleza de los poderes de Inoue-san– dijo la morena abriendo sus ojos para ver las reacciones de sus interlocutores. – Sabemos que ella es una Tsuki mu–

– Así que es cierto– dijo una voz conocida por los presentes. El grupo desvió su mirada hasta la cima de las escaleras de mármol, topándose con la mirada castaña de Ichigo.

– ¿Tú lo sabías Ichigo? – pregunto Rukia mientras veía como su amigo de la infancia bajaba uno a uno los escalones.

– No con certeza pero lo sospechaba– dijo el pelinaranja. – Era muy extraño que ella necesitara tanta protección, además de que logre identificar sus habilidades durante la batalla–

– Vaya Ichigo, pensé que solo dormías durante tus lecciones de historia– comento Yoruichi con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

– Cállate– dijo el chico frunciendo más el ceño.

– Eso no explica el porqué Orihime-chan fue mandada al exilio– dijo Hirako encarando a Yoruichi.

– ¿Es que acaso eres idiota? Protegías a una Tsuki mu y no sabías de sus capacidades– dijo la morena. Hirako se sonrojo por el comentario y frunció el ceño.

– ¿Capacidades? Eso quiero decir que es cierto– dijo Ishida tomándose la barbilla y desviando la mirada.

– ¿A qué te refieres Ishida? – pregunto Ichigo, no entendía lo que ocurría.

– Hay una leyenda sobre las Tsuki mu pero no puede ser cierta– comento Ishida más para sí mismo que para los demás.

– ¿Una leyenda? – pregunto Rukia viendo a su amigo.

– Sí– contesto Ishida. – Se supone que las Tsuki mu tienen la capacidad de transferir todo su poder a la persona que ellas elijan, provocando un incremento de poder más allá de lo conocido. Claro que esto solo son especulaciones–

– Es cierto. No se sabe a ciencia cierta que esto sea posible, porque nunca se había visto una Tsuki mu con vida– dijo Yoruichi. – Pero con los resultados de la pelea de hace unos días, no estamos en posición en dejar a Aizen averiguar si son especulaciones o no– los chicos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa.

– Yoruichi-san, ¿está diciendo que Aizen podría ir detrás de los poderes de Orihime? – pregunto Rukia. Hubo un silencio largo, todos esperaban la respuesta de la morena.

– Sí– contesto la mujer, sus ojos eran serios. – Por eso, Kurosaki-sama, ordeno el exilio de Inoue-san, fue para su protección–

– Sí eso es cierto, ¿por qué no nos mandaron con ella? – pregunto Hirako.

– Porque ustedes serán entrenados por los capitanes del seireitei– contesto la morena mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>El seireitei se encuentra en el centro del reino de Karakura y es un enorme recinto circular alrededor de la cual crece todo el bosque oscuro. Existen cuatro entradas, cada una de ellas custodiada por un Guardián de enorme tamaño. Las murallas están hechas de "piedra de sed de sangre", un material capaz de absorber todo el poder espiritual. La influencia de la piedra de sed de sangre, forma una barrera esférica alrededor del Seireitei, impidiendo cualquier entrada que no sea a partir de las cuatro puertas. También en este recinto, se encuentras los cuarteles generales del Gotei 13 y la cámara de los 46, que son los que se encargan de la seguridad de la familia real y del reino.<p>

– ¡Ah! ¡El seireitei es muy grande! ¿Verdad Karin-chan? – exclamo Yuzu mientras bajaba del carruaje seguida de su hermana. Se encontraban enfrente de una de las puertas del recinto.

– Aún eres una niña Yuzu, te emocionas por cosas sin sentido– le dijo Karin mientras entraba por la puerta del seireitei.

– ¡Karin-chan eres muy cruel! – exclamo Yuzu siguiendo a su gemela. Ambas fueron recibidas por una gran cantidad de shinigamis, que se arrodillaron al verlas. – ¿Qué es…?–

– ¡Bienvenidas majestades! – dijeron al unísono los shinigamis antes de comenzar a lanzar pétalos de rosas por los aires. – ¡Esperamos que su estancia aquí sea placentera! – dijo una shinigami con una gran sonrisa.

– ¡Ah! Veo que las recibieron exactamente como les dije– comento el rey acercándose a sus hijas. Tomo el hombro de Karin y lo comenzó a palmear. – ¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bien! – decía el rey con una gran sonrisa. De un solo golpe en el rostro, Karin mando al suelo a su padre, ante la mirada atónita de los shinigamis.

– Sabía que algo así de vergonzoso solo sería planeado por ti– dijo Karin al tiempo que su vena resaltaba en su mejilla.

– ¡Karin-chan! ¡No debes golpear a papá! – la regaño Yuzu.

– ¡Masaki! ¡¿Por qué mi hija no me quiere? – exclamo Isshin con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos y alzando las manos al cielo.

– Eres imposible… ¡Y deja de llorarle a mamá!– dijo la pelinegra antes de irse de ahí.

– ¿Eh? ¡Espera Karin! ¡No dejes a papá solo! – grito el rey mientras corría a perseguir a su hija.

– ¡Espérenme! – dijo Yuzu siguiendo a su familia. Los shinigamis observaron con una gota en la cabeza cómo se perdían a la distancia.

– ¿Ese… Ese era Kurosaki-sama? –

– Ah… eso me temo–

* * *

><p>– Así que eso sucedió con Orihime– dijo Tatsuki. El grupo se encontraba sentado en la terraza de Ichigo. Habían decidido tomar algo antes de irse a entrenar. – Es una lástima, en verdad me caía bien esa chica–<p>

– No lo digas como si nunca la volvieras a ver– dijo Rukia mientras apretaba sus puños. – Ella volverá, estoy segura–

– Sí, yo también lo estoy– dijo Tatsuki sonriéndole. – Hey, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe algo del entrenamiento? –

– Lo único que pude sacarle al viejo, fue que nos entrenaran por separado y cada quien tendrá un capitán diferente– dijo Ichigo antes de comer un pastelito de chocolate.

– Me pregunto, ¿Quién me entrenara? Solo espero que sea una linda chica– dijo Hirako con las mejillas rosadas.

– Eres un pervertido, además, ¿qué no estabas enamorado de Inoue-san? – dijo Ishida viendo con irritación a su compañero.

– ¿Eh? Para nada, ella es más como una hermana menor para mí–

– Qué bueno, porque una chica de ese calibre jamás se fijaría en ti– dijo Tatsuki antes de beber de su taza de té.

– ¡Jojojo! ¡Por fin los encontré! – dijo Urahara mientras aparecía en el marco de la puerta.

– Urahara-san…– dijo Chad, viendo al extraño consejero.

– ¿Están listos? – dijo el rubio antes de tomar un pastel de fresa y metérselo a la boca. – Ña nosh tenemosh que irsh…– dijo Urahara con la boca llena. Ichigo se desespero y lo golpeo en la cabeza.

– ¡No hables con la boca llena! ¡No entendemos nada! – exclamo el pelinaranja con una vena pulsante en la sien.

– Kurosaki-san es tan cruel– dijo Urahara sobándose la cabeza. – Les decía que ya nos tenemos que ir–

– ¿Ir? ¿A dónde? – pregunto Hirako con curiosidad.

– ¿A dónde más? A su entrenamiento– contesto el rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¡Excelente! ¡Por fin! – exclamo Renji incorporándose tan rápido que derramo su taza de té en el pecho de Rukia. – ¡Lo siento enana! ¡Déjame ayudarte! – dijo Renji tomando una servilleta comenzando a "limpiar" a la pelinegra.

Todos observaron la escena con cara de horror.

– ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO IDIOTA? – gritó Rukia golpeándolo justo en la cara y mandándolo a volar. La cara de Rukia era de color cereza. – ¡Ahora no podré casarme! ¡Todo por culpa del cabeza de piña! – exclamo Rukia con lágrimas en los ojos.

– ¿De qué te preocupas Rukia? Al fin y al cabo eres plana como tabla– comento Ichigo, ganándose una patada en el estomago de parte de la Kuchiki.

– ¡Eres un insensible Ichigo! –

– O piénsalo Kuchiki, también te puedes casar con Abarai– dijo Ishida, logrando que ambos mencionados se incorporaran totalmente rojos.

– ¡Estás demente! – le gritaron al unísono.

– Pero se sonrojaron– comento Tatsuki con una sonrisa picara.

– Ah… el amor joven– dijo Urahara cubriendo su rostro con su abanico. Renji y Rukia se sentaron totalmente avergonzados, el chico desvió la mirada hacía un lado y la chica la bajo. – Bueno… suficiente de tanta charla. Vamos les presentare a sus entrenadores–

El grupo de jóvenes siguió a Urahara a través de todo el seireitei, hasta llegar a las afueras. Cruzaron el bosque, llegando a la mitad de este. Urahara se paró enfrente de cinco puertas que estaban en la tierra, todas era de diferentes colores.

– ¿Qué es esto Urahara-san? – pregunto Rukia viendo las puertas.

– Bajando por esas puertas, se encuentras los campos de entrenamiento y sus maestros– contesto Urahara viendo al grupo. – Kuchiki-san, tu puerta es la blanca, Ishida-san y Arisawa-san su puerta es la azul, Hirako-san tu puerta es la verde, Sado-san y Abarai-san su puerta es la roja y Kurosaki-san tu puerta es la negra– explico Urahara antes de desaparecer usando shunpo.

– Ese maldito…– susurro Ichigo. – Bien… ¡Andando! – exclamo el pelinaranja abriendo su puerta correspondiente, comenzando a bajar las escaleras. Sus amigos lo imitaron.

* * *

><p>– ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es este lugar? – dijo Rukia, observando el campo de entrenamiento. Era un lugar que casi en su totalidad era rocoso, había rocas tan grandes como montañas. Incluso de algunas caía agua cristalina. Rukia sintió una presencia detrás de ella, volteo a ver sorprendiéndose por completo. – ¿Capitán…? ¿Capitán Hitsugaya? –<p>

* * *

><p>– Este lugar es demasiado ordinario, ¿no crees Chad? – le dijo Renji cruzándose de brazos, su amigo solo asintió. Su campo de entrenamiento era parecido al de Rukia, con la diferencia que en este no había agua y las rocas llegaban hasta el techo.<p>

– Si eso piensas, no debiste venir en primer lugar– dijo una voz desconocida, poniendo alerta a ambos chicos.

– ¿Quién está ahí? – pregunto Renji, sudando frío. La presión espiritual que sentía del sujeto era muy grande y fuerte. El hombre salió de detrás de una roca. Llevaba puesto un traje shinigami negro y encima un haori blanco sin mangas. Su cabello estaba en punta y cada una de estas le colgaba un cascabel. En su ojo derecho tenía un parche, era más alto que Chad. Era muy aterrador e imponente.

– Soy Zaraki Kenpachi, capitán del onceavo escuadrón y seré su entrenador– dijo el gran hombre mientras se formaba una sonrisa espeluznante en su rostro. – Bienvenidos al infierno–

* * *

><p>– ¿Eeeeee? ¿Qué demonios es esto? – exclamo Tatsuki. Su campo de batalla era igual a los anteriores, pero este tenía un sin número de blancos. Estaban por el techo, suelo o sobre las rocas.<p>

– Para ser una dama eres muy mal hablada Arisawa– dijo Ishida acomodándose las gafas.

– Cállate. Es no es de tu incumbencia– le contesto la chica entrecerrando los ojos. Ishida simplemente la ignoro, haciendo que Tatsuki se enfureciera más. – Argh… ¿Por qué nos habrán puesto en el mismo lugar? – se pregunto Tatsuki viendo al quincy directamente. Se fijo que el chico se veía muy bien en su traje blanco. Ishida sintió su mirada y la observo. La chica desvió la mirada muy apenada.

– Los pusieron juntos porque ambos entrenaran su habilidad conmigo– exclamo una voz femenina. Ambos chicos voltearon a ver hacía arriba, pudieron ver una silueta en lo alto de la roca. La persona salto, cayendo enfrente de ellos.

– Yoruichi-san…– susurro Ishida, sorprendido.

– Comencemos chicos– dijo la morena formando una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>– Este lugar es impresionante– dijo Hirako contemplando su campo de batalla, que era muy sencillo. Todo rocoso. – Así que tú serás mi maestro– dijo el chico observando a la persona que acababa de aparecer enfrente de él. Era de complexión delgada y alto, su cabello era plateado y sus ojos estaban curiosamente cerrados, su sonrisa era burlona, algo que le pareció misterioso a Hirako.<p>

– Así es. Ichimaru Gin, capitán del tercer escuadrón, a tus ordenes Hirako Shinji– dijo el peli plateado.

* * *

><p>– ¡¿Qué clase de broma es está? – exclamo furioso Ichigo, mientras señalaba a su maestro. El campo de batalla del príncipe era igual al de los demás con la diferencia de que el techo se encontraba más bajo.<p>

– ¿Qué sucede Kurosaki-san? ¿No te agrada la idea de que yo te entrene? – dijo Kisuke ocultando su sonrisa detrás de su abanico. Ichigo lo golpeo con la guardia de su espada justo en la nariz.

– Eres un maldito… ¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que serías tú? –

– Porque no sería tan divertido– ante esa respuesta Ichigo casi pierde su autocontrol, estaba a punto de matar a ese hombre rubio. – Dime Kurosaki-san… ¿qué estás dispuesto a hacer por volverte fuerte? – dijo Urahara mientras se levantaba, observo a Ichigo con sus orbes verdes. El príncipe frunció el ceño.

– Lo que sea, mientras pueda ser capaz de proteger a mis seres queridos– contesto Ichigo con determinación en la mirada.

Kisuke sonrió de lado. – Eres igual a tu padre– susurro.

* * *

><p><strong>Un mes después…<strong>

Una persona caminaba por los pasillos de seireitei, sus pasos eran cautelosos. Cruzo todo el recinto, llegando hasta el bosque. Se paró enfrente de una de las puertas de colores, en la blanca para ser mas especifico. Karin suspiro. No era la primera vez que estaba ahí, sentía una necesidad que no conocía. Solo quería verlo. La princesa se sonrojo ante ese pensamiento. Con un movimiento rápido, jalo de la puerta abriéndola y entrando en ella.

– Baila, Sode no Shirayuki– dijo Rukia. Inmediatamente su zanpakutoh cambio. La espada se volvió blanca, desde la hoja hasta el mango eran de un blanco puro. Al final del mango, colgaba un lazo blanco. La guardia también cambio de forma, volviéndose circular. – Some no mai, Tsukishiro– dijo Rukia, al tiempo que se formaba un círculo alrededor de una roca enorme. El círculo comenzó a emanar partículas de nieve y segundos después subieron en forma de torbellino, congelando la mitad de la roca.

– Hoy se cumple un mes desde que liberaste tu shikai, ya deberías ser capaz de dominar esa técnica– dijo Hitsugaya, se encontraba sentado sobre una roca, viendo a Rukia.

Rukia agacho la mirada decepcionada. – Lo siento, capitán… – susurro.

– ¡No deberías ser tan insensible capitán! – grito Karin. Ambos shinigamis vieron a la princesa, quien se encontraba parada en el último peldaño de las escaleras.

– Karin-chan…– susurro Rukia, sorprendida de ver a la joven pelinegra en el campo de batalla.

– ¡Karin-sama! ¿Cuántas veces le he dicho que no debe estar aquí? – exclamo Hitsugaya, su ceño estaba más fruncido de lo habitual.

– Tranquilízate capitán enano, no estoy haciendo nada malo… Además no viene a verte a ti– contesto Karin, acercándose al par de shinigamis. A Hitsugaya se le resalto una vena ante la palabra "enano". Ella llevaba un bento de color rosa con dibujos de conejitos blancos. – Yuzu te envía esto Rukia– dijo extendiéndole el paquete.

– Gracias, Karin-chan…– contesto Rukia, tomando el almuerzo entre sus manos.

– Muy bien, es suficiente Karin-sama… Nosotros tenemos que seguir entrenando y no podemos perder el tiempo con usted– dijo Hitsugaya encarando a la princesa. El joven capitán era un poco más bajo que Karin. Al ver esto Rukia no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa divertida.

– ¿Así que soy una pérdida de tiempo? – dijo Karin arqueando una ceja y entrecerrando los ojos. Se dio la media vuelta, comenzando a subir las escaleras. Antes de desaparecer, se volteo y dijo:

– Espero que aproveches el tiempo que te estoy dando para crecer, capitán enano–

La quijada de Hitsugaya casi llega al suelo de la impresión. Rukia no pudo contener más su risa, dejándola fluir.

– ¡¿Tú de qué te ríes? ¡Vuelve al entrenamiento! –

* * *

><p>– ¡De nuevo! – gritó Kenpachi, viendo como Chad y Renji caían de rodillas, totalmente agotados. Ambos se encontraban con heridas por todo el cuerpo, sus ropas ya estaban gastadas. – ¿Qué sucede? ¡He dicho que de nuevo! – volvió a gritar. Ambos chicos se incorporaron con debilidad.<p>

– E-Esto… es una… locura– dijo Renji con la voz entrecortada, de sus labios salía un hilo de sangre.

– Ya se los dije. Sí logran hacerme un solo rasguño, les permitiré vivir– dijo Kenpachi. De repente desapareció con shunpo, Renji y Chad esquivaron el ataque del capitán, quien impacto su espada en el suelo, causando una gran explosión.

– Tsk… Muy bien Chad, hagamos esto– dijo Renji con una sonrisa de lado. Chad asintió mientras liberaba su poder, transformando su brazo derecho a color negro, pero ahora era diferente en apariencia. El motivo rojo se volvió más claro y deja de ser una línea vertical, para adquirir un diseño más complicado que enmarcaba sus músculos y el color blanco desapareció.

– ¡Aulla Zabimaru! – exclamo Renji liberando su shikai. – ¡Higa Zeko! – grito el shinigami. Su zanpakutoh soltó sus seis fragmentos y emitían una luz roja brillante. Los fragmentos comenzaron a moverse por sí solos, rodeando al capitán.

– ¿Esa técnica de nuevo? – dijo Kenpachi. – ¿Cuántas veces tienes que usarla para entender que no funcionará? – esbozo una sonrisa. Con un solo movimiento de su espada hizo que los fragmentos se alejaran de él con brusquedad. El polvo se alzo, dificultando la visión.

– Tienes razón, por si solo no podrá hacerte daño pero…– Renji sonrió de lado – ¿qué sucede cuando no es una sola técnica? – pregunto Renji, confundiendo al capitán. De un solo salto Chad apareció detrás de Zaraki, tomándolo con la guardia baja.

– ¡El directo! – exclamo Chad, disparando energía azul en contra del capitán. Kenpachi alzó su espada para detener el ataque, logrando que la energía chocara con el filo de su zanpakutoh y causando una gran explosión. Renji y Chad se dejaron caer de rodillas, estaban exhaustos. El humo se disipo dejando ver la figura de Kenpachi.

– Lo… Logramos…– susurro Renji antes de caer desmayado, Chad hizo lo mismo. Kenpachi se acerco a los jóvenes inconscientes. En su mejilla derecha se encontraba un corte, de donde brotaba un hilo de sangre. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

– Que comience el verdadero infierno– dijo el capitán.

* * *

><p>– ¡Más rápido! – exclamo Yoruichi, viendo con sus brazos cruzados a los dos jóvenes. – ¡Tienen que agarrarlo antes del anochecer! –<p>

– Esto es demencial…– dijo Tatsuki intentando por milésima vez atrapar a ese gato. Ishida la seguía de cerca. Yoruichi les había encargado atrapar al gato blanco, pero era demasiado rápido que ellos. – ¡Argh! ¡Odio a los gatos! – exclamo la chica cuando el felino escapo de nuevo.

– Que los odies no nos ayudara– dijo Ishida persiguiendo al animal.

– ¡Cállate! – grito la chica con enojo. – ¡Yoruichi-san! ¡No entiendo como perseguir a un gato nos ayudara! –

– ¡Solo hazlo! – contesto enojada la mujer morena. – Estos niños de hoy en día, son muy insolentes– dijo entre dientes Yoruichi.

Tatsuki tomo por la pata al gato pero este desapareció por medio de shunpo. – ¡¿Cómo es posible que un gato conozca el shunpo? – exclamo furiosa Tatsuki.

– ¡En vez de estarte enojando deberías usar esa energía para atraparlo! – volvió a regañarla su maestra.

– ¿Energía? ¡Eso es! – exclamo Ishida. Se concentro en reunir toda la energía espiritual en sus pies, logrando aparecer enfrente del felino. El gato se sorprendió pero logro escaparse. – Estuvo cerca…–

– ¿Cómo lograste acercarte tanto? – pregunto Tatsuki sorprendida.

– Solo use hirenkyaku, que es lo mismo que el shunpo de los shinigamis– explico el chico acomodándose sus gafas. – Yoruichi-san quiere que mejoremos en nuestra velocidad–

Tatsuki lo observo comprendiendo. La chica se concentro en la presencia del gato. Cerró los ojos. Ishida la imito. Podían sentir como el felino aparecía en lugares diferentes a una gran velocidad. Tendrían que predecir el siguiente movimiento del gato. Se concentraron totalmente y lo lograron ver. – _Ahí está_– pensó Tatsuki utilizando toda su energía en su shunpo.

Logro tomarlo por el collar al mismo tiempo que Ishida. Ambos se veían sorprendidos por haberlo logrado al mismo tiempo. Unos aplausos los sacaron de sus pensamientos.

– Excelente– dijo Yoruichi acercándose al par de jóvenes. – Sigamos con la segunda etapa del entrenamiento–

– ¿Segunda fase? – pregunto Tatsuki.

– Así es. Toma Ishida, Urahara te manda esto– le dijo extendiéndole una caja de madera. Ishida la tomo y abrió sorprendiéndose por su contenido. Era un guante de color blanco y negro con rayas. – ¿Qué es esto? –

– Su nombre es Sanrei. Fue creado por Urahara para ser usado por un quincy– dijo Yoruichi. – Es cien veces más poderoso y efectivo que tu kojaku. Pero tienes que pasar una prueba para obtener su poder–

– ¿Cuál? –

– Tienes que disparar flechas del arco durante 72 horas ininterrumpidas–

Tatsuki ahogo una exclamación antes de observar a su compañero. Ishida frunció el ceño. – Lo haré– contesto el quincy.

– Bien. Iras a entrenar a esa cueva de allá. Recuerda no pares aunque ya no tengas más fuerzas– dijo Yoruichi. Ishida asintió comenzando a entrar a la cueva indicada. Tatsuki lo observaba algo preocupada, cosa que no paso desapercibida por su maestra. – Tranquila, él estará bien–

Tatsuki se sonrojo por esas palabras. – ¡No estaba preocupada! – exclamo girando su rostro hacía otro lado. – Mejor dime cual será mi entrenamiento–

– Será algo simple, quiero aprovechar tu gran fuerza y habilidad para enseñarte una de mis técnicas favoritas– dijo la morena sonriendo. – El shunko–

* * *

><p>– Colapsa Sakanade– dijo Hirako. Su zanpakutoh cambio de forma. El filo se volvió el de una espada occidental, con cinco agujeros a lo largo de toda su longitud. La hoja está unida a una guardia rectangular, a su vez ensamblada a un anillo dentro del cual Hirako inserto su mano. Sin siquiera tocar el arma, Hirako comenzó a girarla como las manecillas del reloj. – Mundo al revés–<p>

Gin observo como el suelo cambio de posición, quedando sobre su cabeza. – Interesante habilidad, pero…– desenvaino su zanpakutoh– aun no es suficiente– dijo el capitán. Usando shunpo apareció justo detrás de Hirako hiriéndolo en la espalda. El rubio se alejo de Gin al sentir el filo cortar su carne, causándole un gran dolor.

– ¿Cómo… lograste eso? – pregunto Shinji, viendo a su maestro.

– Tu habilidad tiene un gran defecto…– dijo Gin. – también distorsiona tus sentidos y esto es fácil de deducir con solo ver una vez tu técnica– explico el capitán antes de adoptar su pose de combate.

Hirako se irguió por completo mientras sonreía divertido. – Entonces… arreglemos el desperfecto– dijo para después abalanzarse en contra de Gin.

* * *

><p>– ¡Esto es una estupidez! – grito Ichigo. Estaba de mal humor, llevaba todo el día en esa posición de flor de loto mientras Urahara comía onigiri. – ¡¿Cuánto tiempo más tengo que estar así? –<p>

– El que sea necesario para activar tu shikai– contesto Urahara antes de llevarse la comida a la boca. – No puedo creer que seas el heredero al trono. Llevas un mes intentándolo y no has estado de cerca de lograrlo– dijo el rubio entre risas. Ichigo sintió como su rostro se tornaba rojo de la vergüenza. Tomo una piedra y se la arrojo a su maestro.

– ¡Deja de burlarte de mí! ¡Demonios! – gruño Ichigo, volviendo a tomar la posición de loto. – Simplemente no soy bueno para concentrarme, soy mejor bajo presión–

Urahara dejo de quejarse del dolor al escuchar las palabras del chico. Su mirada se torno seria y analítica. – En verdad eres idéntico a tu padre– dijo Urahara poniéndose de pie. – ¿Estarías dispuesto a obtener tu shikai en un día? –

Ichigo asintió.

– ¿Aún si es peligroso? – Ichigo volvió a asentir. – Muy bien. Espero que estés preparado– dijo Urahara con una sonrisa de lado. Tomo su espada y golpeo a Ichigo justo en el pecho, cayendo de espalda.

– ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Eso dolió…– sus ropas habían cambiado, ya no eran de shinigami, eran totalmente blancas. Ichigo se toco el pecho pero al sentir algo frío sobre el bajo la mirada para poder ver que era. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al encontrarse con una cadena plateada que salía de su cuerpo. Siguió el trayecto del objeto y se horrorizo al verse a sí mismo inconsciente sobre el suelo. – ¿Qué… Qué demonios…?– su exclamación fue interrumpida por la espada de Urahara, que corto la cadena que lo conectaba a su cuerpo.

– Comienza el entrenamiento intensivo– dijo Kisuke antes de patear al príncipe en el estomago mandándolo a volar. Ichigo cayó hasta el fondo de un agujero.

– ¿Qué…? ¡Urahara! ¡Explícame que caño esta sucediendo! – exigió saber Ichigo. Urahara se acerco a la orilla del agujero, viendo hacía el fondo en donde estaba Ichigo.

– Ahora eres un alma Kurosaki-san, tienes 24 horas para obtener tu shikai o te convertirás en un hollow– los ojos castaños de Ichigo casi se salen de sus cuencas. – ¿Ves el trozo de cadena que aún cuelga de tu pecho? – Ichigo lo observo tomándolo entre sus manos. – Eso es lo último que te mantiene humano, si el proceso de corrosión llega a su fin… Inevitablemente serás un hollow. Si quieres evitar eso, tienes que subir hasta aquí con tu shikai–

– ¿Corrosión? – Ichigo vio como de su cadena aparecían unos dientes que comenzaron a comérsela. El príncipe aulló de dolor.

– Tessai…– dijo Kisuke viendo como aparecía un hombre alto de tez morena frente a él.

– Enseguida jefe– dijo antes de saltar al agujero y caer delante del agonizante Ichigo. – Bakudo 63, Sajo Sabaku– unas gruesas cadenas salieron del suelo, envolviendo a Ichigo por completo e impidiendo que siguiera moviéndose.

– Ahora solo queda esperar– dijo Urahara mientras comía una manzana.

Habían pasado 23 horas desde que Ichigo había entrado al agujero. El intentaba subir corriendo hacia las paredes y trepando, pero caía cada vez al suelo. Urahara se comió su decima manzana antes de acercarse a ver el progreso del príncipe. Esbozo una sonrisa cómica el verlo. – Sigue intentándolo de esa manera–

Ichigo cayó exhausto boca arriba. Observo su cadena, solo le quedaba un trozo de ella. Le quedaba poco tiempo. – Demonios… ¿cómo puedo obtener mi shikai? – De pronto sintió como esos dientes volvían aparecer, comenzando a comer el resto de la cadena. Ichigo grito del dolor, dejándose caer. La cadena fue devorada por completo, iniciando así la transformación.

De los ojos y boca del shinigami comenzó a salir una especie de masa blanca que lo envolvía parcialmente. Ichigo gritaba de manera espeluznante.

Abrió sus ojos castaños, observando a su alrededor. – ¿En dónde estoy? – pregunto desconcertado. Se encontraba sentado sobre las ventanas de un rascacielos. Todo a su alrededor eran rascacielos.

– Ichigo…– dijo una voz masculina. El mencionado giro su rostro topándose con la mirada seria de un hombre. Su cabello y ropas ondeaban sin haber nada de viento. Enfrente de él se encontraba una espada clavaba en el edificio. El hombre di un salto quedando parado pobre el mango de la espada. – Ichigo, di mi nombre–

Ichigo lo observo como si estuviera loco. – ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Cómo voy a saber tu nombre? Además… ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – exclamo Ichigo señalando el punto de que el hombre estaba rompiendo las leyes de gravedad.

– Lo mismo puedo preguntarte a ti– contesto el hombre. Fue cuando Ichigo se dio cuenta que estaba sentado en la pared lateral del rascacielos, comenzando a caer al suelo.

– ¡Aaaahhh! ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – gritaba Ichigo mientras caía. El hombre apareció a su lado, cayendo al igual que él.

– Tienes que decir mi nombre Ichigo, escúchalo– decía el hombre. – O el te devorara– Ichigo fijo su vista hacia abajo, viendo que había un hollow enorme con la boca abierta, esperando poder comerlo. – ¿Puedes oírlo Ichigo? ¿El nombre de tu espada? –

– ¡Demonios! ¡Rápido dime tu nombre! – exclamo Ichigo.

– Tú ya lo sabes Ichigo. ¡No tengas miedo! – exclamo el hombre. – ¡Sacúdete el miedo! ¡Mira hacia adelante! ¡Avanza, nunca dudes! Huye y morirás, duda y morirás– Ichigo se sorprendió ante estas palabras. Observo al hollow con el ceño fruncido. Coloco su mano en donde debería estar su espada. – Olvida ese miedo, presta atención. Camina hacia adelante, nunca te detengas ¡Volver atrás solo te hará mas débil! ¡La cobardía solo causa la muerte! Dilo. Mi nombre es ¡ZANGETSU! –

– ¡Jefe! ¡Es hora! – grito Tessai, su frente estaba perlada por el sudor. – ¡Tenemos que contenerlo o nos devorará! –

– Espera un poco más…– contesto Urahara, viendo al príncipe convirtiéndose en hollow. De un solo esfuerzo rompió las cadenas que lo sujetaban.

– ¡No puedo esperar más jefe! – exclamo Tessai juntando las palmas de sus manos. – Bakudo 99, Kin– dijo Tessai haciendo aparecer unas telas de color negro que retuvieron a Ichigo. – Bakudo 99, Bankin. Primer canto: Tela vacilante– telas de color blanco envolvieron por completo a Ichigo. – Segundo canto: Cientos de centellas enlazadas– numerosas cuchillas atravesaron el cuerpo de Ichigo. – Canto final: Gran sello de las diez mil prohibiciones– dijo por ultimo Tessai.

Sobre ellos apareció un cubo metálico. Tessai lo dejo caer para aplastar al príncipe pero antes de que lograra su objetivo hubo una gran explosión de energía blanca que lo desintegro por completo. Urahara tuvo que resguardarse detrás de una roca. Cuando se incorporo, del humo vio la silueta de alguien.

– Lo lograste Kurosaki-san– dijo con una sonrisa.

– Urahara-san, por favor esquívalo– dijo Ichigo, el rubio no comprendió lo que quería decir. – ¡Zangetsu! – grito Ichigo desenvainando su zanpakutoh. Cambio totalmente de forma. Era un enorme cuchillo simplemente envuelto en vendas blancas, sin guardia y sin vaina. Parecía incompleta.

Ichigo agito una sola vez su zanpakutoh, liberando de golpe toda la energía espiritual.

Urahara observo sus ropas, del lado izquierdo estaban algo rotas. – Si no hubiera utilizado mi escudo, probablemente habría muerto– dijo Urahara viendo que su escudo estaba roto. Observo al chico que lo provoco, se encontraba dormido sobre el mango de su espada. – Kurosaki-san… eres temible–

* * *

><p>Era de noche el seireitei. Todo era silencio. No había ni un solo ser despierto. Y las princesas no eran la excepción.<p>

Karin y Yuzu se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente en sus respectivas camas. La ventana que daba hacía el balcón estaba abierta, dejando entrar una leve brisa que movía la cortina blanca con gracia.

De la nada una pálida mano apareció, abriendo más la ventana. El desconocido entro con paso lento al recinto de las princesas. Sus pasos eran sigilosos y muy cuidadosos. Se acerco hasta la cama de Karin, quien no se movió ante la presencia. El desconocido metió su mano dentro de sus ropas, sacando una especia de esfera grande. Era blanca y brillaba levemente. Con cuidado coloco la esfera en el pecho de Karin.

– Perdóneme…– susurro el desconocido antes de desaparecer del lugar.

Karin se levanto sobresaltada. Su frente estaba perlada en sudor y su respiración era agitada. Con el dorso de su mano se limpio al frente. Acto seguido se toco el pecho verificando que todo estuviera bien. Suspiro cansada. – Todo fue un sueño– se dijo así misma. Volteo a ver a su hermana, quien dormía tranquilamente. Sonrió y se recostó de nuevo para seguir durmiendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuatro años después…<strong>

Un joven de cabello rojo y ojos verdes corría por los pasillos de la enorme casa. Llevaba mucha prisa. El joven llego hasta el jardín y se detuvo al ver a su ama.

– Buenos días Inoue-sama, perdone el retraso– dijo el joven haciendo una reverencia. Orihime giro su rostro observando al chico, sus ojos brillaron con intensidad.

– Está bien Nova-kun, no tienes porque disculparte– sonrió Orihime. Se encontraban en una mansión de la campiña inglesa, su escondite del mundo. Ahí era el lugar en donde había estado estos largos años. – Estoy lista para entrenar–

– Orihime-sama, ¿está segura que no quiere desayunar primero? – pregunto Ririn dejando un poco de fruta en la mesa del jardín.

– Completamente– contesto ella sonriendo. Camino hasta el lugar asignado para entrenar con Nova detrás de ella. Con rapidez, Nova se coloco frente a ella, como a unos 5 metros de distancia.

– ¿Lista, Inoue-sama? –

– Como nunca antes– contesto Orihime. Nova asintió. De repente energía negra salió de su cuerpo, rodeándolo. En una abrir y cerrar de ojos, Nova había desaparecido. Orihime estaba alerta, esperando el primer ataque. El chico apareció detrás de la pelinaranja, disparando energía de su dedo índice. Orihime con gran agilidad esquivo el ataque y desplegando su escudo.

Nova volvió a desaparecer.

Orihime sintió como la tierra debajo de ella se movía. – Santen Kesshun– dijo colocando su escudo debajo de ella. La energía negra se impacto con el escudo causando una explosión que mando a volar a Orihime por los aires.

– ¡Orihime-sama! – exclamo Ririn asustada. Orihime caía con velocidad hacía el suelo. Antes de tocar el suelo, Orihime redirigió su escudo, cayendo en él y salvándose. – Gracias a dios…– suspiro Ririn.

– Eso estuvo cerca…– dijo Orihime. – Mis habilidades han mejorado muy poco– se dijo a sí misma la ojigris.

– Te equivocas– dijo una voz conocida. Todos giraron hacía de donde provenía la voz. De uno de los arboles cercanos, bajo una mujer de piel morena que vestía con un traje negro y una chaleco anaranjado. – Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Orihime, te has vuelto muy fuerte– dijo la mujer.

Nova se posiciono enfrente de Orihime, protegiéndola.

– No esperen…– dijo Orihime caminando para acercarse. – Ella es una persona conocida. Me alegra volver a verla Yoruichi-san– dijo la duquesa sonriéndole a la mujer morena.

– Lo mismo digo–

– ¿A qué ha venido? Creí que no se me permitían las visitas– dijo Orihime con una mirada serena.

– Esta visita es especial, porque he venido a llevarte de regreso a Karakura–

_CONTINUARÁ..._

* * *

><p>ke tal? dejen reviews!<p>

besos y cuidense XD


	5. Chapter 4: El Regreso

Hola!

por fin pude terminar el capi! esta lleno de sorpresas! espero poder escribir el siguiente en tres dias jejeje es mi neta de la semana XD

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo-sama

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: El Regreso<strong>

– _¿En dónde estoy?_ – _pregunto viendo el lugar. No se parecía a su casa en Karakura, ni a su casa en Inglaterra ni mucho menos al palacio Kurosaki. _– _¿Qué es este lugar?_ –

_Era extraño. A su alrededor solía podía apreciar una oscuridad muy densa. Pero en el centro de todo, había un árbol. Era como si emanara una tenue luz, dejándolo a la vista. El árbol era grueso y de una madera color chocolate. Estaba torcido en forma de S invertida. Debajo de el, en sus raíces, habían rosas de varios colores como, azul turquesa, rojo, naranja y amarillo. Pero lo más impresionante eran sus ramas, porque sobre cada una de ellas flotaban luces de color blanco. No estaban sujetas a nada, de eso estaba segura._

– _Que hermoso_– _dijo acercándose al árbol. Se puso en puntillas para poder alcanzar una de las luces, su pequeña mano estaba punto de lograrlo cuando un ruido detrás de ella la detuvo. _– _¿Qui-Quien está ahí?_ – _dijo con temor._

_De la oscuridad apareció un ser con una capa y capucha negras. Su rostro no se lograba apreciar, estaba cubierto por las sombras._

– _¿Quién eres tú?_ – _pregunto de nuevo._

– _¿Ya elegiste… Orihime?_ – _sus orbes plateadas se abrieron con sorpresa. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre?_

– _Disculpe… ¿Cómo…?_–

– _Tienes que elegir antes de que sea demasiado tarde…_– _dijo la persona, su voz sonaba preocupada._

– _¿Elegir?_ – _repitió la duquesa sin comprender esas palabras._

– _Sí_– _contesto el ser, asintiendo con la cabeza. _– _Si no lo haces con cuidado, puedes ocasionar muchos problemas. Solo tú puedes hacerlo… Orihime_– _contesto antes de comenzar a desvanecerse. _

– _¡Espere! ¿A qué se refiere con eso? No entiendo_– _exclamaba la pelinaranja estirando la mano para alcanzarlo pero no podía._

– _Lo sabrás cuando lo veas_– _dijo desapareciendo por completo._

– ¡Orihime! – la voz de Rangiku la hizo volver en sí. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, incorporándose. – ¡Hemos llegado! – exclamo la rubia saliendo a toda prisa del camarote. Orihime se tomo un tiempo para despertarse por completo, para después seguirla.

Era de noche cuando el barco arribo al puerto de Karakura.

La duquesa observo el cielo estrellado de esa noche. Se perdió en la oscuridad del manto celestial, recordando su sueño. – _Fue tan real…_– pensó.

– ¡Orihime! ¡Ven a ver! – exclamo Rangiku. La duquesa le sonrió. Rangiku había cambiado mucho. Dejo de ser la estricta y triste tutora, para darle lugar a una mujer alegre y divertida que le encanta beber sake. Orihime se dirigió al lado de su tutora y observo lo mismo que ella. Su país.

* * *

><p>– Estoy muy emocionada Rangiku-san– exclamo Orihime viendo por la ventana del carruaje. – Muero de ganas por ver a Rukia-chan, Ishida-kun, Hirako-kun, Tatsuki-chan, Yuzu-chan…–<p>

– Entiendo Orihime, quieres ver a todos– dijo la rubia interrumpiendo la interminable lista de la ojigris. Orihime sonrió para dirigir su mirada hacia el cielo. Contemplo la luna por un momento, se formo una sonrisa hermosa en el rostro.

– _También quiero ver a Kurosaki-kun…_– pensó y el calor no tardo en subir hasta sus mejillas. Dirigió su mirada de vuelta al camino, frunció el ceño un poco. – Yoruichi-san, ¿en dónde estamos? Este no es el camino hacía mi hogar–

La morena permaneció callada unos segundos, escogiendo las palabras que iba a usar. – Eso es porque no vamos a la mansión Inoue…– suspiro – vamos al Seireitei–

Rangiku y Orihime abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa. – ¿Qué has dicho? – dijo la rubia apretando los puños. – ¿Hay algo que tengas que decirnos Yoruichi? –

– El reino fue evacuado por el accidente sucedido hace cuatro años. El reino ha estado vacío durante todo este tiempo– explico Yoruichi, su mirada era seria. Orihime y Rangiku no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando. – La situación fue tan peligrosa que Kurosaki-sama tuvo que tomar esa decisión–

– Sí eso es verdad, ¿por qué trajeron a Orihime de regreso? ¿No era mejor que ella permaneciera en Inglaterra? – exclamo Rangiku, estaba molesta.

– Solo sé que Kurosaki-sama pidió explícitamente que Orihime sea llevada al seireitei– dijo la morena. Después de eso el viaje fue silencioso. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada. De pronto el carruaje se detuvo. – Al parecer hemos llegado– dijo Yoruichi saliendo del carruaje. Ambas mujeres la imitaron.

Cuando estuvieron enfrente de la puerta del recinto, esta se abrió dejando ver a una doncella. – Bienvenida sea Inoue-sama, la estábamos esperando. Permítame guiarla hasta sus aposentos– dijo la doncella con una sonrisa. Orihime le sonrió de igual manera y la siguió hacia el seireitei.

– Vamos Ririn, Noba, Kurodo– dijo Orihime viendo a sus sirvientes. Los tres acababan de bajar de su propio carruaje. Asintieron ante el llamado de su ama y la siguieron.

Yoruichi estaba a punto de comenzar a avanzar cuando alguien se lo impidió cruzándose en su camino. – Quiero que me digas la verdad Yoruichi– dijo Rangiku con voz amenazante. – Dime porque la trajeron de vuelta– los ojos celestes de la rubia estaban llenos de ira y desesperación. Yoruichi soltó un suspiro audible.

– Solo te puedo decir que Isshin tiene un plan para Orihime, pero aún desconozco de que se trata– dijo la morena cruzándose de brazos. – Que tengas buenas noches Rangiku– una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y desapareció usando shunpo. Rangiku guardo silencio, apretó sus dientes y se dirigió hacia adentro maldiciendo.

* * *

><p>Los rayos del sol iluminaron el cuarto temporal de la duquesa de Karakura. Era de tonalidades claras y románticas. Las paredes eran de un color durazno claro, los muebles tallados a mano eran de color blanco con decoraciones doradas. Las cortinas eran de una tela traslucida de color rosa pastel, el piso era de color crema y la cama era digna de una princesa con cobertores con estampados florales de color rosa, crema, amarillo y blanco.<p>

La puerta de color blanco se abrió con cuidado, mostrando a una sonriente Ririn. – Buenos días Orihime-sama– dijo la rubia entrando a la habitación. – Orihime-sama, no sea tan floja y levántese de una vez– no hubo respuesta. Ririn resoplo con cansancio. Se acerco a la cama con las manos en la cadera. – Orihime-sama…– Ririn interrumpió su regaño cuando vio que en la cama no había nadie. Registro con la mirada la habitación, intentando localizar a su ama.

Fue cuando vio en el tocador algo que no debería estar ahí. Con prisa se acerco al mueble tomando la margarita blanca, debajo de ella había una nota que decía: "_Perdóname Ririn-chan, no pude evitarlo. Te quiere Orihime._"

* * *

><p>– <em>Tengo que verlos<em>– era el único pensamiento de Orihime mientras recorría el seireitei. Hace unos momentos había logrado detectar el reiatsu de Rukia, pero de repente se esfumo sin dejar rastro. Orihime abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Corrió con gran fuerza hacía uno de los jardines del seireitei. Cuando los vio, no pudo evitar quedarse sin habla.

– ¡Orihime-chan! – exclamo Isshin viendo a la joven que en esos momentos estaba frente a él.

– Kurosaki-sama y… Yuzu-chan– susurro Orihime antes de correr a abrazarlos con fuerza. Las lágrimas corrían con rapidez por sus mejillas.

– Ori…Orihime-chan…– decía Yuzu entre sollozos, se aferro a su amiga de la infancia con fuerza.

– Bienvenida Orihime-chan– dijo Isshin con una cálida sonrisa, acaricio con delicadeza la cabeza naranja. – Bienvenida– volvió a decir. Orihime lloro más fuerte y lo abrazo por la cintura.

Ya más tranquilas, Isshin las invito a tomar el té. – Dime Orihime-chan, ¿cómo has estado? – le pregunto el rey.

– Muy bien Kurosaki-sama, estar en Inglaterra fue muy agradable– contesto la duquesa con una sonrisa algo triste. Isshin lo noto.

– Lamento que hayas tenido que estar sola tanto tiempo– dijo Isshin viéndola directo a sus ojos plateados. Orihime pudo notar la tristeza de sus palabras. – Lo siento…–

– ¡No por favor! No se disculpe– decía Orihime mientras agitaba sus manos enfrente de su rostro. – Yo entiendo porque tomo esa decisión… en verdad lo entiendo… por eso…– Orihime bajo la mirada hasta su taza de té. – por eso… yo no le guardo rencor, al contrario le agradezco mucho su preocupación. Gracias Kurosaki-sama– le agradeció dedicándole una sonrisa muy hermosa.

Los ojos de Isshin se llenaron de lágrimas e instintivamente salto de su asiento para poder abrazar a la joven. – ¡Eres tan buena Orihime-chan! –

– Papá por favor, la vas a ahogar– dijo Yuzu intentando que su padre se comporte. Isshin por fin la soltó, Orihime agradeció el valioso aire que entro en sus pulmones. – Orihime-chan, ¿cuándo fue que llegaste? –

– Apenas ayer por la noche– contesto la duquesa antes de tomar un poco de té de rosas.

– Ya veo. Es bueno tenerte de vuelta. Los demás estarán felices de verte– comento Yuzu con una sonrisa. Orihime noto lo mucho que ella había cambiado. Ahora era todo una mujer de 20 años, con hermoso cabello largo de color castaño claro. Sus ojos marrones ya no reflejaban la niñez de hace unos años, eran más maduros pero seguían siendo cálidos. – ¿Qué ocurre Orihime-chan? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – pregunto Yuzu sacándola de sus pensamientos.

– Lo siento Yuzu-chan…– contesto sonrojada. – Me preguntaba en donde está Karin-chan– invento Orihime, no quería decirle lo que en verdad pensaba.

– Ella se encuentra viendo el entrenamiento de Rukia-chan– dijo Yuzu como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Fue cuando logro sentir la presencia de su guardiana.

Orihime se impaciento. – Discúlpenme, iré a buscar a Rangiku-san– dijo la pelinaranja levantándose de su asiento y comenzando a alejarse.

Yuzu dejo salir una risita divertida. – ¡Salúdame a Karin-chan! – grito la princesa mientras agitaba una mano en el aire. Orihime se volteo completamente roja.

– ¡Yuzu-chan! – exclamo la duquesa por ser descubierta en su mentira inocente. Yuzu e Isshin se carcajearon fuertemente. Orihime salió disparada de ahí.

– Orihime-chan nunca cambiara– dijo Yuzu aún sonriendo. Isshin asintió levemente. Sus ojos siguieron el camino que la duquesa había tomado segundos atrás. Su semblante de volvió serio.

Orihime llego hasta el bosque cercano al seireitei.

– Estoy segura… que por aquí sentí la presencia de Rukia-chan…– se dijo Orihime. Todo estaba muy silencioso y solo. Su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar de frío. Se abrazo intentando obtener calor, incluso podía ver su aliento. – Q-Que extraño… La tem-temperatura bajo de repente– dijo Orihime, sus dientes castañeaban.

Una brisa helada hizo que su piel se erizara. Volteo hacia donde provenía la brisa. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando vio que pequeños copos de nieve venían hacia ella con gran velocidad. – ¡Santen Kesshun! – exclamo Orihime colocando su escudo naranjo entre ella y la ahora ventisca. La joven espero a que el polvo de nieve se dispersara un poco para poder abrir los ojos. Lo que vio la sorprendió.

A su alrededor las plantas estaban congeladas, algunos insectos también. Subió su mirada encontrándose con algo peor. Tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar. Enfrente de ella había un hollow congelado. Orihime trago fuerte, apretó los puños y se acerco al monstruo con cuidado. Un sonido parecido al cristal rompiéndose, alarmo a la chica. El hollow se hizo millones de pedazos, tan diminutos que parecía escarcha. Alguien apareció de entre el polvo.

Orihime abrió los ojos con sorpresa. La persona era baja de estatura, con piel blanca y ojos azul violeta. Un mechón negro le caía sobre su frente. Ahora su cabello era mucho más corto, llegaba hasta por debajo de la barbilla. Llevaba un traje de shinigami negro, su espada blanca estaba en su mano derecha y una insignia de teniente estaba en su brazo izquierdo.

– ¿Orihime? – susurro Rukia incrédula. Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, ya tenía a la duquesa colgada de su cuello.

– Rukia-chan… te extrañe tanto– dijo Orihime entre sollozos. Sus lágrimas mojaban el cuello blanco de Rukia. La shinigami soltó su arma y llevo sus manos temblorosas hasta la espalda de la pelinaranja y se aferró a ella.

– Orihime…qué bueno que estas bien– dijo Rukia.

– ¡Orihime! – exclamo una voz conocida. Las amigas se separaron y los ojos plateados de Orihime se toparon con los castaños de Karin. La pelinaranja corrió a abrazar a la princesa. – Oh dios, Orihime…– susurro Karin cuando tuvo a su amiga entre sus brazos. Orihime apenas noto lo alta que era ahora o que su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros o lo bien desarrollada que estaba. Solo le importo lo bien que se sentía estar con ella de nuevo.

– Karin-chan… me alegra tanto estar de vuelta–

* * *

><p>Ya era la hora del almuerzo.<p>

Orihime estaba feliz. Se encontraba en uno de los jardines privados de la familia real. En la mesa había toda clase de manjares. Pollo asado, piernas de res, ensaladas y postres. Estaba almorzando con todos sus amigos, excepto dos.

– ¿En donde están Kurosaki-kun y Hirako-kun? – pregunto la duquesa.

– Ichigo y Hirako están en una misión– contesto Tatsuki antes de comer un trozo de pan. Los ojos de la duquesa se mostraron preocupados. – No te preocupes. Esos dos estarán bien– le dijo Tatsuki mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con gentileza. Orihime se sonrojo y sonrió alegre.

– Mejor cuéntanos Orihime, ¿Cómo es Inglaterra? – dijo Karin.

Orihime pensó por un momento. – Es… frío– dijo por fin. Sus amigos la miraron extrañados. – No me miren así. En verdad es frío pero logre conocer a unos hombrecillos azules muy divertidos aunque siempre me están haciendo bromas– dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo.

Sus amigos la miraron como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. – ¿Hombrecillos azules? – pregunto Tatsuki incrédula.

Ririn suspiro cansada. – Inoue-sama los ha visto desde que llegamos a Inglaterra. Ella insiste que ellos le quitan sus galletas de chocolate– dijo la rubia con los ojos cerrados.

– No hables como si los estuviera inventando Ririn-chan, son reales. Algún día te lo demostrare– dijo Orihime levemente ofendida por su doncella.

– Mejor cuéntanos como era tu casa– le dijo Chad intentando cambiar el rumbo de la extraña conversación.

– Bueno… Era como una cabaña, todo echa de madera para mantenernos calientitos. También tenía un enorme jardín donde podía jugar con mis sirvientes y con Rangiku-san. Mi cuarto era muy hermoso. Lleno de luz y calidez– comento Orihime con una sonrisa, su mirada se detuvo por unos segundos en el cielo despejado de la tarde, recordando buenos momentos. – Pero me gustaría saber cómo les ha ido aquí durante estos cuatro años–

– No hay mucho que contar Inoue-san– dijo Ishida mientras se acomodaba sus gafas.

– ¿De qué hablas Ishida? Claro que hay cosas que contar– dijo Tatsuki. – Todos somos parte del Gotei 13 Orihime–

– ¡¿En serio? – exclamo la duquesa con sorpresa.

– Sí. Ishida es el teniente de la doceava división, Chad es el teniente de la segunda división, Tatsuki es la teniente de la división cero, Hirako es el teniente de la tercera división, Rukia es teniente de la treceava división y yo Renji soy el increíble teniente de la sexta división– dijo el pelirrojo con orgullo.

– ¿Increíble teniente? ¿En qué mundo vives Abarai? – dijo Karin. Rukia se rió por el comentario y ambas chicas chocaron nudillos con complicidad.

– No seas grosera Karin-chan– le regaño Yuzu antes de comer un bocadillo.

– ¡Increíble! Me alegro tanto– dijo la duquesa con una sonrisa, rápidamente cambio de expresión a una más pensativa. – Ehmm… ¿Y Kurosaki-kun? –

Tatsuki sonrió ante la pena de su amiga por preguntar el príncipe. – Ichigo es el capitán del quinto escuadrón– contesto la chica de ojos castaños.

Los ojos plateados de Orihime brillaron con asombro. – Eso… es maravilloso– dijo la duquesa con las mejillas rosadas y una sonrisa. Tatsuki logro descubrir que detrás de esas palabras había orgullo, Orihime estaba orgullosa de Ichigo.

Una alarma sonó por todo el seireitei. Los tenientes se alarmaron incorporándose rápidamente. – ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Orihime llevándose las manos al pecho.

– No lo sabemos Orihime, por favor quédate con las princesas– le dijo Rukia antes de desaparecer con shunpo. Chad y Renji la imitaron.

– ¡Ishida-kun! – lo llamo Orihime antes de que él desapareciera. El quincy la observo. – Por favor Ishida-kun, cuídense mucho–

Ishida se sonrojo levemente, asintiendo. – No se preocupe Inoue-san– contesto el ojiazul desapareciendo con hirenkyaku. Tatsuki observo la escena en la lejanía, agacho la mirada ocultando sus ojos tristes y despareció.

– Espero que todo esté bien– dijo Yuzu acercándose a la duquesa. Karin le acaricio la cabeza con gentiliza.

– Ya verás que no es nada grave– dijo la pelinegra. Orihime las observo en silencio. Dirigió su mirada hacia los cuarteles del seireitei. Su corazón latía muy fuerte, algo estaba por ocurrir.

* * *

><p>Hinamori Momo corría por los pasillos del seireitei. Llevaba mucha prisa, ya que como la teniente del quinto escuadrón tenía que solucionar los problemas cuando su capitán estaba ausente.<p>

La alarma había sonado minutos antes, los capitanes estaban siendo convocados junto a sus tenientes. – _Algo grave debe estar pasando. Esto no es normal_– pensaba la castaña. Giro en una esquina y choco con algo, cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

– ¡Ah! Eso dolió. ¿Con qué choque? – se pregunto la chica mientras abría lentamente sus ojos castaños. Enfrente de ella había una persona, se estaba sobando la parte dañada por el golpe. Su cabello era castaño claro casi rubio, llevaba unos lentes negros y gruesos. Usaba el traje shinigami. – ¿Quién eres tú? –

– ¡Lo lamento teniente Hinamori! – exclamo el chico apresurándose a ofrecerle ayuda a la castaña. – No lo vi, debí ser más cuidadoso– dijo él extendiéndole una mano. Momo se sonrojo, el chico era apuesto. Acepto su ayuda tomando su mano.

– Gracias. Yo también te debo una disculpa, llevaba prisa y no te vi– dijo Momo con una linda sonrisa. – No te había visto por aquí, ¿eres nuevo? –

– ¿Eh? Sí, mi nombre es Takaishi Takuya. Es un honor conocerla teniente– contesto el chico haciendo una reverencia.

– Mucho gusto Takaishi-san– la alarma resonó de nuevo. – ¡Debo irme! – exclamo Momo comenzando a correr pero con la prisa tropezó con una piedra. La castaña cerró los ojos esperando el impacto pero este nunca llegó. Cuando abrió sus ojos se vio rodeada por un par de brazos fuertes y seguros. Alzo su vista topándose con la mirada castaña de Takaishi.

– ¿Está bien teniente? –

Momo se sonrojo levemente. El rostro del rubio estaba muy cerca al de ella. Lo aparto rápidamente, estaba muy nerviosa. – Sí… Mu-Muchas gracias…– dijo torpemente. Se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo, dejando a un Takaishi muy confundido.

– ¿Habré hecho algo malo? –

* * *

><p>– ¡Hirako! ¿Ya les has avisado? – le pregunto Ichigo a su compañero.<p>

– Sí. Les he enviado una mariposa infernal. Ya deben estar enterados– contesto el rubio.

– Muy bien. Tenemos que llegar antes que ellos– dijo Ichigo usando shunpo.

– Espero que lo logremos– comento Shinji antes de seguir al capitán.

* * *

><p>Rukia se encontraba esperando la llegada de su capitán, al igual que los otros tenientes. – Esto es muy extraño– dijo Ishida de repente.<p>

– ¿Qué cosa? – le pregunto Renji.

– No es normal que convoquen una reunión de capitanes y tenientes. Debe ser algo realmente malo– explico Ishida, preocupando a sus compañeros.

– ¿Creen que tenga algo que ver con Aizen? – pregunto Chad.

– Así es– contesto una voz ajena a la conversación. El grupo giro su rostro para ver al recién llegado. Un hombre de cabello negro y penetrantes ojos azules estaba frente a ellos, su mirada era seria y vestía un haori blanco.

– Hermano…– susurro Rukia con asombro y respeto.

– Capitán Kuchiki…– dijo Renji haciendo una reverencia, los demás lo imitaron.

– Al parecer, Aizen mando un ataque hacia el seireitei. El capitán general nos dará los detalles– dijo el capitán con voz neutra.

– Basta Byakuya, solo los estas preocupando– le dijo Yoruichi mientras lo palmeaba en la espalda. La morena acababa de llegar al lugar. Los presentes la observaron con asombro.

– No me toques mujer insignificante. Vamos Renji– ordeno Byakuya, su mirada era glacial. El capitán comenzó a entrar al salón seguido por su teniente.

– En verdad tiene agallas capitana– le dijo Tatsuki a la mujer morena. – Sí hubiera sido otro probablemente estaría hecho polvo–

– Sí es verdad. Bueno solo puedo lamentar aquel que viva con él o trabaje– dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa burlona.

– Gracias capitana– comento Rukia con sarcasmo.

Poco a poco los capitanes fueron llegando y entrando junto a sus respectivos tenientes.

La sala era un lugar amplio, con piso de madera correctamente pulida. Los capitanes se formaron, haciendo dos filas quedando uno enfrente del otro, con sus tenientes detrás de ellos. De la puerta principal apareció una persona de edad avanzada, con una barba blanca y larga. Llevaba las ropas de shinigami y un haori blanco encima, caminaba con la ayuda de un bastón.

Se coloco enfrente de los doce escuadrones presentes, más la división cero. Golpeo el bastón contra el suelo. – Sean bienvenidos escuadrones y división de las fuerzas especiales. Hace unos momentos recibimos una mariposa infernal mandada por el teniente Hirako Shinji– dijo el viejo.

Rukia y los demás abrieron con sorpresa los ojos, pero no dijeron nada. – ¿Qué mensaje traía la mariposa? – pregunto el capitán Hitsugaya.

– El mensaje era: _Advertencia, un gran número de menos grande se dirigen al seireitei. Estén preparados_– contesto el anciano mientras leía el informe. – Infórmenles a todos sus subordinados. Quiero que las fuerzas especiales y el escuadrón 13° cuiden la seguridad de la familia real. Todos los demás escuadrones estarán en el frente de batalla– término de hablar golpeando su bastón una vez más.

– ¡Sí! ¡Capitán Yamamoto! – dijeron al unisonó los capitanes y tenientes.

Al salir de la reunión, Rukia se acerco a Renji. – ¿Tú crees que les haya pasado algo? – pregunto la pelinegra. Estaba realmente preocupada. Renji la tomo por la mano, logrando el sonrojo de Rukia.

– Te aseguro que están bien. No te preocupes, no te ves linda preocupada– dijo Renji con una sonrisa de lado. Rukia hizo que la soltara con un movimiento brusco.

– ¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡Cabeza de piña! – exclamo mientras se iba del lugar totalmente furiosa.

– ¿Ahora que dije? –

* * *

><p>Era de noche.<p>

Orihime se encontraba en sus aposentos. Estaba sentada enfrente de su ventana, viendo la luna. Sus ojos reflejaban preocupación, dejo escapar un suspiro de sus labios rosas. Había escuchado por parte de Ririn, que el seireitei sería atacado esa noche por una enorme cantidad de menos grande. Obviamente sus amigos estarían combatiendo para poder protegerlos. Eso la estaba volviendo loca.

– _Espero que no les suceda nada_– pensó la chica. De repente una cantidad impresionante de presencias aparecieron. Orihime tuvo que aferrarse a su asiento, la presión espiritual era muy fuerte. Pudo sentir como las presencias de sus seres queridos hacían acto de presencia.

Por unos minutos solo se lograba escuchar los diferentes ataques de los shinigamis. Sin previo aviso, una explosión resonó en los oídos de la pelinaranja seguido de un terremoto.

– ¡Han derrumbado la muralla oeste! – escucho la exclamación de una de las doncellas.

– _¿La muralla oeste? Esa es nuestra muralla_– pensó Orihime alarmándose. Pudo sentir la presencia de Rukia, se estaba incrementando. También la de Tatsuki. La duquesa tenía un nudo en la garganta. – Tengo un mal presentimiento– se dijo. Se acerco al balcón de su recamara. Cerró los ojos siguiendo únicamente a Tatsuki. Pero en cuestión de segundos, el reiatsu de la teniente desapareció.

Orihime se llevo una mano al pecho, su respiración era irregular y muy agitada. Tuvo que sostenerse en el barandal del balcón. – Tatsuki-chan…– susurro.

Alzo la mirada viendo el seireitei. Había humo por todas partes. Frunció el ceño y salto de su balcón. Orihime caía en picada hacia el suelo. – ¡Santen Kesshun! – su escudo naranjo apareció sobre el suelo, cayendo dentro. Orihime se paró un poco tambaleante. Cuando logro estabilizarse comenzó a correr en dirección a Tatsuki. – _Por favor… Resiste Tatsuki-chan…_– pensaba la duquesa.

Orihime siguió la presencia de la teniente, llegando hasta el bosque. Cerró los ojos, buscando la presencia de Tatsuki. Cuando por fin encontró el débil reiatsu, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, saliendo a un claro del bosque.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Enfrente de ella habían dos criaturas totalmente diferentes a los hollows que ella conocía. Era una gran cantidad de masa negra, sin forma, con mascaras blancas. Pequeños ojos amarillos y narices largas y puntiagudas. Eran escalofriantes. – _Son menos grande_– pensó.

A los pies de una de esas criaturas se encontraba Tatsuki, inconsciente. El monstruo estaba a punto de aplastarla con su pata. – ¡Santen Kesshun! – grito Orihime, deteniendo el ataque pero descubriendo su posición. Los menos comenzaron a acercarse a ella. – No… No se acerquen– les ordeno ella, su voz temblaba. – ¡Koten Zanshun! – exclamo. Su escudo partió a la mitad a un monstruo. Lo dirigió hacía el siguiente pero la criatura lo deshizo con un solo golpe. – Imposible…– susurro la duquesa.

El menos se acerco a ella, dispuesto a matarla, cuando una flecha azulada se impacto en su frente, haciéndolo rugir del dolor y después matándolo. – ¡Inoue-san! – grito Ishida llegando a su lado. – ¿Por qué esta en un lugar así? ¡Debe irse! –

– No puedo hacer eso. Tengo que ayudar a Tatsuki-chan– le contesto Orihime dirigiendo la mirada hacia su amiga inconsciente.

– Bien yo iré por ella, pero por favor manténgase oculta– dijo el quincy llegando hasta Tatsuki usando hirenkyaku. Orihime los observaba cuidadosamente.

Ishida estaba a punto de tomar a la teniente en brazos cuando de la nada aparece otro menos grande, atacando a Ishida y mandándolo a volar.

– ¡Ishida-kun! – grito Orihime corriendo hacia ellos.

– Gruñe Haineko– polvo gris salió de entre los árboles, ante la mirada atónita de la duquesa. El polvo rodeo al menos y después de unos segundos lo mato haciéndolo pedazos.

– ¿Quién está ahí? – pregunto la pelinaranja.

El shinigami responsable salió de su escondite, dejando ver a una mujer de cabellera rubia muy conocida por Orihime. La sorpresa inundo los ojos plateados. – Hola Orihime– dijo Rangiku viendo a su protegida.

– Ra-Rangiku-san… ¿eres una shinigami? –

– Claro que sí, ¿no es obvio? Si no lo fuera, ¿por qué llevaría estas ropas? Por moda, por supuesto que no– contesto la rubia con una sonrisa.

– ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? –

– Porque no me lo permitían pero decidí que no me importaba más– contesto Rangiku. – ¿Por qué soy yo la que da explicaciones? ¿Qué haces tú aquí jovencita? – pregunto la rubia con las manos en las caderas. Orihime trago duro.

– Sentí que la presencia de Tatsuki-chan estaba muy débil, así que viene a ayudar– contesto Orihime con una sonrisa inocente.

– Para eso estamos sus compañeros. Orihime debes dejar de ser tan temeraria– Rangiku suspiro cansada. – Bueno me llevaré a la chica con el cuarto escuadrón, ellos la ayudaran. Tú ve y atiende al chico con gafas–

Orihime asintió apresurándose hacia Ishida. Rangiku cargo el cuerpo de Tatsuki y desapareció usando shunpo.

La duquesa se encontraba inspeccionando al herido quincy, cuando una presión espiritual oscura la invadió por completo, paralizándola. Un menos apareció justo detrás de ella, alzo una de sus manos huesudas dirigiendo un golpe hacía la pelinaranja. Orihime coloco su escudo delante de Ishida y con gran agilidad esquivo el ataque. El menos volvio a atacarla cuando...

…el menos se desintegro frente a sus ojos. ¿Quién lo había hecho?

Cuando el polvo se disipo, una silueta se mostro ante ella. Sus ojos plateados no daban crédito a lo que veía. Era él.

Con ahora 22 años estaba mucho más alto, su cabello estaba revuelto por el viento pero ella pudo notar que estaba un poco más largo. Su cuerpo estaba mucho más marcado, se veía aunque tuviera las ropas shinigami. Llevaba un haori blanco sobre sus ropas, su insignia de capitán. Su rostro estaba más definido, era mucho más masculino y apuesto. Pero sus ojos seguían igual, la seguían torturando de la misma manera.

– ¿Inoue? – pregunto Ichigo. –_ Ha cambiado_– pensó. La pelinaranja seguía teniendo la misma estatura, pero era más delgada. Su rostro se había vuelto más fino y delicado. Su piel seguía siendo blanca y brillante. Sus ojos plateados no habían perdido el brillo e inocencia que tanto le atraía. Su cabello era más largo y un poco ondulado, ya no llevaba sus horquillas en el cabello sino las había convertido en una gargantilla. Ya no era una niña. – _Hermosa_– Ichigo se sonrojo ante estos pensamientos.

– Kurosaki-kun…– susurro Orihime acercándose a él, quedando frente a frente. Ichigo se sorprendió por el acto de la chica. Lo estaba tomando por la manga de su haori, la pequeña mano temblaba. Ichigo iba a protestar cuando noto las lágrimas en los ojos de ella. – Estoy… Estoy tan feliz de verte– dijo Orihime entre sollozos. – Realmente feliz…–

Ichigo suavizo la mirada. – Inoue…– unas ganas muy fuertes de abrazarla lo invadieron por completo. Pero las reprimió como pudo.

– ¡Orihime-chan! – exclamo Hirako abrazando a la duquesa, separándola de Ichigo. – ¡Qué alegría! ¡Estas tan hermosa! –

– Hi-Hirako-kun…– decía Orihime con las mejillas rosadas de la vergüenza.

– Oye tú…– Ichigo lo golpeo en la cabeza haciendo que soltara a la ojigris. – No deberías tratar a las mujeres así– dijo el príncipe. Una vena palpitaba en su sien.

– Creo que iré a ver a Ishida-kun– dijo Orihime alejándose de ellos.

– ¿Pero que te sucede Ichigo? ¿Acaso estas celoso? – pregunto Hirako con una sonrisa picara. – No deberías estarlo. Una chica tan linda como Orihime-chan jamás te haría caso–

– ¡Cállate! – grito Ichigo con las mejillas rojas.

– ¡Ishida-kun! – exclamo Orihime corriendo hasta donde estaba el quincy. – ¡Soten Kisshun! – la duquesa mando a sus hadas para que formaran un escudo alrededor de la herida de Uryuu.

– Inoue-san… gracias– le dijo Ishida esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. El quincy fijo su atención en el rasguño en el cuello de la chica. Su mirada se entristeció. – Lo lamento Inoue-san–

– ¿Eh? – dijo Orihime sin comprender.

– Por mi falta de capacidad, resulto herida–

– ¿Te refieres a este rasguño? No te preocupes Ishida-kun, no fue nada. Yo soy la que debería pedir perdón. Siempre estoy dependiendo de ustedes, por eso entrene muy duro para ya no ser una carga pero… creo que no funciono– sus ojos plateados se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas. – Por mi culpa siguen lastimándolos–

Rukia apareció detrás de ella y la golpeo en la cabeza.

– ¡Ah! ¡Rukia-chan eso duele! – se quejo la duquesa mientras se protegía la cabeza con ambas manos.

– Deberías de dejar decir esas tonterías. ¡Solo me haces enfadar! Además, ¿qué demonios estabas haciendo en un lugar así?– exclamo la pequeña shinigami con el ceño fruncido. – ¡Y tú Ishida! ¡En vez de estarte quejando deberías pensar en cómo entrenar para hacerte más fuerte! –

El quincy abrió los ojos como platos y bajo la mirada. Orihime lo noto. – Rukia-chan, no deberías regañar a Ishida-kun por algo que fue mi culpa. Yo soy la que debe volverse más fuerte–

– No Inoue-san. Kuchiki-san tiene razón. Debo volverme más fuerte para no volver a fallarle– dijo Ishida con determinación en la mirada.

– Así es Orihime. Nosotros somos tus amigos, por eso siempre cuidaremos de ti. Así que deja de menos preciarte, eso nos duele más que cualquier herida. Si tanto quieres ayudar, entrena y vuélvete fuerte– le dijo Rukia.

Las lágrimas se asomaron en los ojos de la duquesa. Bajo la mirada y asintió fuertemente. Rukia sonrió con ternura. – Ahora seca esas lágrimas y termina de curar a Ishida–

Orihime se froto los ojos con el dorso de su mano. – Sí… Gracias Rukia-chan–

* * *

><p>Después de la batalla ganada, el cuarto escuadrón se dedico a curar a los heridos en la pelea, Orihime decidió ayudarlos con sus poderes curativos. Por ahora estaban en tranquilos, pero el capitán general dio la orden de redoblar la seguridad del seireitei para evitar futuros ataques. Pero no sabían que lo peor estaba a punto de comenzar.<p>

– ¿Has entendido Ichigo? – pregunto Isshin viendo a su hijo directo a los ojos.

– Sí… pero yo no puedo hacerle esto…– contesto el príncipe.

– Es necesario hijo. Si no lo hacemos así, Aizen vendrás por ella– los ojos castaños de Ichigo se llenaron de horror al imaginarse la situación. Apretó los puños con fuerza y dijo:

– Bien, lo haré– y salió de la oficina de su padre.

– Lo lamento Orihime-chan…– susurro Isshin mientras contemplaba el cielo brillante de esa mañana.

* * *

><p>Orihime se encontraba cortando flores para su recamara, cuando sintió una presencia aparecer detrás de ella. – Hola Kurosaki-kun– lo saludo con una sonrisa radiante. Orihime llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola alta, algunos rizos golpeaban en su rostro delicado. El vestido de color azul cielo hacia para pareciera un ángel, haciendo juego con las rosas blancas que sostenía entre sus manos.<p>

– Ho-Hola Inoue– Ichigo estaba nervioso. – _Demonios… ¿cómo me metí en esto?_ – pensó mientras tragaba duro.

– ¿Ocurre algo Kurosaki-kun? – Ichigo la miro extrañado. – Parece que algo te preocupa– contesto ella como leyéndole la mente.

– Estoy bien Inoue, gracias por preguntar– contesto él. – _¿Cómo supo que estaba preocupado? Está mujer da miedo_– pensó.

– Si tú lo dices. ¿Quieres tomar un poco de té? – le pregunto Orihime acercándose al príncipe. Ichigo se tenso por la cercanía de la chica y ella lo noto, separándose de él. – Lo siento, no quise incomodarte– dijo levemente, su voz era triste.

Ichigo se sintió mal por la reacción de la chica. – No perdóname Inoue… yo… ¿puedo tomar el té contigo? – dijo el príncipe con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza.

Orihime sonrió. – Claro Kurosaki-kun. Vamos a la sala– comenzó a caminar hacía sus aposentos, seguida por el príncipe.

La sala de la chica era muy acogedora. Tenía cuatro sillones de diferentes tamaños alrededor de una mesita de caoba. Habían estantes con libros por todas partes, una ventana con balcón con vista al seireitei. Orihime se sentó en un sillón, Ichigo la imito quedando enfrente de ella. – _Ella sería buena decorando nuestro hogar_– pensó el chico. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pensado, sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos. Sus mejillas estaban muy rojas. – _¿Qué demonios me sucede?_ –

– ¿Kurosaki-kun? –

Ichigo salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la dulce voz de Orihime. – ¿Sí? ¿Qué decías? –

– Hoy estás muy distraído Kurosaki-kun. Te pregunte si querías té de fresas– le dijo la duquesa con una sonrisa divertida.

– Sí… Gracias es mi favorito–

– Lo sé– contesto la chica, causando sorpresa en Ichigo. – Ririn, por favor tráenos dos tazas de té de fresas– le dijo Orihime a su doncella. La rubia hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

– Inoue, ¿cómo sabías que me gustaba el té de fresas? – le pregunto Ichigo.

Orihime se sonrojo hasta las orejas. – Ehmm… bueno… Tus hermanas me lo dijeron hace mucho tiempo– contesto con una sonrisa. – _No le puedo decir que he preguntado cosas sobre él desde que lo conocí. Sería vergonzoso_– pensó la chica.

– Ya veo. Esas enanas– dijo Ichigo mientras su ceño se profundizaba. Ririn entro con una bandeja de plata. Dejo las tazas enfrente de los jóvenes y se aparto quedando detrás de Orihime.

La pelinaranja le dio un sorbo a su té. – Delicioso. En verdad tienes excelentes gustos Kurosaki-kun– dijo Orihime con un sonrisa cálida, provocando el sonrojo del príncipe.

– Gracias… creo…–

– Dime Kurosaki-kun, ¿a qué se debe tu visita? – pregunto de repente Orihime. Para ella era extraño que Ichigo la visitara. No eran tan amigos para eso, así que imagino que quería hablar con ella de algo importante. ¿Pero qué?

– ¿Podríamos hablar a solas? – pregunto el príncipe. Orihime asintió y le dijo a Ririn que por favor se retirara. La rubia dudo un momento pero luego suspiro y salió de la habitación.

Ichigo se tenso en su asiento. Nunca en su vida había estado tan nervioso. Trago duro, realmente duro. Podía sentir como sus manos estaban sudorosas y temblando. No podía articular palabra.

Orihime se preocupo. – ¿Kurosaki-kun? – No hubo respuesta. La chica se alarmo. Se paró de su lugar y se dirigió hasta Ichigo, sentándose al lado de él. – ¿Qué ocurre Kurosaki-kun? – dijo la chica inclinando su cabeza para poder capturar la mirada castaña de Ichigo, sin lograrlo. – Kurosaki-kun…–

Ichigo alzo el rostro viéndola directamente. – Inoue…– No había marcha atrás. Tenía que hacerlo. Coloco una de sus fuertes manos en el pequeño hombro de ella, lo hizo con delicadeza temiendo romperla. – Cásate conmigo, Inoue– le dijo viéndola directo a los ojos.

– ¿Q-Qué? –

_CONTINUARÁ…_

* * *

><p>ke tal?<p>

espero ke les haya gustado el capi! por favor diganme si esta kedando bn... estoi empezando a dudar si seguirlo o no... diganme sus opiniones por favor!

dejen reviews!

besos y cuidense XD


	6. Chapter 5: Memorias de Lluvia

Hola! por fin pude terminar el capi 5!

no saben la escuela ha sido un tormento! imaginense crear todas las degradaciones de colores posibles en dos dias! pintados a mano y en cuadros de 2x10cm! fue una odisea! pero bueno yo se que no estan aki para leer mis kejas asi que...

aki les dejo el capi!

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia e ideas que leeran acontinuacion, si me pertenece XD

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: Memorias de Lluvia<strong>

Orihime se encontraba contemplando la lluvia de esa tarde a través de la ventana de su sala. Aún recordaba lo que había sucedido hace tres días en esa misma habitación.

_Ichigo alzo el rostro viéndola directamente. – Inoue…– No había marcha atrás. Tenía que hacerlo. Coloco una de sus fuertes manos en el pequeño hombro de ella, lo hizo con delicadeza temiendo romperla. – Cásate conmigo, Inoue– le dijo viéndola directo a los ojos._

– _¿Q-Qué? – su voz sonó extraña y no podía concentrarse en hablar. – ¿Qué has dicho? – pregunto Orihime. Se encontraba totalmente desubicada, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. _

_Ichigo se sonrojo levemente, desviando la mirada. – No me harás repetirlo, ¿verdad? – dijo visiblemente avergonzado. Orihime desvió la mirada._

_El ambiente era incomodo. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada. Por un lado, Ichigo esperaba la respuesta de la chica y no sabía cómo demonios se había atrevido darle tal proposición. En cambio, Orihime no asimilaba las palabras del chico, no comprendía como todo esto había sucedido._

_Orihime se paró del sillón, dejándolo solo y camino hasta quedar enfrente de la gran ventana, dándole la espalda al príncipe. Sabía que era una falta de educación pero en ese momento no le importaba la etiqueta, solo podía pensar en qué hacer._

_La duquesa intento recordar algún indicio o momento el que Ichigo le haya demostrado un interés romántico, pero no había ninguno. Orihime se llevo una de sus manos a la frente, sosteniéndola. – ¿Qué debo hacer? – pensó con amargura._

_Ichigo sostenía con fuerza la tela de su pantalón con ambas manos. Observaba la espalda de la chica con mucha frustración, su ceño estaba muy profundizado y podía sentir las gotas de sudor resbalar por su barbilla. Ahogo una exclamación cuando vio que la chica comenzaba a girarse para poder verlo, quedando frente a frente._

_Castaño vs. Gris. Sus miradas se encontraron, ambos se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo. La mandíbula de Orihime estaba tensa, como queriendo decir algo pero las palabras no salían. Ichigo observo como ella inhalaba fuertemente. Él trago seco, estaba a punto de decir algo._

– _¿Po… Por qué… Kurosaki-kun? – dijo débilmente la pelinaranja._

– _¿Huh? – articulo Ichigo parpadeando. – ¿Po-Por qué? – repitió. No lo dijo porque haya estado confundido, sino porque no sabía que contestarle a la chica._

_Orihime agarro la falda de su vestido y bajo la mirada. – Sí… ¿por qué quieres casarte conmigo? – _

_Ichigo no respondió nada, solo que quedo ahí sentado en silencio, viendo el tapete de la sala. Ni siquiera se atrevía a verla a los ojos._

_La duquesa soltó un suspiro, volviéndole a dar la espalda. – Comprendo. Te daré mi respuesta en una semana. Por ahora, por favor vete–_

_Orihime dejo escapar una lágrima silenciosa en cuanto escucho la puerta cerrarse lentamente._

Orihime pego su frente a la ventana, la lluvia que golpeaba el cristal lo hacía ponerse frío. Siempre le había gustado esa sensación en la frente y más ahora que su cara ardía por la vergüenza. Amaba la lluvia. Cuando era más pequeña, le encantaba poder correr debajo de la lluvia, pero ahora que es mayor era prohibido. Suspiro de nuevo.

– Orihime-sama…– la llamo Ririn mientras entraba a la habitación. Orihime le prestó toda su atención. – La princesa Karin-sama ha venido a verla– le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

– Cl-Claro… Hazla pasar por favor– contesto la ojigris. Ririn hizo una reverencia y salió a buscar a la princesa. Minutos después, Karin apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Llevaba puesto un vestido de color azul muy bonito, dejando ver sus delgados hombros y en sus manos llevaba una canasta. – Hola Karin-chan, por favor siéntate–

– Gracias. Te he traído tus pasteles favoritos– le contesto la princesa mostrando el interior de la canasta. Eran pasteles de chocolate con fresas.

– ¡Deliciosos! ¡Gracias Karin-chan! – exclamo Orihime, en sus ojos había un brillo de agradecimiento. – Ririn-chan, por favor tráenos un poco de té– le pidió con una sonrisa. La doncella asintió con una sonrisa antes de salir por lo pedido. – Me alegra que hayas venido a verme Karin-chan–

– Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos solas. Pensé que sería agradable poder hablar– contesto la princesa. Orihime estaba feliz, tomo uno de los pastelillos, pero cuando estaba a punto de comerlo, vio las fresas y un chico de cabello naranja apareció en su mente. – ¿Estás bien, Orihime? –

La ojigris volteo a ver a su amiga confundida. – ¿Eh?... Sí Karin-chan, ¿po-por qué preguntas? – dijo intentando sonar tranquila, aunque por dentro no lo estaba.

– Porque pareces algo triste y no intentes ocultarlo. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuando estas fingiendo–

Orihime se sonrojo levemente pero con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro. – No es nada de qué preocuparse… Es algo que puedo resolver sola Karin-chan– cuando vio la mirada reprobatoria de su amiga, se apresuro a decir– T-Te prometo que si no puedo serás la primera en saberlo–

Karin suspiro con cansancio. – Siempre haces lo mismo… Bueno, hablemos de otro tema. ¿Qué harás para tu cumpleaños? –

Orihime casi se atraganta con su pastel al escuchar eso. – ¿Cumpleaños? – en ese momento Ririn entro con el té. La duquesa bebió con prisa su té de vainilla. Suspiro aliviada. – ¿A qué te refieres Karin-chan? –

– Orihime, ¿no me digas que no piensas celebrar tu cumpleaños? – la duquesa negó con un movimiento de cabeza. – Eso no está bien… ¡Debes celebrarlo! –

– Ehmm… Pero Karin-chan, no parece correcto hacer una fiesta estando en medio de una guerra– contesto la chica.

– Eso no tiene nada que ver, nosotras celebramos el nuestro hace un mes y no sucedió nada. De hecho se sintió bien tener un poco de diversión para variar– dijo Karin antes de beber de su té.

– No lo sé Karin-chan…–

– Está decidido. Tu fiesta será en dos días– dijo Karin parándose del sillón. – Iré a avisarle a Yuzu y al viejo. Nos vemos Orihime– dijo la pelinegra antes de salir de la habitación con una sonrisa divertida.

Orihime no tuvo oportunidad de alegar nada. Suspiro derrotada. Ella debía saber que era inútil discutir con la gemela Kurosaki.

Clavo su mirada en el líquido de color amarillo pálido que contenía su taza de té, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Ririn se acerco por detrás, viendo a su ama con preocupación. – ¿Se encuentra bien Orihime-sama? – dijo la rubia.

Orihime asintió levemente, sin voltear a verla. – Discúlpame por favor Ririn-chan, no me siento bien. Iré a recostarme– dijo la duquesa incorporándose del sillón y caminando a su habitación.

– Más tarde le traere algún medicamento– la anuncio Ririn. Orihime simplemente sonrió y contesto un casi inaudible "gracias", antes de meterse a su habitación.

* * *

><p>– Aún no estoy convencido de esto Kisuke– dijo Isshin mientras veía a su consejero. Ambos se encontraban en la oficina del rey. Kisuke le devolvió la mirada a Isshin.<p>

– No tenemos otra opción– susurro el rubio.

Isshin bajo la mirada hasta el libro de cuero café que sostenía entre sus manos, tenía varias incrustaciones de piedras preciosas de colores por todo el lomo. – ¿Está información es confiable? – pregunto el rey. Sus ojos castaños estaban llenos de escepticismo. Kisuke guardo silencio y desvió su mirada verde. – Kisuke… es muy importante saber el origen de este libro–

El rubio suspiro. – Fue robado de la biblioteca personal de Aizen Sousuke– dijo con voz firme.

Isshin abrió los ojos como platos y se incorporo rápidamente de su asiento. – ¿Qué has dicho? – pregunto el rey, su voz era temblorosa y áspera.

– Podemos suponer que Aizen conoce más de esto que nosotros– dijo Kisuke cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho. – Por eso es necesario actuar de esta manera–

Isshin entrecerró los ojos. Su labio era una fina línea muy tensa. – Entiendo… Así será…– dijo el rey apretando con fuerza el libro de piedras. – Solo espero que sea lo correcto…–

* * *

><p>– ¡Hermano! – grito Orihime mientras se levantaba de golpe. Su respiración era agitaba y varias gotas de sudor perlaban su frente. Estaba en su habitación. – Fue una pesadilla…– se dijo así misma mientras relajaba las manos que sostenían el cobertor de la cama. Se incorporo con cuidado, se estiro y camino hasta la ventana. Aún seguía lloviendo. Coloco su mano en el frío cristal y los recuerdos llegaron a su mente.<p>

– _¡Orihime!_ – _exclamo Rangiku mientras veía a la chica de 14 años bailar debajo de la lluvia. _

– _¡Rangiku-san! ¡Estoy cazando hadas!_ – _dijo Orihime mientras reía con diversión. La rubia se acerco a ella con las manos en la cadera. Al ver que la joven duquesa no le prestaría atención, suspiro y relajo la mirada. _– _¡Vamos Rangiku-san! ¡Únete!_–

– _Lo siento Orihime pero no es correcto que hagamos esto. No es propio de alguien en nuestra posición. Vamos a dentro a tomar un poco de té caliente_– _dijo Rangiku tomando por los hombros a la chica. Orihime supo que su tutora hablaba en serio. Ella asintió y siguió a la rubia. _

– _Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que salí en un día lluvioso_– pensó Orihime. Suspiró. Su aliento choco en el cristal, empañándolo. Con su dedo dibujo un pequeño corazón. Suspiró de nuevo. – Kurosaki-kun…– susurro. Agitó su cabeza naranja rápidamente, sacando esos pensamientos. – Suficiente– se dijo. Tomo su capa de color azul grisáceo y salió de su habitación.

* * *

><p>Sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Sí era la espalda de Ichigo, sí él se encontraba con Yoruichi pero no podían estar haciendo eso.<p>

Ella había decidido dar una caminata por el seireitei. Ella sabía que estaba lloviendo, pero no le importaba. En verdad necesitaba sentirse bien y poder olvidar y la lluvia era la única que podía lograrlo.

En el centro de uno de los jardines del seireitei, había una capilla. Era blanca por fuera y tenía una gran cúpula de oro en la cima. Por dentro había velas encendidas, que hacían ver las paredes tan hermosas como el oro de la cúpula. Orihime se dio cuenta que habían varias ofrendas. En ese lugar llegaban a orar. La duquesa hizo una pequeña oración por su hermano y salió de ahí. Pero en seguida volvió a esconderse al ver a dos personas en el kiosco justo delante de la cúpula.

Ichigo se encontraba sentado en el kiosco del jardín. Yoruichi estaba enfrente de él. De repente, la morena se inclino hasta el rostro del chico, muy cerca. – _Se están besando_– pensó la duquesa viendo la escena con las mejillas rojas. La imagen era algo borrosa debido a la fuerte lluvia del momento, pero definitivamente se estaban besando. – _¡Se están besando!_ – pensaba Orihime mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Rápidamente se escondió detrás de una pared cercana, intentando controlar su respiración. Se sentía confundida, no entendía nada. – _¿Por qué me pidió que me casara con él, si ama a otra mujer? ¿Por qué?_ – pensaba Orihime. De repente sintió algo húmedo rodar por sus mejillas. Se toco con los dedos y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Apretó sus labios, comenzando a caminar. – _Qué tonta he sido_–

El piso estaba muy húmedo y la duquesa se resbalo inevitablemente. – ¡Aaaahhh! – grito Orihime cayendo de rodillas. Pudo sentir un ardor en las palmas de las manos. Cuando se las reviso estaban raspadas y pequeños puntos de sangre comenzaban a asomarse a través de su pálida piel. – Auch… eso duele…– susurro Orihime con sus ojos cristalinos.

– ¿Inoue? – una voz detrás de ella le causo sorpresa, sobre todo por saber quién era el dueño. Lentamente fue girando su rostro hasta toparse con los ojos castaños de Ichigo. – ¿Estás bien? – pregunto el príncipe acercándose a la joven.

Orihime se seco las lágrimas con rapidez y se paro igual de rápido. – ¡Claro que sí Kurosaki-kun! A veces puedo ser muy torpe– decía la chica mientras agitaba sus manos enfrente de ella y fingía una sonrisa. – No te tienes por qué preocuparte, solo fue un rasguño, no es…–

Ichigo tomo una de las manos de ella en el aire, interrumpiendo las palabras de la chica. Clavo su mirada castaña en las pequeñas heridas de Orihime, mientras ella sentía su rostro arder. Ichigo suspiro levemente. Con su mano libre saco un pañuelo del bolsillo del pantalón y lo rasgo es dos pedazos. Los ato con cuidado en las manos de Orihime y cuando termino le dedico una mirada tranquila a la joven. – Con eso bastara– dijo sonriendo de lado.

Orihime estaba sorprendida. Bajo la mirada hasta sus zapatos, intentando ocultar su sonrojo. – Gracias… Kurosaki-kun…– susurro. – Será mejor que me vaya…– dijo un poco más fuerte y dándose la media vuelta para irse del lugar. Pero una mano grande y fuerte se lo impidió tomándola por el codo. La chica lo observo confundida.

– No puedes irte con esta lluvia. Quédate hasta que cese un poco– le dijo Ichigo. La ojigris asintió lentamente.

Ambos se quedaron ahí, sin decir nada. Solo observaban como la lluvia caía y mojaba todo a su alrededor. Orihime estaba metida en sus pensamientos, cuando algo la saco de ellos. La mano del príncipe estaba deslizándose por debajo de la suya. Alzo el rostro viendo el de Ichigo.

– ¿Kurosaki-kun? – pregunto sorprendida y a la vez avergonzada.

– Lo siento… es solo que… no me gusta verte herida– dijo el chico sin soltar la mano de la pelinaranja, apretando un poco el agarre cuando dijo esas palabras. Ichigo desvió la mirada hacia el otro lado, ocultando su sonrojo.

Orihime mordió su labio inferior. Podía sentir como sus ojos comenzaban a arder debido a que estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar. – _Kurosaki-kun es… tan amable conmigo. ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?_ – pensó la chica.

El príncipe alzo una mano hasta llegar al rostro de porcelana de la duquesa, colocándola justo en su pómulo. Con el dedo pulgar limpio una lágrima fugitiva. – ¿Por qué lloras? – le susurro. Orihime se perdió en sus orbes castañas y supo que lo estaba preocupando, pero no le podía decir la verdad. Eso no.

– Lo lamento, Kurosaki-kun. No quise preocuparte– dijo ella separándose un poco. – Es solo que los días lluviosos me recuerdan a mi hermano mayor– dijo Orihime viéndolo con una sonrisa amarga. Ichigo la interrogo con la mirada. – Te explicaré. Mi hermano siempre me decía, que llovía porque las hadas del bosque necesitaban salir a jugar. Ellas no deben ser vistas por los humanos, porque son demasiado hermosas y puras para nuestros ojos. Por eso aprovechan los días como este, cuando las personas se meten a sus casas, para salir a jugar entre ellas– contó Orihime con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro. Ichigo la observo mientras ella veía con felicidad el cielo gris de esa tarde.

– Es una bonita historia– dijo él imitándola, perdiendo su mirada en el cielo.

– Sí. Pero me gane muchos días de resfriados por salir a buscar a las hadas– dijo Orihime mientras se reía levemente. Bajo su mirada hasta las manos que seguían entrelazadas, para luego desviarla hacia el suelo. Poco a poca la duquesa fue deshaciendo el agarre ante la mirada confundida del chico. Se coloco de nuevo su capucha y camino debajo de la lluvia.

– ¡Inoue! ¡Regresa acá! ¡Te vas a enfermar! – exclamo Ichigo mientras veía la espalda de la chica. Ella se giro sobre sus talones, sonriéndole ampliamente.

– Amo la lluvia Kurosaki-kun– dijo dulcemente. – Porque es la única que puede hacer que los problemas y las preocupaciones se vayan– volvió a decir extendiendo los brazos, dejando que la lluvia los empapara. Alzo su rostro al cielo, con los ojos cerrados. La lluvia se combino con sus lágrimas de tristeza.

– Inoue…–

Orihime volvió a verlo pero su semblante era serio o tal vez algo triste. – ¿Tienes algo que te preocupa… Kurosaki-kun? ¿Aún quieres casarte conmigo?– pregunto la ojigris.

Ichigo abrió los ojos como platos. Tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no correr a abrazarla. Apretó los puños con fuerza y viéndola directo a sus ojos grises asintió.

Después de eso, Orihime se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo, desapareciendo entre la lluvia. Dejando a un Ichigo confundido.

* * *

><p>Todos en el seireitei estaban ocupados. Corrían de aquí para allá como si su vida dependiera de ello. Las doncellas se encargaban de poner las mesas y los hombres arreglaban y limpiaban los salones. <em>¡Todo tiene que ser perfecto!<em>

Habían sido las palabras de Isshin, refiriéndose al cumpleaños de Orihime.

Sí, esa misma noche se celebraría el cumpleaños de Inoue Orihime.

La teniente Hinamori se encontraba supervisando las decoraciones del salón principal por órdenes del rey. Estaba tan absorta revisando la lista que tenía en sus manos que no se dio cuenta de la persona que estaba detrás de ella.

– Buenos días teniente– Momo se sonrojo al reconocer la voz masculina que la llamaba con tanto respeto. Giro su rostro para toparse con unos ojos castaños detrás de un par de lentes gruesos.

– Bu-Buenos días Takaishi-san– contesto la chica algo nerviosa.

– Hoy hay mucho movimiento, ¿no es así? – dijo el chico rubio mientras sonreía.

– Sí. Es por el cumpleaños de Inoue-sama–

– Ya veo. ¿Usted asistirá teniente? –

– Sí. Será muy divertido. Incluso podré usar un vestido que Matsumoto-san me obligo a comprar– contesto Momo con una sonrisa. – De seguro me veré rara en el–

Takaishi negó lentamente con la cabeza. – Pienso que yo tendría mucha suerte de poder verla en un vestido. Puedo apostar a que se vería muy bonita– dijo el joven viéndola directamente con sus ojos castaños. El rostro de Momo se coloreo de rojo al instante. Le dio la espalda al shinigami, intentando que él no viera su sonrojo.

– Ehmm… Si lo deseas… puedes venir conmigo…– dijo la teniente aún sin voltear.

– ¿En serio? ¡Eso sería increíble! Pero… ¿Está segura? – Momo solo asintió fuertemente. – Bien. La veré esta noche teniente– dijo Takaishi antes de irse muy apresurado del lugar, dejando el corazón de Momo latiendo a mil por hora.

* * *

><p>– ¿Nuestra ayuda? – pregunto Tatsuki.<p>

Ella, Rukia e Ishida se encontraban descansando después de un día largo de entrenamiento. Los tres estaban tomando unas deliciosas bebidas cuando de repente Uryuu les había pedido algo inusual.

El chico quincy asintió, sus mejillas eran de un color rosado muy brillante. – Verán… Le he comprado un regalo a Inoue-san y pues yo… quería saber… sí…–

– ¿Sí te podemos ayudar a estar a solas con ella? – dijo Rukia completando la oración. Ishida volvió a asentir pero ahora más rosado. – Claro pero te costara– dijo la pequeña shinigami con una sonrisa torcida.

Ishida suspiro con el ceño fruncido. – Está bien. ¿De cuánto estamos hablando? –

– No queremos dinero. Lo pagaras con favores– dijo la teniente Arisawa, su mirada era seria. Rukia sonrió.

– ¡¿Favores? ¿Están locas? – exclamo el chico incorporándose de golpe de su silla.

– Bien, entonces no te ayudamos– dijo Tatsuki cerrando los ojos mientras cruzaba las piernas y los brazos.

Uryuu apretó sus puños con impotencia. – Bien… Pero nada de cosas raras– dijo el quincy desconfiando del estado mental de sus amigas.

– Hecho– dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo. Ishida se dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí con una sonrisa de satisfacción y emoción.

Cuando por fin el chico se fue, Rukia observo a su amiga por el rabillo del ojo. Suspiro al ver la expresión de la chica. – ¿Estás bien? –

Tatsuki asintió. – No sería una buena amiga si no lo estuviera– contesto la teniente con una sonrisa amarga.

– Eres muy buena Tatsuki pero te podías haber negado– le dijo Rukia tocándole el hombro con gentileza. La ojiazul estaba al tanto de los sentimientos que Tatsuki tenía hacía el chico de gafas.

– No podía hacer eso Rukia. Él me pidió ayuda. Jamás podría negársela– contesto Tatsuki. Con sus dedos presiono el puente de su nariz, intentando no llorar.

– Está bien. Al menos yo estaré ahí para apoyarte, ¿no? – dijo Rukia con una sonrisa sincera. Tatsuki asintió y le agradeció con la mirada.

* * *

><p>– ¡La fiesta es todo un éxito! – exclamo Yuzu juntando sus manos de forma tierna. Se veía muy hermosa en su vestido naranja. – ¿No crees hermano? – dijo volteando a ver al príncipe al lado de ella. Todos en el seireitei habían asistido al evento, incluso el capitán general estaba ahí, se estaban divirtiendo en grande.<p>

– Mmm…– murmuro Ichigo sin prestar demasiada atención. Su ceño era muy profundo mientras veía a la dueña de sus pensamientos desde hace varios días.

Inoue Orihime.

Se veía realmente linda en su vestido color perla. Su cabello estaba recogido en un peinado alto, con algunos mechones sueltos. Era adornado por rosas de color rosa pálido y en su cuello estaba un collar de perlas blancas que la deban un toque de elegancia y belleza muy sutil.

Pero no solo la estaba viendo por lo hermosa que era, también lo hacía porque la conversación que sostuvo con ella hace un par de días aún resonaba en su cabeza.

_¿Tienes algo que te preocupa… Kurosaki-kun? ¿Aún quieres casarte conmigo?_

Ichigo apretó sus puños y entrecerró los ojos. – _¿A qué te referías con eso Inoue?_ – pensó.

– ¿Hermano? ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto Yuzu tomándolo por la manga de su saco de color rojo.

Ichigo la observo mientras parpadeaba varias veces. – Sí. Estoy bien Yuzu– dijo antes de acariciarla en la cabeza con cariño.

– Hermano, no me trates como una niña pequeña. Ya tengo 20 años– le dijo la princesa son un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas. Ichigo solo sonrió y se fue, dejándola confundida por su actitud.

El príncipe cruzo el salón, esquivando a la multitud para poder llegar con sus amigos. – Hasta que dignas en aparecer Ichigo– le reclamo Rukia con las manos en sus caderas.

– Cállate Rukia. Eres muy escandalosa– le dijo Ichigo con el ceño fruncido y tapándose el oído cercano a la pelinegra. Rukia comenzó a amenazarlo de muerte pero él simplemente la ignoro, dirigiendo su mirada a la gris de la duquesa. – Feliz cumpleaños Inoue–

Orihime abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras el calor subía a sus mejillas. Esbozo la sonrisa más tranquila que pudo. – Gracias Kurosaki-kun–

Ambos pares de ojos se encontraron. Por un minuto sintieron que eran los únicos en el lugar.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo planean verse de esa forma? – pregunto Tatsuki, sacándolos a ambos de la ensoñación. Los jóvenes pelinaranjas se sonrojaron fuertemente, desviando sus miradas en direcciones opuestas. – ¿Qué pasa con ustedes chicos? – volvió a burlarse la teniente. Su rostro era una mezcla de satisfacción y diversión.

– Ese no es tu asunto– contesto Ichigo cruzándose de brazos.

– Entonces si hay algo– dijo Renji con una sonrisa que mostraba su blanca dentadura. Ichigo se insulto mentalmente por ser tan lengua suelta. El príncipe no respondió.

– El que calla otorga Ichigo– dijo Chad igualmente divertido pero sin demostrarlo demasiado.

– Espera un minuto… ¿Están diciendo que Kurosaki está interesado en mi Orihime-chan? – exclamo Hirako. Sus amigos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

– Hey, ¿A qué te refieres con tuya? – dijo Ichigo visiblemente molesto.

– ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Ella es demasiado para ti! ¡Además tienes aspecto de vago! – decía Shinji sin importarle hacer un escándalo. Orihime se sonrojo hasta las orejas por las cosas que decía el chico rubio.

– ¡Hirako-kun! – exclamo la pelinaranja en forma de protesta.

– Solo busco lo mejor para ti Orihime-chan. Como tu hermano mayor debo hacerlo–

– ¿¡Hermano mayor! – grito Ichigo tomando el rubio por la camisa. Ambos tenían una vena pulsante en la sien y sus frentes chocaban fuertemente. Rukia apretó los puños, se estaba exasperando.

Coloco cada una de sus manos en la cara de los chicos y los empujo con fuerza, haciendo que ambos cayeran de espalda al suelo. – ¡Ya basta! ¡Parecen un par de cavernícolas! – grito realmente molesta.

– Déjalos Rukia. No tienen remedio– le dijo Tatsuki.

Ishida había aprovechado esa pequeña distracción para colocarse al lado de la duquesa. Con respeto y caballerosidad, el quincy hizo una reverencia enfrente de la chica, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos. – ¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo, Inoue-san? – dijo ofreciéndole su antebrazo.

Orihime se sorprendió al principio, pero enseguida cambio su semblante por uno más tierno. – Claro Ishida-kun– contesto entrelazando su brazo con el de él, dejándose guiar a la pista de baile. Todos los presentes estaban atónitos, en especial Ichigo pero ese sentimiento se transformo en furia y no sabía el por qué.

– Ishida es muy inteligente– dijo Renji tomando su barbilla con su mano.

– Ya lo creo. ¡Hey Ichigo! Más te vale apurarte o Ishida te ganara– le dijo Rukia con una sonrisa. Ichigo solo gruño como respuesta. La pequeña ojiazul observo a Tatsuki. El semblante de su amiga era muy triste, por más que intentara sonreír no podía. – Tatsuki, vamos a tomar algo, ¿sí? – dijo Rukia tomando el hombro de la chica. La teniente solo sonrió. Ambas se fueron lejos de la pista de baile.

* * *

><p>Ichigo no entendía porque le molestaba tanto verla en brazos de otro.<p>

No eran tan cercanos… Claro él había pedido su mano en matrimonio, pero fueron por ciertas circunstancias. También ella era amiga de sus hermanas y recordaba como jugaban durante horas en el jardín de su casa, a él solía gustarle verla reír con diversión. Se podía sentar horas viéndola solo a ella.

Ichigo sacudió su cabeza quitando esos recuerdos de su mente. Volviendo al tema… Aparte de esas cosas, no sentía más por ella, de eso estaba seguro, pero ¿por qué seguía molesto? Y… ¿por qué sentía su cabeza echa un lío?

Fue entonces cuando recordó su conversación con Yoruichi.

_Llovía. _

_Como odiaba la lluvia. _

_¿Por qué? Le recordaba el día más triste de su vida. _

_El funeral de su madre, Masaki._

_Ichigo se encontraba paseando por los jardines del seireitei, cuando la lluvia hizo su aparición. Rápidamente se refugió en uno de los kioscos del lugar. Sacudió su cabellera naranja quitándose un poco las gotas de lluvia, provocando que algunas rodaran por sus mejillas perdiéndose en su amplio y fuerte pecho. Se sentó en el banco del kiosco. _

_Alzo su rostro hacia el cielo gris. _

_Gris._

– _Igual que sus ojos_– _susurro mientras la imagen de cierta chica aparecía en su mente. Un color carmín adorno sus mejillas. Su ceño se hizo más profundo. _

_Él le había pedido a Orihime que se casara con él. Pero todo había salido mal. _

_Llevo sus manos hacia su cabello, jalándolo con frustración. En serio que lo había arruinado. Ella le había preguntado algo realmente importante y él no dijo absolutamente nada. Ella debió haberse sentido muy mal con su silencio._

_Ahora ella no le hablaba desde hace un par de días, lo había alejado y se sentía horrible al respecto. _

– _¿Por qué tan preocupado Ichigo?_ –

_Dijo una voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Alzo su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada dorada de Yoruichi. _– _No estoy preocupado_– _protesto el chico. ¿Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no había sentido la presencia de la mujer?_

– _¿En serio? Creí que estarías preocupado por tu compromiso con Orihime_– _dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. Ichigo ahogo una exclamación. _– _Pero veo que me equivoque_–

_Ichigo desvió la mirada, se había vuelto a sonrojar. _– _¿Co-Cómo demonios sabes eso?_ –

_Yoruichi se rió. _– _¿Acaso no conoces a Urahara?_ –

_El príncipe entrecerró los ojos, creando una nota mental de patearle el trasero al consejero loco. _– _No hay privacidad en este lugar_–

– _Claro que no la hay. Eso es lo divertido_– _dijo divertida la morena. De repente su sonrisa se desvaneció tan pronto que sorprendió al chico. Yoruichi se cruzo de brazos observando al hombre enfrente de ella. _– _¿Qué estás haciendo Ichigo?_ –

_Esa pregunta lo tomo con la guardia baja. _– _Eh…_– _no sabía que responderle._

– _Se me había olvidado con quien hablaba_– _dijo la morena soltando un suspiro. _– _Te lo haré fácil. ¿Sientes algo por ella?_ –

_Y fue cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba seguro. Sí le tenía aprecio pero… ¿había algo más? No tenía ni idea. Bajo su mirada hasta sus zapatos, incapaz de responder a esa pregunta. Demonios… últimamente no respondía a nada._

_Otro suspiro por parte de la morena. En dos pasos se acerco hasta el chico, inclinándose hacía enfrente, quedando realmente cerca de su rostro. _– _¿Sientes algo?_ –

_Ichigo negó con la cabeza. No sentía nada, aún teniéndola tan cerca, no se sonrojo, no siento dolor en el estomago, absolutamente nada. Y se pregunto por qué. Él sabía que la mujer frente a él era muy hermosa, demasiado… por dios es un hombre después de todo y puede reconocer la belleza de una mujer pero no sentía nada hacía ella. _

– _Eso es bueno_– _dijo la morena incorporándose con una sonrisa con sus labios. _–_Intenta averiguarlo_– _dijo antes de desaparecer usando shunpo._

– _¡Aaaahhh! _– _una exclamación interrumpió sus pensamientos._

No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Necesitaba respuestas y las quería ahora.

Ichigo se encamino hacía la pista de baile.

* * *

><p>Orihime se estaba divirtiendo mucho.<p>

Karin tenía razón respecto a la fiesta. Al principio ella pensaba que estaba mal hacer un evento así cuando se estaba viviendo una guerra, pero al ver la cara de alegría de sus amigos, al verlos tan relajados, entendió que era necesario hacerla fiesta. Además que podía olvidar sus problemas por una horas.

– Bailas muy bien Ishida-kun– lo elogio mientras el dedicaba una sonrisa. Ambos se encontraban en el centro de la pista de baile, con las demás parejas bailando alrededor de ellos.

– Gracias Inoue-san– contesto el quincy. – ¿Se está divirtiendo? –

– ¡Claro! En especial porque puedo estar con todos mis amigos– contesto con mucha energía la duquesa.

– Eso es bueno. Me alegra que este sonriendo–

Su respuesta sorprendió a Orihime. – ¿A qué te refieres Ishida-kun? –

El chico de gafas la observo un poco serio. – Últimamente ha estado muy triste Inoue-san. No era usted misma– contesto Ishida. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. – Extrañaba sus sonrisas–

Orihime se sorprendió un poco para luego sonreírle al ojiazul. – Gracias Ishida-kun, es muy dulce de tu parte–

Cuando el joven vio la sonrisa de Orihime, pudo sentir un presión en la boca del estomago, se quedo sin aliento y su corazón se acelero tanto que se empezó a preguntar si la chica enfrente de él podría escucharlo. Trago saliva. – I-Inoue-san…– intento hablar, enojándose consigo mismo por no poder controlarse. – Yo… quisiera…–

– Con permiso Ishida– una voz lo interrumpió. Ambos observaron a la persona al lado de ellos. Orihime se sorprendió al ver al príncipe parado a mitad de la pista de baile, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y con el ceño muy marcado, tanto que se pregunto si podría ser permanente.

Ishida alzo una ceja en dirección al pelinaranja. – Como le decía Inoue-san…– dijo el quincy volviéndose para ver a la chica.

– Hey– exclamo Ichigo acercándose a la pareja. – No te atrevas a ignorarme–

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres Kurosaki? – pregunto el ojiazul, visiblemente irritado.

– Deseo bailar con Inoue. Así que muévete que me estas estorbando– dijo Ichigo.

Ishida arrugo más la frente. – El único que estorba aquí eres tú Kurosaki. Además yo estoy bailando con ella– dijo el quincy levantándose sus gafas.

– Eso no me interesa. Muévete quincy– dijo Ichigo más irritado.

– ¿Acaso las palabras no entran en tu cerebro shinigami? No puedo creer que seas el heredero del reino, teniendo tan pocos modales–

Orihime observo como la ira de Ichigo llego hasta sus ojos. Estaba muda ante la discusión de los dos hombres enfrente de ella.

– ¿Modales? Yo te enseñare modales– dijo Ichigo tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

– Inténtalo principito–

– ¡Basta! – exclamo Orihime colocándose entre los chicos. Todos observaban con atención la discusión de ambos. – Están haciendo un escándalo en el día de mi cumpleaños– dijo la chica con ojos suplicantes, su mirada era tan triste que ambos chicos perdieron ante ella. Se separaron lentamente, sin observarse. – Por favor Ishida-kun, déjame a solas con Kurosaki-kun–

Ishida apretó los puños mientras asentía. Se dio media vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud. Ichigo sonrió triunfante pero la alegría le duraría muy poco. Dirigió su mirada hacia la pelinaranja, quien lo observaba con el ceño levemente fruncido. – ¿Qué? – pregunto Ichigo.

– Fuiste demasiado grosero con Ishida-kun. Espero que le pidas una disculpa– Ichigo bufo ante sus palabras. Jamás le pediría perdón al quincy, prefería meter las manos en un panal lleno de abejas.

Ichigo volvió a dirigir su mirada a la plateada de la joven frente a él.

– Necesito hablar contigo a solas– la voz varonil de Ichigo resonó en sus oídos. Orihime se sonrojo.

– ¿A… A solas? –

Ichigo asintió en respuesta, la estaba viendo fijamente. Orihime pudo notar que sus ojos eran muy penetrantes, como si estuvieran derritiendo su alma. Cuando él la veía de esa manera sus piernas comenzaban a temblar, su garganta se secaba tanto que no podía hablar y todo a su alrededor se volvía borroso, solo podía ver a él. Orihime suspiro derrotada, siguiendo al príncipe.

* * *

><p>Ambos llegaron a un balcón.<p>

Orihime se abrazo a si misma cuando sintió la brisa de esa noche, aún cuando le causo escalofríos lo sintió agradable.

– La noche está muy tranquila– comento viendo el cielo despejado. Podía apreciar con claridad el gran número de estrellas. Esbozo una sonrisa.

Ichigo la contemplaba callado. Cuando la vio sonreír de esa manera, pudo sentir como su estomago se encogía. Era tan hermosa que dolía verla. Desvió la mirada intentado tranquilizar a su cuerpo. Se obligo a sí mismo a recordar que tenía que hacer. – Inoue…– su voz sonó más perturbada de lo que hubiera deseado. Observo a la chica, asegurándose de tener su atención. – Quiero saber cuál es tu respuesta–

Orihime se tenso en su lugar. No esperaba que Ichigo le fuera a hacer esa pregunta. Y lo peor es que aún no lo sabía.

Desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia el cielo, intentando permanecer calmada para poder pensar. La imagen de Ichigo y Yoruichi besándose regreso a su mente. Su pecho se contrajo. ¿Realmente sería capaz de separar a dos personas que se aman? ¿Por qué Ichigo le había propuesto matrimonio? No lo entendía. Ella deseaba con todo su ser nunca haber visto esa escena.

– Inoue– la voz de Ichigo la saco de sus pensamientos. Orihime lo volteo a ver, dándose cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraba el chico, estaba a 30 cm de de su cuerpo. Su rostro se torno de color rojo. ¿Cómo podía pensar claramente cuando el aroma del príncipe nublaba sus sentidos? – Inoue– volvió a repetir el pelinaranja. Alzo su mano hasta colocarla en la nuca de la chica, sintiendo la cremosa piel debajo de sus dedos. Acerco sus labios a la oreja de ella. – Solo quiero protegerte– le dijo en un susurro.

Orihime tuvo que aferrarse a los fuertes hombros del chico para no caer. Con este acto ella perdió todo sentido de la realidad. – _Puedo ser egoísta. No… deseo ser egoísta_– pensó la chica cerrando sus ojos. Con cuidado aparto al chico, mientras le sonreía. – Debo irme Kurosaki-kun– dijo antes de darse media vuelta y regresar a la fiesta.

– ¡Inoue! – exclamo Ichigo siguiéndola.

– Ichigo. Ven. Tu padre esta felicitando a Orihime– le dijo Rukia en cuanto entro al salón. Todos estaban reunidos en un solo lugar, escuchando como su rey elogiaba y felicitaba a la duquesa. Ichigo se acerco hasta quedar enfrente de la multitud.

– ¡Felicidades Orihime-chan! – exclamaba Isshin mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la ojigris.

– Gracias Kurosaki-sama. Muchísimas gracias a todos por asistir– dijo la chica con una sonrisa y haciendo una reverencia. – Aprovechando que tengo su atención. Me gustaría dar una noticia– dijo Orihime. Respiro profundamente, sus manos temblaban a sus costados. – Kurosaki-kun, acepto tu propuesta de matrimonio– dijo viendo al príncipe a sus ojos castaños.

Las exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar. Todos estaban demasiado sorprendidos por la noticia. No lo podían creer.

– Ichigo, ¿es eso cierto? – le pregunto Chad a su amigo, pero él no respondió.

– Hermano, contestanos– le dijo Yuzu agitándole el brazo pero simplemente no respondía. Su mirada estaba clavada en la de Orihime.

– ¡Masaki! ¡Tendremos una hermosa nuera! ¡Soy tan feliz! ¡Por fin nuestro hijo sentara cabeza! – lloraba el rey mientras alzaba las manos al cielo.

– ¡Viejo! ¡Podrías parar! – dijo Karin acercándose a su padre. – Estas arruinando el momento.

– Ishida– susurro Tatsuki. Su amigo estaba inmóvil, por un momento creyó que había dejado de respirar. La chica se acerco lentamente a él. – Estás…–

– Estoy bien– dijo rápidamente, interrumpiendo a la chica. Entre sus manos tenía el regalo que le entregaría a Orihime, lo apretó con tanta fuerza que lo había partido en dos. – Perfectamente bien–

Ichigo por fin despertó, estaba aún confundido por la declaración de la chica. Se acerco hasta ella. – Inoue… ¿en serio? – pregunto el chico.

Orihime simplemente asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ichigo sintió la necesidad de abrazarla muy fuerte pero se contuvo, jamás haría eso enfrente de sus amigos. Lo molestarían por toda la eternidad.

– ¡Eso es genial fresita! – exclamo una niña de cabello rosa mientras se subía al hombro del príncipe.

– Yachiru… mocosa rosada… ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no te subas en mí como si fuera un maldito caballo! – dijo Ichigo molesto, tomando a la niña por las ropas y quitándosela de encima.

Yachiru lo observo curiosa, para luego dirigirse a Orihime. – ¿Pretendes tener hijos que este amargado? – pregunto señalando al pelinaranja.

Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron por la pregunta. – ¡Yachiru-chan! ¡No digas esas cosas! – exclamo Orihime. Ichigo soltó a la niña antes de suspirar derrotado.

– Eres buena con los nombres, ¿verdad? – dijo la niña viendo a Orihime a los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro. – Serás un excelente complemento para fresita-kun, señorita senos grandes– dijo antes de irse corriendo.

– ¡Kenpachi! ¡Controla a tu teniente! – exclamo el príncipe con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza al igual que Orihime.

– Sí, sí– dijo sin ganas Kenpachi.

– Ichigo– lo llamo Rangiku acercándose a la pareja pelinaranja. – No me importa que seas el príncipe y tampoco me importa que le haya jurado lealtad a tu padre, si le haces daño a mi Orihime te pateare el trasero tan fuerte que nunca podrás volver a sentarte, ¿me entendiste?– lo amenazo, sus ojos celestes eran serios. Ichigo trago duro, temiendo la ira de la mujer frente a él. Asintió frenéticamente. – Bien. Me alegra que seas tú entonces– comento Rangiku con una gran sonrisa.

– Eso no era necesario Rangiku-san– le dijo Orihime, el ceño de la joven estaba levemente fruncido.

– Claro que sí Orihime. Tenemos que establecer las reglas desde el principio, así nos ahorraremos muchos problemas–

– Eso es cierto Orihime. Todos sabemos que Ichigo es muy denso y no tengo ninguna duda de que te hará llorar, así que bajo advertencia no hay engaño– comento Rukia con las manos en las caderas. Ichigo se molesto, ¿por qué ellas estaban hablando de él como si no estuviera presente?

El príncipe estaba a punto de decir algo cuando una explosión lo interrumpió. – ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Renji.

– Parece que vino de afuera– dijo Byakuya. Sus ojos azules estaban viendo a través de las ventanas. En el cielo nocturno se podían observar destellos de color rojo brillante, como si fueran fuegos artificiales.

Un reiatsu muy pesado tomo desprevenidos a todos los presentes. No, no era uno… eran varios reiatsus.

De repente un rayo rojo atravesó el techo, haciéndolo pedazos. Escombros cayeron sobre el salón, enterrando a todos. Por varios segundos, reino el silencio por todo el lugar, el polvo hacia dificultaba mucho la visión.

De un solo esfuerzo, Ichigo se quito de encima un pedazo de concreto. Con su propio cuerpo había protegido a Orihime, se encontraba entre ella y el escombro.

– ¿Estás bien Inoue? – le pregunto viéndola con los ojos llenos de preocupación. Él se encontraba encima de ella, la tenía agarrada de la cintura con una sola mano y con la otra sostenía el pedazo de techo.

– Sí, gracias Kurosaki-kun– dijo sonrojada por la cercanía de su prometido. Ichigo suavizo la mirada al escucharla decir que estaba bien, soltó un suspiro tranquilo. La ayudo a pararse. – ¿No estás herido Kurosaki-kun? –

– No, solo unos rasguños pero estoy bien Inoue–

La chica suspiro. – Gracias a dios– Sus ojos grises revisaron todo el lugar, era desolador ver el gran salón tan destruido.

Poco a poco todos fueron saliendo del gran desastre.

– ¿Se encuentra bien teniente? – pregunto Takaishi, levantando a Momo del suelo. La chica se sonrojo fuertemente ante el acto del shinigami.

– Sí, estoy…– Momo se quedo callada al ver el brazo del chico. – Takaishi-san, estás herido– dijo con preocupación la castaña.

– ¿Eh? ¿Esto? No se preocupe teniente, es solo un rasguño– dijo el castaños rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza. Momo arrugo el ceño un poco, estaba preocupada.

Tomo el vuelo de su vestido rosa y de un solo jalón lo rasgo, obteniendo un pedazo de tela. Se acerco al chico de gafas y ato la tela sobre el rasguño. – Listo, así no le pasara nada. Pero debes prometer que dejaras que alguien de la cuarta división te revise, ¿está bien? –

– Claro. Gracias teniente. Es muy amable de su parte– contesto Takaishi, tomando la mano de Momo y apretándola suavemente. Momo desvió la mirada para ocultar el sonrojo y la sonrisa tonta que tenía en esos momentos. Unos gritos estropearon la escena, ambos castaños voltearon a ver de qué trataba.

– ¡Rukia! ¿En dónde está Rukia? – exclamo preocupado Renji. – ¡Es tan pequeña que probablemente sigue enterrada! – un gran trozo de techo le cayó encima al chico mandril callando sus gritos.

– Es un idiota– dijo Rukia mientras se quitaba el polvo de sus manos. – Gracias por protegerme hermano– le dijo la ojiazul al capitán.

– Hmm– bufo antes de darse la vuelta. Rukia sonrió, su hermano era tan genial.

– ¡Karin! ¡Yuzu! ¿Están bien? – pregunto Ichigo cuando localizo a sus hermanas. Su padre estaba inconsciente sobre ellas. – ¿Qué le paso al viejo? –

– Salto sobre nosotras para protegernos, pero dolió tanto que me enoje y lo golpee en el rostro– le explico Karin.

– No debiste hacer eso Karin-chan. Papá solo quería protegernos–

– Hay maneras más sutiles de hacerlo Yuzu. No saltas sobre la gente gritando: ¡Súper papá! –

Ichigo suspiro cansado. Pateo a su padre para poder liberar a sus hermanas. –Viejo loco –

– ¡Capitán! ¿Se encuentra bien? – le pregunto Rangiku el peliblanco.

– Sí, estoy bien–

Las lágrimas se asomaron en los ojos celestes de la rubia. – ¡Estoy tan contenta! ¡Capitán! – exclamo Rangiku antes de abalanzarse sobre Toushiro para poder abrazarlo. La cara del chico quedo entre sus enormes pechos, haciéndolo sonrojar.

– ¡Matsumoto! ¡Deja de abrazarme! ¡Tus pechos no me dejan respirar! – grito Toushiro intentando alejar a la mujer, empujándola por la cara.

– ¿Ah? ¡El capitán es muy grosero! – dijo Rangiku jalándole las mejillas. – Para ser solo un niño no tienes el espíritu de uno capitán–

– ¿Qué? – exclamo el capitán con furia en su tono de voz.

No lejos de ahí, varios shinigamis observaban la escena con sorpresa. – El capitán Hitsugaya tiene mucha suerte– dijo Hirako con los brazos cruzados y entrecerrando los ojos. Los demás asintieron al mismo tiempo, estando de acuerdo con el teniente.

– Rangiku deberías dejar de molestar al capitán Hitsugaya– dijo Gin dedicándole una sonrisa a la rubia. Las demás personas veían este gesto algo terrorífico pero para Rangiku era muy dulce.

– ¡Pero Gin! El capitán es tan lindo, no puedo evitar abrazarlo– dijo la rubia haciendo un puchero.

– Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí– susurro Toushiro mientras colocaba su mano en su cara sonrojada.

– Parece ser que todos están bien– dijo Orihime viendo desde lejos las diferentes escenas que se estaban desarrollando.

– ¿Qué fue lo que causo la explosión? – se pregunto el capitán Ukitake viendo con sus ojos castaños el hueco que había en el techo del salón.

– No estoy seguro pero no tenemos tiempo que perder– dijo Isshin viendo el techo, analizándolo. – Capitán general– dijo sin voltear a verlo.

– Entendido Kurosaki-sama– contesto Yamamoto. – Escuadrones 2, 4 y 5 prepárense para proteger a la familia real. Los demás escuadrones comiencen la búsqueda de…–

– No será necesario una búsqueda– dijo una voz juguetona. Todos los presentes voltearon a ver hacia arriba, de donde provenía la voz. Todos adoptaron poses de defensa al ver al dueño de la voz.

Justo encima de ellos, estaba Antenor Luppi. En sus ojos violetas había diversión, al igual que en su sonrisa.

– ¡Luppi! ¡Tú fuiste el culpable de esto! – exclamo Toushiro visiblemente enojado.

– Me gustaría poder tomar el crédito de esto pero no fui yo. Siento desilusionarte Hitsugaya– contesto el pelinegro sonriendo más ampliamente, casi de una manera macabra. – Esto fue obra de mis 9 compañeros que están esperando poder matarlos–

Todos se alarmaron.

– ¿Cómo entraron tantos espadas en el seireitei? – pregunto Ukitake, Rukia estaba a su lado para poder protegerlo.

– ¿Espadas? – pregunto confundido Luppi para después reír fuertemente. – ¿Ustedes han creído todo este tiempo que yo soy un espada? – dijo el pelinegro entre risas. – Eso ha sido un cumplido, se los agradezco. Pero para su mala suerte, solo 8 de nosotros, incluyéndome, somos privaron espada. Los otros dos son espadas–

Todos estaban atónitos.

– _Luppi, ¿es un privaron espada? Pero es tan fuerte_– pensó Hitsugaya, gotas gruesas de sudor resbalaban por su frente.

– Así es Hitsugaya. Piénsalo. Si yo soy así de fuerte, como serán los que están por encima de mí– dijo Luppi con una sonrisa. – Llego la hora–

Varias presencias comenzaron a acercarse al lugar. Estaban a punto de ser atacados.

– Demonios…– susurro Ichigo, él se encontraba protegiendo a su prometida pero estaba muy preocupado por sus hermanas. – Nos tomara tiempo poder transformarnos– dijo antes de sacar su insignia y colocarla en su pecho.

Orihime escucho esas palabras. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y en sus ojos había pánico. – _Debo hacer algo_– pensó mordiéndose el labio inferior. – _Yuzu-chan y Karin-chan están aquí, también hay demasiados sirvientes indefensos. Debo ponernos a salvo a todos_– pensó la duquesa. Entonces recordó algo que podría ayudarles. Giro su rostro hacia Noba quien estaba cuidando a Ririn. – ¡Noba-kun! – grito sorprendiendo a todos.

Noba la observo con sus ojos azul cielo por un segundo antes de comprender que debía hacer, asintiéndole a su ama.

Noba se alejo de Ririn, corriendo a colocarse enfrente de todos los invitados. Junto sus manos formando un triangulo. Una cantidad enorme de reiatsu comenzó a emanar de sus manos. – ¡Teletransportación! – grito liberando el poder.

Una gran energía de color negro envolvió a todos, haciéndolos desaparecer del lugar. Luppi solo pudo observar como desaparecían enfrente de sus ojos.

– Esto se está poniendo interesante– dijo el privaron espada sonriendo. Varias sombras aparecieron detrás de él.

* * *

><p>Orihime comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos. Lo primero que vio fueron los árboles alrededor de ella y el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas.<p>

– Funciono– susurro Orihime.

Ella sabía que la habilidad de Nova, era la teletransportación. Él podía teletransportar personas o cosas por varios kilómetros. El único problema era que no podías predecir en donde terminarias.

Orihime observo el lugar detenidamente, estaba en el bosque eso era seguro.

– Espero que todos se encuentren bien– dijo con las manos sobre el pecho y viendo a la luna de esa noche.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

* * *

><p>ke tal?<p>

kiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me dijeron ke debia terminar esta historia! no sabn como me hizo feliz saber que les sta gustando! casi lloro! T-T

dejen review!

besos y cuidense XD


	7. Chapter 6: Primeros encuentros

Hola!

antes ke nada perdonen la tardanza con mis fics... la escuela demanda demasiado tiempo jejeje

pero por fin pude terminar con este capi! este es mi primer fic de accion asi ke me guie mucho del anime y manga para lograr las escenas, claro ke con sus respectivas modificaciones jejeje en verdad espero ke sea de su agrado n-n

**Disclaimer: ya aplicado XD **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: Primeros encuentros<strong>

Abrió sus ojos castaños lentamente. Algunos cabellos negros estaban sobre sus ojos nublándole la vista. Los aparto con cuidado, colocándolos detrás de sus orejas. ¿En dónde demonios estaba?

– ¿Pretendes estar ahí toda la noche? – dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella. Karin se asusto tanto que lo golpeo en la cara sin detenerse a ver de quien se trataba. – ¡Argh! ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? – exclamo el chico peliblanco desde el suelo.

– ¿Hitsugaya? – pregunto Karin sorprendida.

– ¿Quién más? ¿El conejo de Pascua? – exclamo Toushiro frunciendo más el ceño. – Y es capitán Hitsugaya–

– ¿Por qué me asustaste de esa manera? Casi me da un infarto– protesto la chica con las manos en las caderas.

– Oh, si ahora tú eres la más afectada, ¿no? – dijo el chico con tanto sarcasmo que Karin lo noto. – ¿En dónde estamos? –

– No lo sé. Pero lo más importante… ¿Por qué tuvo que tocarme contigo? – exclamo Karin.

– Lo mismo me pregunto– contesto Toushiro con los ojos entrecerrados. Le dio la espalda a la princesa y comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar. – Estamos en alguna parte del bosque–

– Eso es obvio "capitán" – dijo Karin cruzándose de brazos. Toushiro alzo una ceja en respuesta. – Estamos cerca del seireitei, tal vez del lado oeste–

El peliblanco la miro sorprendido. – ¿Cómo sabe eso? – Karin se sonrojo levemente y le dio la espalda. – ¿Ha estado merodeando sola otra vez? – no hubo respuesta. – Karin-sama, le he dicho miles de veces que no debe de salir sin una escolta y menos a las fueras del seireitei–

– Oye no eres mi padre para regañarme así, además ¿desde cuando tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago? – le contesto la princesa.

– Sabes que lo hago porque me preocupo por ti– dijo Hitsugaya, sus ojos turquesa estaban llenos de seriedad, al igual que sus palabras.

Karin se sonrojo fuertemente. – No necesito que lo hagas–

Hitsugaya frunció el ceño, apretando los dientes. – Tsk… Como quieras– dijo mientras se alejaba de ella. Karin se sintió realmente mal, sobre todo porque el chico había utilizado un tono de voz que la hizo saber que lo había herido. Se abrazo a sí misma, sabiendo que había sido muy dura con él. Ella sabía que él solo la quería proteger. Debía solucionarlo.

Antes de que el capitán se pudiera alejar completamente de ella, Karin lo tomo por el haori. Toushiro detuvo su andar al sentir el leve jalón de ropa por parte de la princesa. – Gracias, Toushiro– susurro Karin, tenía la cabeza gacha, intentando ocultar su rostro. Mentalmente daba gracias a dios que estaba muy oscuro, así el chico no podría ver su cara roja.

Hitsugaya estaba a punto de contestar, cuando una presión espiritual los envolvió completamente. Karin cayó de rodillas, se le estaba dificultando mucho poder respirar y su visión se estaba nublando. – ¡Karin! – exclamo el peliblanco aproximándose hacía ella.

– Es…Estoy bien…– dijo Karin, su voz difícilmente salía de su garganta.

– ¡Por fin te encontré! ¡Hitsugaya! – exclamo Luppi desde lo alto del cielo estrellado.

– Luppi…–

– Debo admitir que esa mujer fue muy inteligente al separarlos. Nosotros los habríamos matado a todos, pero…– Luppi esbozo una sonrisa autosuficiente. – para un arrancar es muy fácil encontrar a su presa, ¿no? ¿Capitán? –

El ceño de Toushiro era muy profundo. Se incorporo lentamente y observo a Karin por arriba de su hombro. – Ya regreso– le dijo antes de salir disparado hacía el arrancar. Los ojos de Karin se llenaron de preocupación al ver como las espadas colisionaban.

* * *

><p>Byakuya acababa de aterrizar en uno de los jardines del seireitei. Sus ojos inexpresivos analizaban todo a su alrededor. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de ese lugar, una dulce voz lo hizo detenerse.<p>

– Uhmm… Lo siento… ¿Podrías ayudarme a bajar de aquí? – le pregunto Yuzu. Ella había caído sobre una rama de un enorme árbol, con su tórax sobre la rama y sus manos y pies colgando.

Byakuya parpadeo una vez, antes de acercarse a la princesa. Coloco un dedo en la frente de la chica, empujándola levemente para hacerla caer. Antes de que Yuzu tocara el suelo, unos fuertes brazos la rodearon, cargándola como toda una princesa. Yuzu alzó su rostro, para poder toparse con los fríos ojos azules del capitán. La chica se sonrojo levemente.

– Mu-Muchas gracias… Capitán Kuchiki– susurro. Byakuya solo asintió y la dejo bajar.

– Andando– le dijo con voz neutra.

– ¿Eh? ¿A dónde? – pregunto confundida la castaña.

– A un lugar seguro. No planeo dejarla sola Kurosaki-sama–

Yuzu se volvió a sonrojar. – No por favor. Solo llámeme Yuzu– le pidió la chica con una sonrisa cálida.

Byakuya no cambio su expresión. – De acuerdo Yuzu-sama–

Yuzu hizo un leve puchero antes de comenzar a seguirlo. La chica comenzó a observarlo detenidamente.

Su espalda ancha, sus fuertes brazos que a la vez podían ser muy cálidos y suaves, su quijada fuerte, su cara tan perfecta y simétrica que parecía dibujada, sus hermosos ojos azules. Yuzu detuvo sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba. No debía estar pensando de esa manera de un hombre que apenas conocía, no era propio de una dama, se dijo a sí misma. Pero sin que lo pudiera evitar, su mirada se volvió a fijar en el cuerpo del hombre frente a ella.

– _Es muy apuesto_– pensó Yuzu.

Tan metida venía en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que alguien apareció detrás de ella, tomándola por la cintura y tapando su boca con la otra mano.

Byakuya sintió una presión espiritual aparecer justo detrás de él. Alarmado se giro, solo para toparse con la imagen de la princesa siendo capturada por las manos de un arrancar.

– _Demonios_– pensó el capitán entrecerrando los ojos, pero sin permitir que su preocupación llegara a transformar su rostro.

– ¿Cómo es posible que un capitán no se haya dado cuenta de mi presencia? ¿Mmm? – dijo el arrancar de cabello anaranjado. Sus ojos verdes observaban a Byakuya con cierto brillo de diversión y perversión.

– Suéltala– ordeno el ojiazul, su rostro era neutro pero su voz sonaba algo irritada.

El arrancar frunció el ceño y rio levemente. – ¿Acaso te molesta que esta hermosa chica este entre mis brazos? – dijo el chico acercando sus labios a los pómulos de Yuzu. Los ojos de la princesa se cerraron con fuerza y miedo al sentir la respiración de ese ser cerca de ella. – ¿Te molesta? –

Byakuya desenvaino su espada lentamente. – No lo volveré a repetir– dijo el capitán.

– ¿Qué harás para detenerme? Capitán– dijo en un susurro antes de lamer la mejilla de Yuzu. La princesa sintió como gruesas lágrimas bajaban sin control por su rostro, perdiéndose en su barbilla. Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió sucia.

De repente el agarre del arrancar desapareció de su cintura y rostro, para darle paso a unas manos cálidas y fuertes. Yuzu abrió de inmediato sus ojos castaños, para toparse con la mirada azul del capitán. Byakuya había utilizado shunpo para rescatarla, ante la mirada atónita del arrancar.

– Capitán…– susurro Yuzu antes de que Byakuya dejara que sus pies tocaran el suelo.

– Utilizar a una mujer como señuelo, es despreciable– dijo el ojiazul, la hoja de su espada ya había desaparecido. – Tu eres un ser sin honor. Será un gusto poder acabar contigo–

– Estás muy confiado, ¿verdad? – dijo el arrancar con una sonrisa siniestra. – Mi nombre es Mabashi, privaron espada. Demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz, capitán Kuchiki–

* * *

><p>Ella atravesaba el bosque con la fuerza que sus piernas le permitían. Tenía que encontrar a sus amigos a como dé lugar. No podía permitir que algo malo les pasara, jamás se lo perdonaría.<p>

Orihime detuvo su carrera para poder calmar su ritmo acelerado. Recargo sus manos en sus rodillas, gotas de sudor perlaban su frente. Ahora su elaborado peinado estaba destruido, dejándolo suelto. Su vestido estaba hecho jirones y tenía manchas de lodo.

La duquesa se incorporo lentamente. Sus ojos miraban hacia todas las direcciones posibles. Podía sentir cada una de las presencias de sus amigos, pero no sabía hacía donde ir. Se mordí el labio inferior con fuerza, sintiendo el sabor a oxido de su propia sangre.

– No deberías lastimarte de esa forma, mujer– dijo una voz masculina, que ella reconoció fácilmente. Orihime dirigió su atención hacía el capitán Zaraki, sorprendida de encontrarlo justo detrás de ella.

– Capitán Zaraki…– susurro Orihime, sintiéndose aliviada de encontrar a alguien familiar. Gracias a que Yachiru había desarrollado un extraño afecto hacía la duquesa, Orihime ha tenido la posibilidad de tratar al terrorífico capitán, descubriendo que él podía llegar a ser realmente amable con las personas, aunque lo demostrara de maneras groseras. – Me alegras tanto haberlo encontrado–

– ¿Qué fue ese extraño poder que utilizo tú sirviente? – pregunto Kenpachi mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

– Es una habilidad que posee Noba-kun. Puede teletransportar cualquier cosa, el único problema es que nunca sabes donde aparecerá– explico Orihime acercándose a Zaraki.

– Tsk… Eres lista– dijo el capitán. Orihime sonrió ante el cumplido. – Eres buena sintiendo el reiatsu, ¿no es así? – la duquesa asintió, su mirada estaba llena de confusión. – Bien, sube– dijo Kenpachi señalando su espalda.

– ¿Q-Q-QUÉ? – exclamo la duquesa con las mejillas rosadas.

– ¡Solo sube mujer! – grito el capitán. Orihime dio un brinco por el susto que le dio el tono de la voz del hombre. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se apresuro y subió a la espalda de Kenpachi.

– Ehmm… ¿Está seguro capitán? –

– Sí. Así podremos encontrar a Yachiru más rápido– dijo Zaraki. Orihime sonrió levemente. – Dime por donde tengo que ir–

Orihime cerró los ojos, intentando ubicar la presencia de la niña pelirosa. Registro el perímetro, comenzando a sentir una pequeña presencia. Era alegre, divertida y muy inquieta. Sí… definitivamente era Yachiru. – Es en esa dirección– dijo la duquesa señalando con el dedo hacía el lado sur del seireitei. Kenpachi comenzó a correr.

* * *

><p>Yuzu se encontraba detrás de un pilar cercano a la feroz batalla que se libraba frente a ella. La princesa mantenía los labios apretados y sus delicadas manos no dejaban de arrugar el hermoso vestido que llevaba puesto. Varias gotas de sudor recorrían su frente, demostrando lo preocupada y nerviosa que se encontraba de ver a Kuchiki Byakuya pelear contra ese arrancar de cabello naranja. Yuzu no sabía desde hace cuanto que había dejado de respirar… Tal vez fue cuando las espadas chocaron por primera vez.<p>

– Eres bueno capitán. Esto es realmente divertido– dijo Mabashi lamiendo su labio superior. Byakuya arrugo la frente con asco e irritación. Haciendo uso de un poco más de fuerza hizo retroceder al arrancar. – ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes capitán? – Byakuya no respondió, haciendo enojar al arrancar. – Bien… Creo que necesitas un poco de ayuda– Mabashi desapareció usando sonido.

– ¡Aaaaaaaaaa! – le grito de Yuzu alarmo a Byakuya. Giro sobre sus talones para toparse con la imagen del arrancar sosteniendo a la princesa por el brazo y con su espada en el aire. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo la espada estaba siendo dirigida al abdomen de la dulce chica.

– _No lo lograre_…– pensó Byakuya apretando los dientes.

Un segundo antes de que la espada tocara el cuerpo de la joven una onda brillante la desvió, haciendo que volara lejos de su blanco. Los presentes dirigieron su mirada hacía la persona causante de ese ataque, topándose con la imagen de una chica con cabello negro corto.

– Tsugi no mai, Hakuren– dijo Rukia con su zanpakutoh entre sus manos.

– ¿Quién coño eres? – dijo el arrancar empujando a Yuzu al suelo. Sus cejas estaban casi juntas debido al enojo.

– Kuchiki Rukia, teniente de la decimotercera división y hermana menor de Kuchiki Byakuya– dijo Rukia con grandeza.

– Con que, otra Kuchiki, ¿no? Esto se pone cada vez más interesante– dijo Mabashi con una sonrisa. – Tendré el honor de matar a dos miembros de tan prestigioso clan–

– ¿Qué has…?–

– Rukia…– dijo Byakuya interrumpiendo a su hermana. La chica lo observo con sus ojos azules. – Toma a la princesa y váyanse de aquí– le dijo con voz severa.

– Pero…–

– Es una orden tu hermano mayor– le ordeno el capitán.

Rukia abrió los ojos con sorpresa para luego asentir– Sí hermano– contesto antes de usar shunpo para llegar al lado de Yuzu. La ayudo a levantarse. Ambas chicas observaron al ojiazul. – Cuídate hermano– dijo Rukia antes de desaparecer con Yuzu.

– Ahora de que te has encargado de no tener distracciones… ¿En qué estábamos? – dijo Mabashi.

– No pensé que tuviera que utilizarlo pero no tengo otra opción– dijo Byakuya cerrando los ojos. Coloco su espada enfrente de su rostro. – Dispérsate, Senbonzakura– dijo el pelinegro. Al instante el filo de su espada comenzó a brillar de color rosado y se fragmento en miles de millones de pétalos.

– Por fin lo estas tomando enserio, ¿eh? – dijo Mabashi mientras sacaba una gema de color azul de su bolsillo. – Despierta Ritz– dijo el pelinaranja soltando su gema, que se sumergió en el suelo. En el lugar donde se inserto la gema, comenzó a crecer un tallo con una flor de color amarillo con bordes rojos y el centro morado. La flor se desprendió del tallo comenzando a flotar.

La flor se abrió dejando ver a una especie de criatura pequeña con cabeza de zorro. – A tus órdenes amo– dijo con voz chillona la criatura.

– Diviértete Ritz–

Con esa orden, la criatura comenzó a moverse con gran rapidez, tanta que a Byakuya le costaba seguirle el paso.

Para su sorpresa la criatura apareció justo enfrente de su pecho. – Se acabo el juego capitán–

* * *

><p>– Demonios… eso dolió– dijo Ichigo mientras se sobaba la cabeza. Observo todo a su alrededor. Sabía en donde se encontraba y no le agradaba mucho la idea. – Sokyoku…– dijo Ichigo apretando sus puños. En verdad no le agradaba ese lugar, le traía muchos recuerdos desagradables.<p>

Agito su cabeza evitando esos recuerdos. Saco su medalla shinigami colocándola en su pecho para poder transformarse.

– ¿Ocurre Kurosaki? Pareces enfermo– dijo una voz conocida detrás del joven príncipe. Ichigo se volteo a ver a la persona que acababa de llegar.

– ¿Ishida?– pregunto Ichigo cruzándose de brazos.

El quincy alzo una ceja y entrecerró los ojos. – Pensé que solo eras despistado pero me estoy dando cuenta que me equivoque, tu eres estúpido. ¿Quién más podría ser?–

Con este comentario, la furia de Ichigo alcanzo niveles gigantescos. – ¿Qué has dicho cuatro ojos? –

– Aparte de estúpido, eres sordo. Eres una caja de sorpresas Kurosaki–

– Hijo de…–

– ¡Ichi-kun! ¡Te encontré! – grito una voz chillona. El príncipe sintió como unas pequeñas manos se apoderaban de su cuello. Enseguida supo de quien se trataba.

– ¡Yachiru! – exclamo el príncipe, llamando a la niña de cabello rosa. – ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no soy un caballo para que andes encima de mí? – gruño el pelinaranja.

– ¡Esa me la sé! ¡Muchas! – rió la niña sin bajarse de la espalda de Ichigo. El quincy se acomodo las gafas, intentando ocultar su mueca divertida. – No te enojes Ichi-kun. Solo lo hago porque es divertido–

– Ese es el problema enana, que no soy tu juguete–

– No eres divertido Ichi-kun– dijo Yachiru haciendo un puchero y por bajándose, por fin, de Ichigo. – He perdido a Ken-chan, ¿me ayudas a buscarlo Ichi-kun? –

– Ni loco. Si Kenpachi me ve, lo más probable es que quiera pelear conmigo– contesto Ichigo sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Las peleas con el capitán del parche eran terroríficas, por no decir infernales.

– Cobarde– susurro Ishida pero el príncipe lo logro escuchar perfectamente.

– ¿Eso piensas? – dijo Ichigo antes de acercarse a la pequeña teniente. – Hey, Yachiru. Ishida te ayudara a buscar a Kenpachi–

Los ojos de la niña brillaron de una manera peculiar, algo que puso nervioso a Uryuu en cuanto sus ojos azules se toparon con los castaños de ella. – ¡Wujuu! ¡Gracias Gafitas-chan! –

– ¿Gafitas-chan? – repitió el quincy con un tic en el ojo. Ichigo estallo en carcajadas al escuchar el apodo que la pelirosa le había puesto. – E-Espera Yachiru-san… yo no…–

– ¿No? – dijo la niña cambiando su expresión a una triste. Sus ojos se comenzaron a nublar por culpa de las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo.

– ¿Harás llorar a una niña? ¿Tanto miedo tienes? – pregunto Ichigo con una sonrisa de lado.

Ishida se sonrojo de la ira. – No tengo miedo– dijo el quincy. – Mu-Muy bien Yachiru-san te ayudare a…–

– ¡Yachiru-chan! – exclamo Orihime, apareciendo de entre los árboles, siendo aún cargada por Zaraki. – Ishida-kun y Kurosaki-kun también están aquí– dijo con alegría de verlos sanos y salvos.

– Inoue/Inoue-san…– dijeron al mismo tiempo Ichigo e Ishida, volteándose a ver con rencor.

– ¡Ken-chan! – exclamo Yachiru corriendo a la espalda de su capitán, colgándose del hombro izquierdo de este. – Me alegro a verte encontrado–

– Técnicamente, él te encontró Yachiru-chan– dijo Orihime con una sonrisa.

– Hime-chan, ¿Qué se siente ser la novia de Ichi-kun? – Pregunto la niña con una sonrisa divertida al ver la reacción inmediata de Orihime Un gran sonrojo en su rostro. – Esto será divertido–

– Kenpachi, ¿Por qué mi prometida está en tu espalda? – dijo Ichigo con el ceño profundamente fruncido. Por alguna razón que no entendía, no le agradaba que la chica estuviera en la espalda de otro hombre. La imagen lo hacía sentir muy molesto. Orihime se sonrojo ante la palabra "prometida".

– Oi mujer, ya puedes bajarte– dijo el capitán con el parche.

– ¡Sí! – contesto Orihime antes de bajarse del gran hombre. Una vez en el suelo la chica se acerco al príncipe. – Lo siento Kurosaki-kun. El capitán Zaraki me pidió que lo ayudara a buscar a Yachiru-chan, porque él no es bueno orientándose–

Ichigo alzó una ceja y volteo a ver al capitán. – ¿En serio? –

– Sí, Ken-chan se pierde incluso en el baño– contesto Yachiru con una gran sonrisa.

– Cállate– le ordeno Zaraki mientras apretaba los dientes.

– Qué curioso– contesto Ichigo. Su atención se desvió en cuanto escucho las risitas que Orihime producía. – A todo esto, ¿cómo sabes eso de Kenpachi, Inoue? –

– ¿Eh? Bueno… he pasado mucho tiempo con Zaraki-san, así que…– decía la chica con las mejillas rojas por la mirada chocolate enfrente de ella. La ponía muy nerviosa que precisamente él, la este viendo con tanta curiosidad. Era demasiado para sus nervios.

– Basta del papel de novio posesivo Kurosaki. La estás incomodando– dijo Ishida apareciendo al lado de la duquesa.

– Esto es algo que no te incumbe Ishida–

– Por favor no peleen– les pidió Orihime colocándose entre los dos. Ambos chicos se observaron por última vez antes de darse la espalda. La duquesa suspiro aliviada.

– ¡Oi! ¡Mujer! Nosotros nos iremos de aquí– dijo Zaraki comenzando a adentrarse al bosque. – Buscare un oponente digno de mi fuerza–

– ¡Suerte Hime-chan! – exclamo Yachiru antes de que su capitán usara shunpo y desapareciera. Orihime observo el lugar vacío que habían dejado sus amigos hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

– Inoue…– la llamo Ichigo, aún dándole la espalda. – No estás herida, ¿verdad? – pregunto el chico con las mejillas rojas, pero ella no lo podía ver.

Orihime sintió con un calor agradable subió hasta sus mejillas. Él estaba preocupado por ella. Eso hacía que su corazón se contrajera, pero no era doloroso, al contrario se sentía muy bien. Se sentía tontamente feliz. – No– susurro con una sonrisa cálida solo para él.

Ichigo asintió antes de voltear a verla. – Eso es bueno– le dijo con una sonrisa de lado que la derritió.

Ishida contemplo la escena sin decir ni una sola palabra. Era doloroso, tanto que no podía verlo más.

De repente una presión espiritual los rodeo, tomándolos por sorpresa. Justo enfrente de ellos apareció el capitán Byakuya.

– Hey, Byakuya. ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto Ichigo. El ojiazul no se movió de su lugar, uno de sus mechones de cabello le ocultaba la mirada. – ¿Byakuya? ¿Por qué demonios no respondes? – sin respuesta, sin movimiento. – ¡Byakuya! Geez…– dijo Ichigo antes de apresurarse hacia el capitán.

Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a Byakuya, sintió como algo pequeño y filoso cortaba la piel de su mejilla derecha. – Ouch… ¿Qué demonios…?– dijo tocándose el área afectada con su mano. Cuando la retiro pudo ver una mancha de sangre en la palma de la mano, pero había algo más. – ¿Un pétalo de cerezo? – susurro confundido. Al lado de la mancha de sangre, se encontraba un pequeño pétalo rosado. ¿Cómo era posible que un pétalo lo hubiera lastimado? Además, ahí no había árboles de cerezos. A menos… que no fuera común y corriente… que fuera… Los ojos castaños de Ichigo se abrieron con sorpresa.

– ¿Estás bien Kurosaki-kun? – dijo Orihime acercándose a su prometido.

– ¡No te acerques Inoue! – gritó Ichigo en advertencia, deteniendo el paso de la chica. De la nada un torbellino compuesto por pétalos rodeo al príncipe, cortando toda piel que estuviera a su paso.

– ¡Kurosaki-kun! – exclamo Orihime.

Ichigo desenvaino su zanpakutoh y de un solo movimiento de la hoja, hizo desaparecer el torbellino. – ¡Byakuya! ¿Qué demonios te sucede? ¿Por qué me atacas? – exigió saber el príncipe, estaba realmente furioso.

Una ventisca agito las ropas y cabellos de los presentes, dejando ver los ojos azules del capitán Kuchiki. Al verlos no pudieron evitar soltar una exclamación de sorpresa. Los ojos de Byakuya nunca fueron expresivos pero estos ojos que estaban viendo estaban completamente vacíos. No había nada en ellos… ni sorpresa, ni indiferencia, ni enojo… Nada.

– ¿Byakuya? – pregunto Ichigo. El ojiazul alzó su mano derecha y de un solo movimiento guió los pétalos directo hacia el príncipe. Ichigo uso shunpo para esquivar el ataque pero los pétalos giraron rápidamente de nuevo hacia su dirección. Estaba a punto de recibir un golpe directo del shikai de Byakuya. Esto no sería bueno.

Pero antes de que pudiera tocar su cuerpo, un escudo naranja se interpuso en el camino protegiéndolo. Orihime lo había ayudado. Los ojos castaños de Ichigo se dirigieron hacía el rostro de su prometida. La posición en la que estaba, con sus manos enfrente de ella formando un triángulo y su espalda ligeramente arqueada, le daba a entender que ella estaba realmente decidida a protegerlo. Eso lo hizo feliz.

– Gracias Inoue– dijo Ichigo. La chica solo asintió sin dejar de verlo, pendiente de todo a su alrededor. Para protegerlo. Ichigo desvió su mirada hasta el capitán que se encontraba frente a él. – No sé qué demonios sucede contigo pero…– decía el príncipe mientras con que con su espada señalaba al Kuchiki. –… si lo que quieres es pelea, pelea te daré. ¡Zangetsu! – grito Ichigo liberando su shikai.

Una gran energía blanca rodeo al príncipe en forma de torbellino. Cuando la energía se disipo, se logró ver que la espada del príncipe había cambiado de forma, parecida a un cuchillo enorme. Orihime tenía sus manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho. Era la primera vez que veía el shikai de su prometido, era impresionante la cantidad de poder que emanaba.

– _Así se ve la espalda de un chico cuando pelea_– pensó la joven, al instante sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas. – _Kurosaki-kun es tan genial_–

Ichigo se abalanzó en contra de Byakuya, pero los pétalos detuvieron el golpe.

– ¿Cómo logra hacer eso? ¿Acaso puede controlar los pétalos a voluntad? – le pregunto Orihime a Ishida.

El chico de lentes dirigió su mirada hacía la batalla que se llevaba a cabo frente a ellos. – No es nada parecido Inoue-san– comenzó a explicar el quincy. – El shikai del capitán Kuchiki consiste en la dispersión. La hoja de la zanpakutoh se separara en un millar de pequeñas cuchillas que se dispersan en el aire. Parecen pétalos porque la luz proyectada sobre las cuchillas da ese efecto. El capitán Kuchiki es capaz de manipularlas a voluntad, ya sea con movimientos de manos o mentalmente– dijo Uryuu sin dejar de ver la batalla. – Es un adversario temible–

Orihime trago seco. Ahora estaba preocupada por su príncipe. Si lo que Ishida decía era cierto, entonces será una batalla realmente difícil para Ichigo. – _Kurosaki-kun…_– pensaba Orihime mientras intentaba seguirles el paso a los dos capitanes. Los dos eran realmente hábiles con el shunpo, era muy difícil seguirlos con la mirada.

Las espadas colisionaron con gran fuerza haciendo que ambos shinigamis retrocedieran. Byakuya cerró los ojos, acto seguido los pétalos de Senbonzakura cambiaron de dirección, volviéndose espirales que giraban en torno a Ichigo.

El joven Kurosaki apretó el agarre de su espada. La alzo sobre su cabeza y de un solo movimiento corto el aire, liberando una gran cantidad de energía azul con forma de luna creciente. El ataque iba directo al capitán Kuchiki, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para esquivarlo. La energía paso justo al lado del ojiazul, partiendo a la mitad la tierra en donde estaban parados.

El guante de Byakuya cayó al suelo seguido por unas gotas de sangre de la herida que se había producido en su muñeca. – Getsuga Tensho– dijo Ichigo viendo a su adversario. – ¿Por qué no la esquivaste Byakuya? Está técnica ya la has visto antes– no hubo respuesta. Ichigo trono los dientes con molestia.

De repente, Byakuya volvió a materializar su zanpakutoh, dejándola caer al suelo. – Bankai– dijo el ojiazul con voz neutra. La espada se sumergió lentamente en la tierra del lugar, detrás del capitán aparecieron dos filas de enormes katanas dando un espectáculo estremecedor. – Senbonzakura Kageyoshi– Las espadas se volvieron pétalos al igual que su forma shikai pero ahora era en mayor cantidad.

Una enorme cantidad de cuchillas se dirigió directo a Ichigo. El pelinaranja las esquivo usando shunpo, pero rápidamente cambiaron de dirección.

Ichigo movió su espada liberando un Getsuga Tensho, disipando los pétalos. Pero aunque los esparcieran, estos se volvían a reunir. Lanzo otro ataque hacía Byakuya pero antes de que pudiera llegar a su objetivo fue detenido por una barrera de pétalos.

Cinco olas de cuchillas le cerraron el paso, estaban en todas las direcciones. – _No hay tiempo_– pensó el pelinaranja, antes de ser enterrado por los pétalos.

– ¡Kurosaki-kun! – gritó Orihime. Estaba aterrada, su prometido había sido atacado de forma brutal. Pero antes de que pudiera ir a socorrerlo, un brazo se interpuso en su camino. Era Ishida. – Ishida-kun…–

– No vaya Inoue-san. Solo lo preocupara– le dijo viéndola directo a los ojos. Orihime bajo la mirada mordiéndose el labio inferior. Utilizo todas sus fuerzas para contener las lágrimas que quemaban sus ojos. Ella sabía que no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo pero… quería hacer algo. Dirigió su mirada grisácea hacía la nube de polvo provocada por el ataque hacía Ichigo. Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar a que él regresara sano y salvo.

La nube se disipo dejando ver a un Ichigo muy mal herido. Orihime ahogo una exclamación de terror al verlo. Estaba arrodillado en el suelo, casi acostado. Varias líneas de sangre recorrían su rostro y cuerpo. Su respiración era agitada. Con dificultad logro colocarse de pie, varias gotas de sangre mancharon el suelo de color rojo. – Demonios… No pensé que tendría que usarlo tan pronto– dijo Ichigo limpiándose algo del líquido rojo de su rostro. – Inoue, por favor coloca tu escudo y no lo quites por ningún motivo–

Orihime asintió lentamente. – Santen Kesshun–

Ichigo estiro su brazo, con su espada dirigida hacía Kuchiki. Coloco su mano derecha sobre su codo. Se podía apreciar como los músculos de todo su cuerpo se tensaron, su reiatsu comenzó a subir de manera alarmante. – ¡Bankai! – grito Ichigo.

Una energía blanca comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo subiendo al cielo en forma de pilar. Los vendajes que colgaban de la zanpakutoh de Ichigo, se enrollaron en su brazo y sus ojos se tornaron blancos. De la punta de la hoja se libero un rayo de color blanco, siendo disparado hacía Byakuya, envolviéndolo por completo y destruyendo todo a su paso. Un gran torbellino de polvo se alzo nublando por completo la vista.

* * *

><p>– ¿Ichigo? – pregunto Chad, viendo hacia el cielo. Él había aparecido dentro del seireitei.<p>

– Sí, es él. Sado quiero que vayas a buscar a la familia real. Como segunda división es nuestro deber velar por el bien estar de los Kurosaki– dijo la capitana Soi Fong. Sus ojos castaños veían con firmeza a su teniente.

Chad asintió. Acto seguido su capitana uso shunpo para irse de ahí. El teniente comenzó su búsqueda, intentado localizar el reiatsu de alguna de las princesas o del rey. Sabía que Ichigo estaría bien, aunque si le gustaría saber que fue lo que ocasiono que liberara su bankai.

De repente un par de presencias lo hicieron detenerse. Era dos reiatsus muy fuertes. – Muéstrense– dijo Chad.

Enfrente de él aparecieron dos niños. Sus ropas eran muy parecidas a la de los shinigamis solo que de color blanco con bordes negros. Uno de ellos llevaba un pedazo de mascara hollow en la cabeza con forma de gorro y el segundo lo llevaba con forma de gorra. – Hola shinigami-san– dijeron al unisonó los chicos.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunto Chad.

Ambos chicos esbozaron una sonrisa malévola. – Mi nombre es Ho– dijo el de gorra.

– Y yo soy Ban– dijo el de gorro. – Los dos somos privaron espada. Ha llegado la hora de tu muerte, shinigami-san– continuo Ban. Ambos arrancars sacaron de sus bolsillos una especie de óvalos plateados, dejándolos caer sobre un charco.

Chad activo su brazo derecho del gigante y adoptando su pose de defensa, esperando en alerta.

De los charcos de agua, comenzaron a salir una especie de masas sin forma. Era realmente extraños.

Ambas criaturas liberaron unas burbujas de agua, enviándolas a toda velocidad contra Chad. El moreno las esquivo sin dificultad, pero más burbujas lo esperaban.

Sin tiempo para poder evitarlas decidió golpearlas.

Pero no tuvo un gran resultado. El agua simplemente se dividió y se regeneraron frente a sus ojos. Chad estaba perplejo.

– Te creía más listo shinigami-san– dijo Ban con una sonrisa torcida.

– ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lograste dividir el agua? – pregunto Ho con tono sarcástico. – Es imposible dividirla porque se vuelve a unir–

Una de las criaturas apareció detrás de Chad, golpeándolo en la cara. El shinigami salió disparado contra la otra criatura, que lo absorbió.

Chad se encontraba a dentro de la criatura de agua. Sin oxigeno y sin una forma de salir de ahí. El moreno lo intento son todas sus fuerzas salir de ahí, pero era inútil. No puedes golpear el agua.

Se estaba comenzando a quedar sin aire. ¿Qué podía hacer?

– Bakudo #32, Shakkaho– exclamo una voz.

De entre los árboles pareció una bola de color rojo, impactándose en contra de la criatura. El agua se evaporo y Chad pudo salir de ahí.

Chad cayó de rodillas mientras tosía el agua que había logrado entrar a su garganta. Cuando por fin sus vías respiratorias estaban libres permitiéndole respirar, alzó la mirada buscando a la persona que lo había ayudado.

– Estás muy oxidado Chad– dijo el shinigami de cabello rojo, viendo a su compañero y amigo. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

– Renji…– dijo Chad con sorpresa antes de pararse.

– ¿Quién coño eres tú? – dijo Ban molesto por la interrupción del shinigami de cabello rojo.

Renji alzó una ceja con incredulidad. – Hey te hacen falta muchos centímetros y varios años para hablarme de esa manera mocoso– contesto.

– ¿Eh? ¡No nos subestimes cara tatuada! – replico Ho.

– ¿Cómo me llamaste? – exclamo Renji furioso.

– Renji…– lo llamo Chad. El babuino lo volteo a ver confundido. – Ellos son poderosos–

Renji frunció el ceño, pensativo. – Tsk… podrán ser poderosos pero aún así son unos niños irrespetuosos– dijo el shinigami desenvainando su zanpakutoh. – Tendré que enseñarles modales– una sonrisa de lado se formo en su rostro.

* * *

><p>La tierra tembló tanto que Orihime perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de bruces al suelo. – ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunto a Ishida mientras este la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.<p>

– Kurosaki libero su bankai– dijo Ishida. – _Esto se está poniendo peligroso_– pensó viendo de reojo a la duquesa.

– ¿Qué es el bankai? –

– Es la liberación completa de las zanpakutoh, Inoue-san. En este nivel, las habilidades tanto como del usuario y la zanpakutoh son mejorados a niveles imposibles. Solo unos pocos shinigamis logran llegar a este nivel y todos los que lo han logrado son capitanes–

Orihime asintió en forma de comprensión, dirigiendo de nuevo su mirada hacía la nube de polvo que cubría a Ichigo. Cuando el polvo se disipo, la joven pudo ver que Byakuya había utilizado su barrera para protegerse y también pudo ver la nueva apariencia de su prometido.

Había cambiado.

Sus ropas eran diferentes. Su haori había desaparecido y su kosode no era el mismo. Ahora era más pegado a su torso y brazos, se podía apreciar que su abdomen era cubierto por un vendaje blanco. También su kosode era largo en la parte de abajo, dándole la apariencia de una capa.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue su espada. Cambio totalmente, totalmente negra. Ahora si poseía una guarda de color negro con la forma del símbolo de completo. Al final de su mango colgaba un trozo de cadena igual negra. La hoja de la espada era mucho más delgada y alargada de color negro.

– Tensa Zangetsu– dijo Ichigo.

Byakuya arrugo un poco el ceño. Una gran cantidad de cuchillas aparecieron detrás de él dispuestas a atacar pero no lo hicieron.

No lo hicieron porque Ichigo había aparecido justo en frente del pelinegro colocando la punta de su espada en la garganta de Byakuya. – ¿Quién eres en realidad? – le pregunto Ichigo antes de remover la punta de su espada y retroceder de un salto. – Tú no eres Byakuya. El verdadero Byakuya habría esquivado ese ataque sin dificultad–

Los pétalos volvieron a reunirse detrás de Byakuya y en forma de olas gigantes se lanzaron en contra de Ichigo. El príncipe las esquivo, dirigiéndose hacia su oponente pero las cuchillas cambiaron de dirección siguiéndolo de cerca. Los ataques aparecían por todos lados, pero Ichigo los esquivaba con gran agilidad.

El pelinaranja logro quedar frente a Byakuya pero su zanpakutoh fue detenida por una barrera de pétalos, empujándolo hacia arriba. Ichigo uso shunpo para parecer detrás de Byakuya pero los ataques lo siguieron. El príncipe los esquivo haciendo una pirueta apoyándose en su mano y usando shunpo para esquivar otra ola.

– La velocidad de Kurosaki-kun ha aumentado– dijo Orihime realmente impresionada.

– ¿Puede verlos Inoue-san? –

Orihime asintió levemente. – Apenas… aunque los pierdo de vista por momentos–

– _Ha mejorado mucho sus habilidades_– pensó el quincy antes de volver su vista a la batalla.

Ichigo se movía realmente rápido. Parecía como si estuviera en muchos lugares al mismo tiempo. Estaba rodeando a Byakuya. – ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso soy demasiado veloz para ti? Aún puedo ir más rápido. El verdadero Byakuya no tendría problemas con esto– dijo Ichigo alardeando de su velocidad.

Byakuya comenzó a mover sus manos orquestando los ataques. Ichigo apenas podía esquivarlos.

– La velocidad de Senbonzakura también aumento– exclamo sorprendida Orihime.

– Cuando el capitán Kuchiki comienza a utilizar las manos para dirigir sus ataques, la velocidad se duplica– explico Ishida con el ceño fruncido. Orihime solo pudo entrecerrar un poco los ojos… estaba preocupada.

Los ataques, colisiones y velocidades eran impresionantes. Algo digno de ver… algo… aterrador.

Orihime observaba atenta.

De pronto sus ojos grises captaron algo. Estaba en la espalda del capitán Kuchiki. Era algo pequeño pero… definitivamente estaba ahí. Sus ojos se enfocaron en ese objeto en especial. – _Es… una… ¿flor?_ – pensó Orihime al detectar lo que era. – ¡Kurosaki-kun! – lo llamo la chica. – ¡En la espalda del capitán hay una flor! –

Ichigo se detuvo en seco. ¿Había dicho una flor? – Ya veo. Con que así te están controlando– dijo Ichigo sonriendo de lado. – Aparece arrancar–

– Parece ser que han descifrado mi juego– dijo una voz desconocida.

Byakuya se quedo inmóvil. – Senkei– dijo el capitán. Su reiatsu lo envolvió, era de un color rosa brillante. Ondeaba alrededor de Byakuya como si de fuego se tratase.

El fuego rosado se extendió hasta rodear a Ichigo, quien estaba perplejo al ver la técnica de su adversario. El fuego creció y subió en forma de pilares, uniéndose en el centro. Una luz blanca los rodeo a ambos.

Cuando la luz bajo su intensidad, Ichigo se dio cuenta que estaba a dentro de un domo negro. Varias espadas de color rosa comenzaron a aparecer por toda la extensión negra, era incontable del número de espadas.

Ichigo trago seco. – Demonios…– masculló entre dientes. Él ya conocía esa técnica. Solo una vez había luchado contra Byakuya. Fue parte de su entrenamiento para volverse capitán.

La batalla había sido realmente dura. Byakuya no solo era poderoso, sino que también es un excelente estratega y un experto en el uso del Kido. Alguien digno de admirar.

– _No te preocupes, no usaré todas las espadas contra ti al mismo tiempo. El Senkei solo lo utilizo contra adversarios a los que quiero matar con mis propias manos_– esas habían sido las palabras de Byakuya.

Estaba en problemas.

* * *

><p>– ¡Responde! ¿Quién eres tú? – exclamo Ishida mientras se colocaba enfrente de Orihime, protegiéndola.<p>

El arrancar sonrió de lado. – Solo necesitan saber que yo seré el que los va matar, quincy– dijo Mabashi. Una ráfaga de viento pasó justo al lado de su mejilla izquierda, sorprendiéndolo. Al voltear a ver para saber que fue, se encontró con una flecha de color azul incrustada en el árbol detrás de él.

– Y tú necesitas saber que no permitiré que eso suceda, arrancar– contesto Uryuu, materializando otra flecha.

– Tsk…– masculló Mabashi antes de usar sonido para escapar de ahí.

– ¡Espera! – grito Uryuu comenzando a seguirlo. Antes de irse usando hirenkyaku, se volteo a ver a Orihime. – Espere aquí Inoue-san– y desapareció.

Orihime se abrazó a si misma cuando sintió el viento que una explosión había provocado. Sus labios se tensaron en un perfecta línea, estaba muy preocupada por la seguridad de su prometido.

– _Kurosaki-kun… por favor… regresa con bien_– rogo apretando más el agarre en sus brazos.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

* * *

><p>ke tal? merezco review?<p>

besos y cuidense :D


	8. Chapter 8: Shinigami vs Arrancar

**LO SE!** ha pasado mucho tiempo! seis meses para ser exactos...

perdonenme! he estado muy ocupada y esas cosas... pero POR FIN pude terminar este capi! contiene mucho ichihime jejeje me gusto como m kedo esa parte ;)

spero ke sea de su agrado

**Disclaimer: **ya aplicado XD

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Shinigami vs Arrancar<strong>

– Ken-chan… ¿crees que Orihime-chan estará bien? – pregunto Yachiru. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el lugar en donde la batalla se desenvolvía.

– Hmmm…– musito el enorme capitán viendo a la misma dirección que su teniente. – Ella estará bien. El idiota de Kurosaki jamás permitiría que algo le pasase… además ella es fuerte–

Yachiru se sorprendió un poco por las palabras de Kenpachi. Era extraño que él se expresase de alguien usando ese tono de voz tan protector. La pelirosa sonrió. – _Ken-chan está preocupado_– pensó la chica. – Tienes razón. ¡Vamos Ken-chan! ¡Sigamos buscando a un adversario! – exclamo la niña con gran entusiasmo.

Antes de que Kenpachi pudiera usar shunpo para salir de ahí, una gran roca se estrelló en uno de los árboles cercanos a ellos. Ambos shinigamis se quedaron estupefactos. ¿Por qué no habían sentido ningún reiatsu acercarse?

Kenpachi giro sobre sus talones para poder ver a su agresor.

Su mirada se topó con la de un hombre de complexión robusta, con un moicano de color amarrillo atravesando su cabeza, barba castaña. Sus ropas eran típicas de los arrancar, blancas con bordes negros y un pedazo de su máscara hollow cubriendo su oreja izquierda.

– ¿Buscabas a un oponente? – pregunto el sujeto con voz profunda. – ¿Qué tal si empiezas conmigo?–

– Tsk… que molesto– dijo Kenpachi viendo con burla a su oponente. La teniente enseguida se bajo de la espalda su capitán y se subió a un árbol cercano. – ¿Quién demonios eres tú? –

El arrancar sonrió. – ¿Importa eso en una batalla? –

– Sí quieres que reconozcan tu cuerpo, entonces sí– comento Yachiru.

El arrancar la observo un poco sorprendido, pero rápidamente cambio su expresión por una divertida. – Vaya que eres una niña con una gran bocota– el comentario hizo que la teniente riera. – Sí tanta curiosidad tienen, mi nombre es Koga Go privaron espada–

– ¿Privaron espada? – repitió Zaraki. – Argg… esperaba algo más poderoso–

Koga estallo en carcajadas. – En verdad eres un capitán muy confiado, ¿no es así? – el arrancar saco un esfera de metal de su bolsillo. – Vamos a cambiar eso, ¿quieres? –

* * *

><p>El viento agitó de nuevo su cabello naranja.<p>

Orihime se mordió el labio inferior mientras veía como el domo de color negro frente a ella temblaba por las terribles explosiones de la batalla que adentro se desarrollaba.

Sus frágiles manos se encontraban aferradas a las mangas de su vestido.

– _Kurosaki-kun…_– pensó Orihime mientras entrecerraba sus ojos grises. – _Quisiera poder ayudarte pero… sé que sería solo un estorbo… que solo sería una carga para ti… Aunque entrene muy duro todos estos años yo aún… aún no puedo ayudar… Sigo dependiendo de los demás…_– la duquesa apretó más el agarre. – _Por eso lo mejor que puedo hacer por ahora es… no dejarme correr a tu lado… Mantenerme aquí… Esperando por ti… Rogando por tu seguridad y deseando que vuelvas con bien… Kurosaki-kun…_– sus labios se abrieron lentamente.

– Por favor regresa…–

– ¿Orihime? – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

La duquesa se giro para ver a las recién llegadas.

– ¿Rukia-chan y… Yuzu-chan? –

* * *

><p>La sorpresa de Ichigo era descomunal. Aunque era la segunda vez que veía el bankai de Byakuya, no podía evitar estar abrumado por la enorme cantidad de reiatsu de su adversario.<p>

El joven príncipe ya no sabía si sentirse privilegiado por ver en primera fila el bankai de tan temible capitán o si sentirse… maldito.

– _Definitivamente… es una maldición_– pensó el pelinaranja entrecerrando sus ojos castaños.

Byakuya alzo su brazo derecho y una de las espadas que flotaba alrededor se dirigió hacía él para colocarse es su mano. En seguida, el ojiazul liberó su energía, dejando que el fuego de color rosa lo cubriera por completo.

Ichigo sonrió de lado. – Tal vez sí sea un honor ver tu bankai– dijo mientras colocaba su espada frente a él. – Así podre decir que logre vencerte en tu nivel más poderoso–

El príncipe comenzó a liberar su reiatsu.

Las energías eran tales, que el suelo comenzó a fragmentarse y pedazos de roca se elevaron.

Ambos capitanes corrieron para dejar que sus espadas colisionaran, provocando una explosión de energía.

Una y otra vez, las espadas chocaban y la explosión se hacía presente.

El sonido que estas provocaban era como escuchar una tormenta eléctrica. Era aterrador.

Ambos hombres no se dan tiempo de detenerse. Nadas mas las espadas dejaban de tocarse y ellos volvían a embestir, cada vez con más fuerza. Volvieron a unirse las espadas, ninguno de los dos dejaba de presionar y de un solo empujón ambos retrocedieron.

– _Es rápido_– pensó Ichigo mientras veía al capitán enfrente de él. – _Es incluso más rápido que la última vez que luche con él… pero si es a esta velocidad, puedo mantenerle el ritmo_–

Cuando menos se lo espero, Byakuya desapareció de su vista y Senbonzakura estuvo a punto de clavarse en su rostro. Por suerte, Ichigo logró reaccionar y esquivar el ataque, pero siendo herido en su mejilla izquierda.

Byakuya se detuvo a espaldas de Ichigo usando shunpo.

El pelinaranja se giro para atacar pero en cuestión de segundos ya tenía al Kuchiki detrás de él y con la espada dirigiéndose a su garganta. Ichigo la desvió utilizando a Zangetsu.

– ¡Byakuya! – exclamo Ichigo. – ¡Maldición reacciona de una buena vez! ¿Por qué dejas que te manipulen? ¡Bastardo! – gritaba el príncipe, intentando que el capitán recuperara la conciencia.

Byakuya solo observo de reojo a una de las espadas que flotaban alrededor y esta salió volando directo a su mano izquierda.

Y de un solo movimiento clavo la katana en el pie de Ichigo. – Argg…– exclamo el pelinaranja abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa.

– Hado #4– susurro Byakuya mientras colocaba su dedo índice en el hombro derecho de Ichigo. – Byakurai– termino de decir y en seguida un rayo blanco salió de su dedo, atravesando el cuerpo de Ichigo y saliendo del domo.

* * *

><p>– ¡Abajo Yuzu-chan! – exclamo Rukia, cubriendo con su cuerpo a la princesa mientras el rayo blanco se impactaba en el escudo de Orihime.<p>

– ¡Aaaaaaa! – gritaron las tres chicas debido a la explosión.

En cuanto todo termino, las chicas se levantaron aun temblorosas. – ¿Te encuentras bien Yuzu-chan? – pregunto la teniente. La princesa solo le limito a asentir levemente, aún temblaba por la explosión. Rukia soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Sus ojos azules observaron la figura de la duquesa, quien se encontraba ya erguida completamente viendo el domo de color negro.

– Orihime…– la llamo Rukia capturando su atención. – ¿Cómo es que mi hermano termino luchando contra Ichigo? No tiene ningún sentido– dijo Rukia sin comprender nada.

Orihime bajo la mirada. – Kuchiki-sama esta siendo controlado por un arrancar. Esa es la razón– contesto Orihime abrazándose nuevamente.

Rukia observaba con horror el domo de color negro. No podía ser cierto lo que Orihime le estaba diciendo. ¿Su hermano? ¿Controlado por un arrancar? No era posible. – Hermano…– susurro Rukia.

– Quieren decir que… ¿Mi hermano está luchando contra Kuchiki-sama ahí adentro? – pregunto Yuzu viendo a ambas chicas. – ¡Debemos hacer algo! – Exclamo la princesa, pero ambas jóvenes no se movieron ni hablaron – Ustedes tiene poderes, ¿no es así? ¡Entonces porque no hacen nada! – demandaba Yuzu.

– Es muy difícil hacer eso Yuzu-chan– dijo Rukia desviando la mirada. – Las peleas entre capitanes son feroces–

– Con mi actual nivel… no creo ser capaz de ayudar a Kurosaki-kun…– susurro Orihime cerrando fuertemente sus ojos grises, intentando contener las ganas de llorar. Ni siquiera era capaz de ayudar a una de sus mejores amigas… Era inútil.

– ¡Tonterías! – grito Yuzu mientras apretaba los puños.

– Yuzu-chan…– dijo Orihime con sorpresa. Nunca en su vida había visto a la princesa tan alterada como en eso momento.

– No me digan que no pueden hacer nada…– decía Yuzu con la voz temblorosa. – Yo no tengo poderes o alguna habilidad mágica… Quisiera poder ayudar a mi hermano pero… no…– sollozaba. – La vida les ha dado la oportunidad de poder ayudar y proteger a sus seres queridos… entonces… ¿Por qué no lo intentan? – dijo la princesa alzando la vista, dejando ver como varias lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Orihime y Rukia guardaron silencio por un momento antes de sonreírle a la princesa. – En verdad me siento patética…– dijo Rukia con un suspiro. – De acuerdo Orihime, hagamos lo mejor que podamos– dijo la teniente viendo a su amiga. La duquesa asintió, en sus ojos se reflejaba la determinación que sentía en ese momento.

– Yuzu-chan… ocúltate por favor– le dijo Orihime con una sonrisa llena de tranquilidad. – Andando Rukia-chan. ¡Koten Zanshun!–

* * *

><p>– Tsk… malditos mocosos– decía Renji mientras se limpiaba el hilo de sangre se salía de sus labios.<p>

– ¿Qué sucede cara tatuada? – dijo Ho con una sonrisa de lado. – ¿No habías dicho que nos enseñarías modales? –

– Al parecer el que recibirá una lección serás tú– dijo Ban mandando a su muñeco a atacar a Renji.

– Aúlla, Zabimaru– exclamo el teniente liberando su shikai. Girando su espada como torbellino, Renji disipo el ataque de Ban. – Basta de juegos– rápidamente el pelirrojo dirigió la punta de su espada hacia Ban, golpeándolo en el estomago y mandándolo a volar.

– ¡Ban! – grito Ho preocupado por la seguridad de su hermano. – Maldito…–

– Renji… mira el muñeco– dijo Chad.

Ambos tenientes dirigieron su mirada hacía las masas de agua, que comenzaban a perder su forma, parecían débiles.

– ¿Qué ocurre con ellos? – se pregunto Renji observando como Ho corría hacía su hermano. En cuanto los gemelos volvieron a estar juntos, las criaturas se fortalecieron. – ¿Vi-Viste eso Chad? – el moreno asintió en respuesta. – Te toca separarlos teniente– dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de lado.

Chad corrió sin pensarlo, directo a golpear a Ho pero sus muñecos se aparecieron en su camino, evitando que tocaran a sus dueños. – Fallé… – dijo Chad en tono neutro.

– ¡No me digas! – le grito Renji a su compañero. – Tsk… ¡Es mi turno! – exclamo Renji moviendo a su larga espada contra los gemelos pero los muñecos recibieron todo el impacto. – ¿Qué demonios…?– mascullaba Renji intentando liberar su espada pero esta no se separaba de las criaturas, era como si estuviera pegada.

Las risas de los gemelos llegaron hasta sus oídos. – No te perdonare por haberme golpeado, cara tatuada– dijo Ban con gran enojo mientras apretaba sus peños con fuerza.

De repente, el agua que mantenía pegada la zanpakuto de Renji comenzó a cubrirla y a absorberla. – Está succionando… mi espada– decía el teniente mientras con todos sus fuerzas intentaba mantener la guarda en sus manos.

– ¡El directo! – la voz de Chad se escucho por el lugar y la energía azulada se libero de su puño, dirigiéndose a Ho, derribándolo lejos de su hermano. En seguida la zanpakuto de Renji fue liberada.

– ¡Ho! – exclamo Ban. Intento correr hacía él pero Renji se lo impidió, quien había usado shunpo para ponerse enfrente del arrancar.

La sonrisa de Renji apareció en su rostro. – La lección ha terminado– dijo el teniente alzando su zanpakuto. – ¡Higa Zeko! –

Zabimaru se dividió en varios fragmentos que emitían un brillo de color rojo. Los trozos de espada volaron directo a los objetos plateados en medio de los muñecos de agua, cortándolos por la mitad.

– ¡No! – gritó Ban, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y aullando de dolor, su hermano lo acompaño en su agonía. – ¡Arggg! – gritaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo antes de volverse polvo blanco y desaparecer con el viento.

– A eso le llamo desaparecer con clase– comentó Renji. Chad solo asintió en acuerdo. – Bueno… creo que debemos separarnos amigo. Tenemos que buscar a la familia real–

– Sí– dijo Chad en su habitual tono neutro. Ambos jóvenes estaba apunto de irse cuando una mariposa infernal apareció en el lugar, acercándose a Chad. – Es de Urahara-san– dijo el moreno, dejando que la mariposa se posara en su dedo índice.

Rápidamente Chad abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. – ¡Renji! ¡Un ejercito de arrancars se dirigen hacía el seireitei! –

Renji tenso su mandíbula. – Bien al parecer aún tenemos mucho que hacer– dijo el teniente con una sonrisa de lado.

* * *

><p>– Tsk… Lo perdí de vista– dijo Uryuu parando en seco. Con su puño golpeo a un árbol cercano. – Demonios…– maldijo realmente furioso. De la nada una cantidad considerable de reiatsu lo rodeó.<p>

– _¿Un arrancar?_ – pensó el Quincy observando todo a su alrededor y justo detrás de él apareció el enemigo. Ishida se giró para poder observar la apariencia del arrancar y lo que vio lo sorprendió de sobre manera.

El arrancar poseía las ropas de los de su especie, blancas con bordes negros pero esta tenía algunas modificaciones. Vestía una larga túnica sobre la que lleva abierta una especie de gabardina blanca de cuello alto con ostentosos volantes en mangas y hombros. Igualmente, lleva dos guantes blancos. Su rostro no se podía apreciar por el hecho de que su mascara lo cubría todo. La mascara era larga y ovalada con ocho agujeros distribuidos en dos columnas.

– ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Uryuu, enfrentando a su nuevo adversario.

– Aaroniero Arruruerie, novena espada– dijo una voz grave y cavernosa, mientras ladeaba la cabeza. – ¿Y tú eres? –

– Ishida Uryuu, teniente de la doceava división y… – el chico mostro su guante blanco y con su mano derecha libero su arco celeste. –…Quincy–

– ¿Quincy, uh?Esto será interesante–

* * *

><p>Ichigo ya no sentía nada.<p>

Al principio el dolor era tan intenso que no podía articular palabra o si quiera moverse. Pero después de unos segundos dejo de sentir absolutamente nada. Era como si su cerebro se hubiera bloqueado, no era capaz ni de reaccionar.

– Estás a tu límite Kurosaki Ichigo– dijo Byakuya de forma fría, viendo como el príncipe luchaba por mantenerse en pie y respirar.

– Arg… ¿Qué has dicho? – los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron como platos. – _No puedo moverme_– pensó. Por más que concentrara todo su ser no podía mover ni un solo musculo. Era como si estuviera congelado de pies a cabeza. – _¿Qué sucede?_ –

– Es tu fin, Kurosaki Ichigo– dijo Byakuya antes de materializar una espada en su mano.

Ichigo veía como el capitán alzaba su katana para darle el golpe final. – _Muévete… Muévete… ¡Muévete!_ – pensaba con desesperación el príncipe. – _Si muero ahora, todo será el vano. No seré capaz de proteger el reino, ni a mi familia, ni a mis amigos… ni a… Inoue_– Ichigo agacho la mirada. – _¡Quiero ganar! ¡Quiero ganar!_ – pensó antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

– **Tsk…**– dijo Ichigo antes de detener con la mano desnuda el ataque de Byakuya, quien se sorprendió por la reacción tan repentina del príncipe. – **Te he dicho que sería un problema para mí si mueres**– la voz de Kurosaki sonaba extraña, distorsionada.

– Imposible– dijo Byakuya. – ¿Quién eres? –

– **¿Quién soy?** – Ichigo sonrió de forma malévola. – **No tengo nombre**– dijo antes de mostrar su rostro.

Ambos ojos se habían vuelto negros con los iris amarillos y del lado izquierdo de su rostro se estaba formando una especie de mascara blanca con líneas rojas.

Acto seguido corto a Byakuya en su hombro derecho, dejando que la sangre manchara el lugar. El capitán Kuchiki retrocedió debido al ataque. Sus ropas se encontraban ahora llenas de sangre y rotas por todas partes.

La risa distorsionada de Ichigo lleno el domo. – **En verdad apestas en esto Ichigo**– dijo el pelinaranja. – **Mira que ser aplastado por tu propio bankai y dejar que te destrozara todos los huesos del cuerpo. ¡Qué patético!**– aún con la katana de Byakuya en la mano, el príncipe la apretó y esta se volvió pétalos de nuevo. – **Te enseñare a como se usa el verdadero bankai**–

Byakuya alzo una mano y llamo a otra de sus espadas.

Ichigo movió su espada mientras su risa salía de sus labios. Un rayo de color negro con rojo se dirigió hacía el ojiazul, quien lo esquivó rápidamente usando shunpo.

Pero el príncipe era mucho más rápido que antes, se coloco sobre Byakuya y volvió a lanzar el rayo negro. Con rápidos movimientos, el pelinegro volvió a esquivarlo.

Ichigo lanzó tres rayos más, que Kuchiki esquivo pero cuando estaba a punto de regresar los golpes, el pelinaranja lo tomo por el hombro sorprendiéndolo y golpeándolo con el rayo negro.

Byakuya respiraba de forma irregular, aún se encontraba parado pero su cabeza ahora también sangraba. – ¿Eres un hollow? – pregunto el ojiazul.

– **¿Quién sabe? Eso en realidad no importa, porque estás a punto de…**–

– _¡Desaparecer!_ –

Ichigo se llevo una mano directo a la mascara blanca, comenzando a halar de ella. – **¡Mierda! ¡Suéltame!** – exclamaba con cada jalón que se daba.

– _¡No interfieras! ¡Vete!_ –

– **¡¿Qué estupideces dices? ¡Tú eres el que esta interfiriendo! ¿Acaso no ves que ganare si me dejas luchar?** – dijo mientras jalaba. – **¡Aaaaaaaaaa!** – grito antes de retirar por completo la mascara.

* * *

><p>El aire simplemente no entraba en sus pulmones.<p>

Por más que abriera su boca para intentar inhalar, el aire pasaba solo en pequeñas dosis. Su pecho comenzaba a dolerle y su visión ya estaba borrosa. La desesperación comenzaba a dominarla. Quería gritar pero sabía que era inútil.

El choque de unas espadas hizo que dirigiera su cansada vista hacía el cielo, solo para ver como su amigo luchaba para protegerla. Ella se encontraba, ahí arrodillada, sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlo y ese increíble reiatsu sobre ella no la ayudaba en nada.

– Arggg…– masculló Karin mientras se llevaba su mano derecha hacía su garganta. – _No… no… demonios…_– pensaba la princesa mientras sentía como la fuerza abandonaba su cuerpo y comenzaba a perder la conciencia. – _Hitsugaya…_–

Y todo se volvió negro.

– ¡Karin! – gritó Toushiro al sentir como el reiatsu de la princesa se desvanecía.

– ¡No te distraigas! – exclamo Luppi bloqueando el camino del capitán con su espada. Con cada estocaba por parte del arrancar, Hitsugaya se alejaba más de la chica.

– _Mierda…_– pensó el peliblanco. – ¡Déjame pasar! – exclamo alejando a Luppi de él y dándole una patada en el rostro, haciendo que el arrancar se estrellara en el suelo.

Toushiro se dirigió rápidamente a la princesa.

– ¡Karin! – dijo el peliblanco tomando a la chica entre sus brazos. – No está respirando…–

– Ca-Cállate…– murmuro Karin, entreabriendo sus ojos castaños. – Será… me-mejor que termines la… la batalla… y después sácame de aquí…– dijo con una sonrisa cansada.

Toushiro sonrió un poco. – Estúpida…–

– ¡Hitsugaya! – gritó Luppi apareciendo a unos metros de ellos. En su mirada había rabia, demasiada rabia. – Prepárate para morir– fue entonces cuando Luppi abrió su boca, en donde una gran cantidad de energía roja se estaba concentrando.

– _Un cero… Mierda_–

Luppi disparó la energía, directo a los jóvenes.

Karin solo pudo cerrar los ojos, esperando por el impacto. Ella esperaba sentir un dolor tan intenso que no le permitiría gritar, ella esperaba sentir como si su cerebro estuviera en llamas o como su vida se esfumaba lentamente pero… nada de eso sucedió.

El único dolor que pudo sentir, fue el de su cuerpo chocando con la tierra. Esos brazos que la hacían sentir protegida, se habían desvanecido siendo remplazados por el frío suelo. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que Hitsugaya no estaba a su lado, abrió los ojos rápidamente.

Él estaba enfrente de ella, con los brazos a la altura de sus hombros. Karin no podía verle la cara porque la mantenía gacha pero si podía ver el humo que salía de su espalda y también pudo notar con sus ropas estaban quemadas. Esto la horrorizó.

La había protegido con su propio cuerpo.

– ¿Qué… Qué has hecho? ¡Idiota! – exclamo la chica, reuniendo fuerzas para llegar al lado de él, justo a tiempo para atraparlo. – Hitsugaya…–

La risa de Luppi llegó a los oídos de Karin. – Que lamentable– dijo el ojivioleta. – Esperaba un poco más de un capitán– decía el arrancar mientras se acercaba a los jóvenes.

– Maldito… ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Jamás te lo perdonare! – gritó Karin, comenzaban a aparecer lágrimas en sus ojos.

– Puedo vivir con eso pero…– alzó su espada contra ella. – Tú no lo harás–

Para Karin todo paso en cámara lenta.

Pudo ver como la espada del arrancar fue detenida por otra, salvándola de una muerte segura.

– ¿Quién demonios eres tú? – pregunto Luppi al recién llegado.

– Shi… ¡Shinji! – exclamo la princesa viendo al teniente de cabello rubio parado frente a ella.

– Lo lamento Luppi pero no puedo dejar que le hagas daño a mi princesa– dijo Hirako mostrándole una sonrisa de satisfacción. – Noba… sácalos de aquí–

En seguida apareció el sirviente de Orihime, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Karin. – Con su permiso, princesa– dijo Noba antes de comenzar a concentrar su energía. – ¡Teletransportación! –

– ¡No espe…!– Shinji no pudo terminar de hablar porque desapareció junto a los demás.

Luppi observaba el lugar en donde había estado su enemigo. Con furia apretó sus puños, al punto de comenzar a sangrar de las manos. – Te encontraré Hitsugaya–

* * *

><p>La mascara se dividió en varios fragmentos que desaparecieron en el aire. Ichigo respiraba agitadamente, con el cabello ocultándole la mirada.<p>

El príncipe se incorporo por completo, dejando ver que sus ojos habían vuelto a ser castaños. – Perdona que eso haya interferido– dijo con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro. – Creo que este será mi último golpe– preparo su espada, al igual que Byakuya.

– Some no mai, tsukishiro–

En seguida Byakuya quedo encerrado en un bloque de hielo y el senkei desapareció.

– ¿Uh? – exclamo Ichigo. Lo siguiente que sintió el príncipe fue un golpe en su rostro, proveniente de Rukia. – ¡Rukia! ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? –

– ¿Por qué? ¿Quién te da derecho de tratar a mi hermano de esa manera? ¡Mereces el infierno! – exclamo Rukia golpeándolo de nuevo en el estomago. La teniente se volteo a ver a su hermano y enseguida su mirada se suavizo, llenándose de lágrimas. – Hermano… Te prometo que este idiota pagara por le que te ha echo– decía Rukia mientras frotaba su mejilla izquierda en el hielo.

– Maldita enana… con complejo de hermano– decía Ichigo de malhumor pero un sonido, parecido al cristal rompiéndose, lo detuvo.

De repente, el hielo que cubría a Byakuya se rompió en miles de pedazos y dejando que el cuerpo inconsciente del hombre cayera al suelo.

– ¡Hermano! – exclamo Rukia acercándose al pelinegro.

La flor que estaba pegada a la espalda del capitán se desprendió por completo del cuerpo, comenzado a flotar. – He tenido suficiente– dijo Ritz con su voz chillona y desapareciendo del lugar.

– Esa flor de mierda… Después tendré mi venganza– dijo Ichigo. Observo a Rukia con su hermano por un momento. – Tenemos que llevarlo con Unohana–

– Eso ya lo sé…–

– ¡Hermano! – exclamo una voz que se acercaba a Ichigo con rapidez.

– ¡Yuzu! – exclamo Ichigo con sorpresa, recibiendo a su hermana en sus brazos. – ¿Qué haces aquí? –

– Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien hermano– decía Yuzu entre sollozos, aferrándose al traje del príncipe.

Ichigo suspiro sin remedio. – A mí también me da gusto que estés bien, Yuzu–

– Ichigo, mira. Es la capitana Unohana– dijo Rukia viendo hacía el cielo.

Una criatura de color verde con amarillo, descendió cerca de ellos. Era parecida a una manta raya pero con un solo ojo. – Por fin los encontré. Gracias Minazuki– dijo la capitana bajando de la criatura.

– Capitana Unohana, me alegra mucho que este aquí– dijo Rukia con una sonrisa. – Mi hermano necesita atención médica–

La capitana de acerco a examinar al capitán, checando que sus signos vitales estuvieran bien. – Sus heridas son profundas pero al parecer esta estable. Lo llevaremos al cuartel solo para estar seguros– dijo con una sonrisa. – ¡Minazuki! – exclamo Unohana, llamando a su zanpakuto. La criatura tomo a Byakuya con su cola y lo subió a su lomo.

– Yuzu, será mejor que también te vayas con ellos– le dijo Ichigo a su hermana.

La princesa asintió y se apresuró hacia la capitana Unohana. – No se preocupe Ichigo-sama, cuidaré bien de Yuzu-sama–

– Se que lo hará capitana, por eso la estoy dejando ir con usted– dijo Ichigo cruzándose de brazos. – Tengan cuidado–

Ichigo y Rukia observaban como la criatura se elevaba de nuevo, con sus seres queridos de pasajeros.

– Lo tendremos– dijo Yuzu ya estando arriba de Minazuki. – ¡Cuídate hermano! ¡Te estaré esperando! – exclamo Yuzu antes de perderse en la lejanía.

– ¿No debiste a ver ido tu también Rukia? – el príncipe le pregunto a su amiga de la infancia.

– Está bien. Ahora sé que mi hermano está en buenas manos– dijo Rukia viendo por donde se habían ido. – Además, en estos momentos me necesitan más aquí– dijo son una sonrisa arrogante. – Sí me disculpas, tengo que ir a ver como esta mi escuadrón–

– Haz lo que quieras–

Rukia detuvo su andar pero ver de nuevo a su amigo. – Por cierto… Te están esperando por allá– dijo la teniente antes desaparecer usando shunpo.

Ichigo parpadeo varias veces sin comprender. ¿A qué se refería?

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió.

Ese reiatsu tan inconfundible. Tan cálido y lleno de paz.

Giro su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos grises de Inoue Orihime, su prometida. Ella se encontraba debajo de un gran árbol, mirándolo solo a él.

– Inoue– dijo en un susurro. Se paro enfrente de ella usando shunpo, haciendo que la chica diera un pequeño salto. – Lo siento… No fue mi intención espantarte– dijo Ichigo apenado.

– Uhmm… n-no… no es nada…– dijo Orihime.

Ichigo pudo notar que ella estaba muy nerviosa. Su cara estaba muy roja y temblaba un poco, lo podía notar porque sus manos no dejaban de moverse.

– Inoue, ¿estás bien? ¿No estas herida verdad?– pregunto Ichigo. Pero la reacción de la chica no la esperaba para nada.

Rápidamente gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Orihime, mojando todo su bello rostro. La chica se mordía el labio inferior con algo de fuerza y sus mejillas estaban rojas como tomates.

– ¡Uwaaaaaaah! – exclamo Orihime dejándose caer de rodillas y cubriendo con el dorso de la mano sus bellos ojos.

– ¡Inoue! – dijo Ichigo arrodillándose ante la chica, sin saber que hacer. – ¿Qué ocu…?–

– ¡Estoy tan feliz! – lo interrumpió el llanto de Orihime.

El príncipe dejo caer su cabeza, golpeándose en el árbol. – _Gracias a dios. Pensé que estaba herida_–

– Estoy tan feliz de que Kurosaki-kun haya vuelto sano y salvo– decía Orihime, recargándose en el tronco del árbol, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. – Gracias por regresar Kurosaki-kun… En verdad muchas gracias y perdón por no haberte podido proteger– decía la duquesa.

Ichigo se sorprendió por sus palabras. ¿En verdad le estaba agradeciendo por regresar vivo?

El sonrojo no tardo en aparecer sobre sus mejillas. Ichigo se llevo una mano detrás de su nuca, estaba nervioso. Los sollozos de su prometida hicieron que colocara toda su atención en ella.

– _Es realmente linda_– pensó Ichigo. Entonces otro pensamiento curso su mente, uno que lo hizo tragar duro y fruncir el ceño. Solo agradeció que Orihime tuviera los ojos cerrados en ese momento.

Orihime abrió rápidamente los ojos al sentir un peso nuevo sobre sus piernas y su sorpresa aumento al encontrar a su prometido recostado sobre ella. El rostro de Orihime se encendió de color rojo.

– ¿Q-Qué haces Ku-Kurosaki-kun? – exclamo la duquesa apretando los ojos.

– Estoy cansado–

– Pe-Pero…–

– Inoue, quiero descansar–

Orihime no sabia que hacer.

El dueño de su corazón estaba acostado sobre sus piernas, en una posición tan íntima. Lo que más le preocupaba era que su corazón se fuera a salir de su lugar o que él lo fuera a escuchar. Esto era demasiado para ella.

Orihime decidió abrir los ojos lentamente.

En cuanto su mirada se poso en su prometido, su estomago se encogió de golpe.

Él estaba dormido, lo sabía por su respiración acompasada.

Ella nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Su ceño aún seguía ahí pero no era como el que estaba acostumbrada a ver, sino que este demostraba mucha tranquilidad. Era como ver a un niño pequeño. Orihime se rio levemente.

Ella en verdad amaba el ceño fruncido de su prometido. No solo porque le parecía lindo sino también porque congeniaba a la perfección con sus facciones haciéndolo parecer muy hermoso a su vista. Ella sabía que un chico no podía ser hermoso, podía ser guapo o sexy o apuesto pero, para Orihime, Kurosaki Ichigo era la persona más hermosa que jamás había visto.

Sus ojos se posaron en las heridas de la batalla, en las machas de sangre en su rostro y en sus ropas. De pronto Orihime tuvo muchas ganas de volver a llorar. Una de sus manos tocó las ropas sucias de Ichigo, logrando sentir la humedad causada por el sudor. Sintiendo mucha impotencia, la duquesa apretó las ropas negras del chico pelinaranja.

– _Hoy casi lo pierdo para siempre…_– pensó con tristeza, dejando correr de nuevo las lágrimas.

Él se esforzaba al máximo solo por verlos a salvo, solo por un poco de paz. Como deseaba poder mantenerlo lejos del peligro, lejos de la oscuridad… pero sabía que eso era imposible. Sabía que no importaba cuantas veces fueran necesarias, su príncipe siempre saldría a la batalla.

– _Entonces siempre estaré ahí para curarte…_– pensó.

– Soten Kisshun– sus hadas salieron de sus pasadores creando el escudo alrededor de ambos, comenzando a curar sus heridas.

Orihime observo una vez más a su príncipe, alzo una mano atreviéndose a tocar unos mechones de cabello que le impedían ver los ojos, ahora cerrados, de Ichigo. Con cuidado los aparto.

Ella rodeo con sus brazos el rostro de Ichigo y colocando su mejilla izquierda en su frente, sollozando sobre él. El olor varonil del chico inundo sus sentidos, dejándose llevar por completo.

– _Te amo tanto…_–

– Descansa Kurosaki-kun–

* * *

><p>– <em>¿Cómo es posible que tantos arrancars puedan entrar el seireitei?<em> – pensaba Rukia mientras atravesaba el denso bosque con la ayuda de su shunpo.

– ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? – se pregunto la teniente.

De repente algo la puso alerta, deteniendo su paso en seco. Había algo o alguien entre los árboles. Rukia siempre se especializó en sentir presencias y está vez no era la excepción. Definitivamente algo estaba asechándola, podía sentirlo.

Una especie de arma salió de la nada dirigiéndose directamente a su rostro, pero la teniente logro esquivarlo sin ninguna dificultada.

– No esperaba menos de una Kuchiki– dijo una voz femenina.

Rukia dirigió su mirada hacía donde provenía la voz. – ¿Quién eres tú? –

El ser salió de entre las sombras, revelando su identidad. – Mi nombre es Yoshi, privaron espada–

_CONTINUARÁ..._

* * *

><p>ke tal? espero recibir reviews de este capi! pronto actualizaré los demás y de este fic les tngo muchas sorpresas! ;)<p>

besos & cuidense :)


	9. Chapter 9: Shinigami vs Arrancar parte 2

Aqui les traigo el octavo capi de sta historia!

dejenme decirles que me costo mucho trabajo poder terminarlo, ya que se estaba volviendo muy confunso hasta para mi! ademas que gran parte de la trama se desarrolla en este capi ademas de poder ordenar las ideas y las batallas, que son bastantes!

este capi es el mas largo que he escrito! con mas de 7500 palabras y 22 paginas de word! un gran record!

solo espero no aburrirlos o confundirlos mucho!

disfruten el capi! ;D

**Advertencia: **aquellos que no les guste el hitsukarin hay dos escenas sobre esta pareja, asi que saltensela

**Disclaimer: **ya aplicado XD

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Shinigami vs Arrancar Parte 2<strong>

– Despierta Nieder– dijo Yoshi. Al instante su arma se transformó en una espada de origen chino con una cadena que la conectaba a un abanico con sables en las puntas. – Andando–

El arrancar salto en el aire y con agiles movimientos atacó a Rukia, pero una vez más la teniente la esquivo. La espada se clavo en la tierra permitiendo que Yoshi se impulsara dirigiéndose contra Rukia, alcanzándola a rasguñar en el brazo izquierdo.

– Arghh…– se quejo, quedando atrapada contra un árbol. Aunque solo había sido un rasguño la herida sangraba de manera abundante. – _Tiene más fuerza de lo que imagine_– pensó Rukia.

– ¿No piensas usar tu zanpakuto? – pregunto antes de soplar el polvo de su espada. – Basura inservible–

Rukia frunció el ceño, indignada.

– Eres más linda de lo que me habían dicho. Me estoy excitando– cubrió su rostro con su abanico mientras su risa llegaba a los oídos de Rukia.

– ¡Cállate! – exclamo la teniente y desenfundo su espada.

– ¿Ahora si vas a pelear? – dijo Yoshi. – Muéstrame lo que tienes teniente– tomó posición de ataque.

Rukia esperó. Hacer el primer movimiento no era lo más recomendado.

– ¿Piensas quedarte ahí parada? – pregunto el arrancar. Rukia no se movió de su lugar. – Entonces, no te importará que vaya yo primero–

Yoshi lanzó su abanico en dirección a la teniente, pero antes de que llegara a su objetivo fue bloqueado por la zanpakuto. Rukia pudo notar de nuevo la gran fuerza de su oponente. El abanico se abrió enfrente de la cara de Rukia, bloqueándole la visión cosa que Yoshi aprovecho para intentar atravesarla con su espada. Pero la teniente era más rápida, logrando esquivarla deslizándose por debajo de sus piernas.

Cuando llego del otro lado, Yoshi le lanzó su espada pero Rukia saltó por sobre la cabeza del arrancar. Cayendo en picada intento lastimarla con la zanpakuto pero fue detenida por el abanico.

– ¿Pero cómo…?– debido al asombro Rukia no se percato del pie que se dirigía directo a su rostro. El golpe fue seco y lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandarla a volar y estrellarla contra un árbol.

Fue tal el impacto que el árbol colapso en varios trozos que cayeron sobre Rukia.

Como pudo, la shinigami salió de entre los escombros. Estaba herida. Rukia pudo sentir el sabor a oxido de su propia sangre. Rápidamente la limpio con el dorso de su mano, mientras veía como el arrancar se acercaba a ella.

– ¿No lo entiendes? No eres capaz de derrotarme– Rukia apretó el agarre de su zanpakuto. – Dudo mucho que puedas tocarme–

– No subestimes a tu oponente– susurro Rukia.

– Que valiente chiquilla–

– Baila, Sode no Shirayuki– dijo liberando su shikai, volviendo su espada tan blanca como el hielo.

Yoshi sonrió.

* * *

><p>Era insoportable.<p>

El ardor, el dolor… era imposible resistirlo. Su espalda lo estaba matando. Era como si miles de abejas estuvieran enterrando sus aguijones en su piel desnuda.

Pero ella estaba a salvo. Eso era lo importante.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Idiota! – la voz de ella llegaba a sus oídos, pero él no quería abrir sus ojos.

Probablemente ella estaría llorando como un bebé y él no quería ver eso.

Odiaba verla llorar.

Sabía que él era el causante de su preocupación, pero no podía evitarlo. Debía protegerla, aunque eso significara que su cuerpo saldría afectado.

– ¡Hitsugaya! –

– Shhh– la callo. – Cállate de una buena vez Karin. No estoy muerto ni sordo–

Algunas gotas cálidas cayeron sobre su mejilla. También pudo sentir como el agarre de unas pequeñas manos se hacía más fuerte contra su ropa.

– Eres un verdadero idiota… capitán– dijo la princesa mientras una sonrisa triste se formaba en su rostro.

Con cuidado, Karin le dio vuelta al cuerpo del capitán dejándolo boca abajo. Sus ojos castaños captaron con horror la seriedad de las heridas del joven. Toda la piel de su espalda estaba quemada, de un color rojo intenso.

La princesa sintió como las lágrimas se volvían a acumular en sus ojos pero con un movimientos rápido se las limpio con el dorso de la mano.

– _Tienes que ser fuerte Karin_– pensó. – Iré a buscar ayuda– dijo poniéndose de pie. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo una mano la sujeto por muñeca, volviéndola a colocar de rodillas.

– No iras a ningún lado–

– ¿Pero que estas diciendo? Necesitas atención médica–

– No permitiré que andes sola por el bosque. No con tantos arrancars por ahí– dijo el chico con enojo.

Karin entrecerró los ojos. – Eso no es importante ahora. Necesitas que alguien te cure–

– Estaré bien–

– ¡No seas tan obstinado Toushiro! ¡Iré a buscar ayuda te guste o no! – exclamo Karin deshaciendo el agarre de un solo jalón. Se incorporó y comenzó a caminar hacía el bosque.

– ¡No! ¡Karin! – gritaba el capitán, intentando pararse del suelo. – ¡Es mi deber protegerte! –

Karin se detuvo en seco. – Así que se trata de eso. De que no podrás cumplir con tu deber–

Hitsugaya puedo ver como los hombros de la chica temblaban. – ¿Karin? –

– ¡Shiro-chan! –

Una dulce pero alarmada voz se escucho a espaldas de ellos.

– ¿Hinamori? –

La teniente de cabello castaño se acercó apresurada hacía su amigo. – ¡Shiro-chan! ¿Qué sucedió? – la chica se arrodillo al lado de su amigo, estaba realmente preocupada.

– Fuimos atacados por un arrancar– dijo Karin acercándose a ambos.

– Ya veo. Pero alegro que se encuentre bien Kurosaki-sama– Momo le dedicó una sonrisa cálida a la princesa, la cual se sonrojo por el amable gesto. La teniente le dedico una mirada de reprobación a su amigo. – ¡Y tú! Deberías ser más cuidadoso Shiro-chan. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si llegará otro arrancar estando en estás condiciones? –

– ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que soy el capitán Hitsugaya? –

Momo suspiro resignada. – No tienes remedio–

– Ehmm… ¿puede ayudarlo teniente? – pregunto Karin.

Momo le hecho un vistazo a las heridas del capitán. Después de momento dijo con una sonrisa: – Claro– se arremango su kosode y coloco las palmas de sus manos muy cerca de la espalda del joven.

En segundos energía de color verde claro comenzó a emanar de sus manos. Karin lo observaba maravillada. Era la primera vez que veía el kido de curación con sus propios ojos. Casi de inmediato, las graves heridas se comenzaron a cerrar.

Y después de unos minutos, él estaba como nuevo.

Momo se limpio la frente con su mano, se notaba que estaba cansada. – Listo. Como nuevo. Pero no hagas cosas innecesarias Shiro-chan–

– ¡Capitán Hitsugaya! – grito el joven mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas en forma de flor de loto.

– Le encargo a Shiro-chan, Kurosaki-sama–

– ¿Eh? – la princesa estaba confundida por la petición de Momo.

– Tiene que descansar un poco más antes de volver a meterse en problemas. Confió en que usted podrá controlarlo hasta que se recupere por completo– explico Momo con una sonrisa.

Karin se ruborizo levemente.

– ¡No seas molesta Hinamori! ¡No necesito ayuda de una niña! –

Ambas chicas suspiraron cansadas. – Haré lo que pueda– dijo al fin Karin.

* * *

><p>Con un solo movimiento de la zanpakuto, las flechas quincy fueron destruidas.<p>

– ¿Solo eso tienes? – la voz era infantil y juguetona. – Había escuchado tantas historias impresionantes acerca de tu raza. Pero al verte, bueno… creo que eran solo basura–

Una flecha lo rozo en la mejilla.

– No permitiré que hables así de mi pueblo– dijo Ishida preparando una segunda flecha. – Te enseñare de que son capaces los quincy–

El quincy disparo un gran numero de flechas directo hacía el arrancar, dando en el blanco. Una gran cantidad de polvo se elevó impidiendo ver el resultado del ataque.

Uryuu espero unos segundos antes de poder ver a su enemigo.

Sus ojos azules se agrandaron incrédulos con lo que veían.

– ¿E-Está ileso? –

Aaroniero se había protegido usando solo su zanpakuto, destruyendo cada una de las flechas antes de que lo tocaran. Usando sonido, el arrancar se apareció enfrente de Ishida con su espada dirigida a su pecho. El teniente coloco su arco en forma de escudo, evitando el golpe directo pero retrocediendo por el impacto.

– _Es demasiado veloz, si no hubiera bloqueado ese ataque probablemente ya estaría muerto_– pensaba Ishida, preparando su arco.

– Es inútil Quincy– dijo una voz tenebrosa proveniente del arrancar – ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? –

–Tsk… Cállate– el joven dio un salto volando por encima de Aaroniero. – ¡Ransotengai! –

El arrancar comenzó a sentir una especie de fuerza que le impedía moverse. Como si estuviera siendo atado desde el torso – ¿Qué es esto? ¿Son hilos? –

– Hilos creados con la energía espiritual que nos rodea– explico Uryuu mientras una gran cantidad de energía se acumulaba en su arco– Licht Regen–

A gran velocidad miles de flechas fueron disparadas, directas hacía el arrancar. Era un escenario increíble de ver. Era como si una lluvia de flechas azules fuera liberada sobre él. Una gran columna de humo se elevo.

Ishida aterrizó cerca del lugar. Le dedico una mirada a su labor antes de subirse los lentes y darse media vuelta para irse caminando de ahí.

Pero una presión espiritual lo detuvo.

– No… No es posible…– una gota de sudor resbalo desde su cien hasta perderse en su barbilla, estaba nervioso. ¿Qué clase de enemigo es este?

– Tendrás que hacerlo mejor si quieras derrotar al noveno más poderoso…– dijo de nuevo una voz cavernosa – ¿Qué harás chico Quincy? –

* * *

><p>– Kurosaki-kun esta muy dormido– dijo Orihime mientras quitaba con mucho cuidado la cabeza de su prometido de sus piernas, dejando que descansara en el suelo. – Es tan lindo– susurro para sí misma antes de reír levemente.<p>

De repente una gran cantidad de presencias aparecieron, rodeándolos.

Orihime se alarmó.

– ¿Acaso son hollows? – se pregunto poniéndose de pie. – _Son demasiados_– pensó con horror. – _¿Qué pasará si encuentran a Kurosaki-kun? Aún sigue muy herido por la batalla anterior, además me tomara un poco más de tiempo poder curarlo por completo_–

Sus manos temblaban a sus costados. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero había llegado a una conclusión. – Protegeré a Kurosaki-kun– dijo la duquesa antes de salir de su escudo naranjo, dejando a un Ichigo dormido atrás. O al menos eso creía ella.

– Inoue…No…–

La chica giró su rostro para toparse con los orbes castaños de su prometido. Ella sonrió. – Descuida Kurosaki-kun, todo saldrá bien– y siguió caminando alejándose cada vez más de él.

– E-Espera… Inoue… no vayas…– Ichigo se incorporo con algo de dificultad, intentando seguirla. Pero cuando quiso atravesar el escudo, no pudo. Su mano recibió una descarga que lo hizo retroceder. – ¿Qué…?

– Mientras estés dentro del escudo no saldrás al menos que yo lo indique– dijo Orihime sin voltear a verlo.

– ¡Inoue! ¡Regresa en este mismo instante! –

Pero ella no se movió.

– ¡Inoue! –

– ¡Yo también puedo protegerte! – exclamo la chica dejando a Ichigo atónito. – ¡No te fallaré! ¡Lo prometo! –

No podía verla, pero el apostaba a que ella estaba a punto de llorar. ¿Qué clase de hombre era se permitía que lo protegiera su prometida? Ichigo estaba por reclamarle cuando algo se lo impidió.

La tierra tembló y ambos chicos se dieron cuenta que los hollows ya estaban muy cerca de ellos. Las pisadas estaban a pocos metros. Los árboles alrededor se caían, siendo quitados por las enormes criaturas. De entre la espesura del bosque salió una mano enorme que derribó los árboles más cercanos a Orihime.

La duquesa rápidamente se coloco en posición de ataque, esperando la completa aparición del enemigo. Con una última mirada a la luna menguante, Orihime rezó por su protección.

El primer hollow se mostro ante ella. Olfateo el aire y luego gruño. Era un sonido aterrador, hambriento. Con gran velocidad la criatura corrió en dirección a la chica, listo para golpearla.

– Santen Keeshun– el ataque fue bloqueado por el escudo de Orihime. – Koten Zanshun– y el hollow fue cortado por la mitad, para después desintegrarse.

El segundo hizo acto de presencia, atacando con un golpe a Orihime pero logro esquivarlo saltando hacía un lado. Una tercera criatura apareció detrás de ella, quería golpearla pero ella lo bloqueo con su escudo. El otro hollow estaba a punto de devorarla atacándola desde atrás. Pero ella no podía usar su escudo, porque tenía al otro hollow enfrente.

– ¡Inoue! –

Con una mano delante, la chica giro su rostro y dijo: – ¡Mahi! –

El hollow se congelo.

Solo duro un instante porque el escudo lo corto por la mitad. Orihime dirigió a gran velocidad su Koten Zanshun para cortar a la otra criatura. Y lo logró con éxito.

Cinco hollows más parecieron de entre los árboles.

– ¡Mahi! – de un solo conjuro, la duquesa logro inmovilizar a tres criaturas pero una de las que quedaron libres la golpeo en el estomago mandándola a volar lejos.

– ¡Inoue! – el príncipe golpeaba el escudo con desesperación. – ¡Maldición! –

La duquesa se puso de pie justo a tiempo para bloquear el ataque con su escudo.

– Bakudo #61– una luz amarilla emano del dedo índice de Orihime– Rikujokoro–

Seis pilares de luz encerraron desde su cintura a los hollows restantes, impidiéndoles el movimiento. – Koten Zanshun–

El escudo los corto a los cinco con un solo movimiento.

Los ojos de Ichigo no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Su prometida era realmente buena en la batalla.

Orihime cayó de rodillas exhausta. Llevo su mano a su hombro derecho, cuando retiro la palma se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando por la mancha que le quedo impregnada. Hizo una mueca de dolor al pararse. Se encamino hacía Ichigo.

– ¡Inoue! – la preocupación del joven se hizo notar en su rostro. – ¿Estás bien? –

Orihime le sonrió de manera cálida. – Sí, es solo un rasguño–

Ichigo suspiro aliviado. – Bien. Eres muy buena guerrera–

Orihime rio apenada. – Gracias. Entrene mucho en Inglaterra–

– No sabía que podías utilizar el kido–

– Rangiku-san me enseño algunos conjuros, pero casi todos defensivos–

– También pude notar que has mejorado el manejo de tus escudos y poderes de tsukimu–

La joven asintió orgullosa – Sí. Ahora tengo un mayor control sobre ellos. Puedo paralizar al enemigo con solo verlo una vez a los ojos. Antes tenía que mantener contacto visual completo sino el hechizo se rompía– llevo una de sus manos a la gargantilla en donde se encontraban sus flores de cristal– Con los escudos aprendí a que nada sale o entra de ellos al menos que yo lo permita, además que mi escudo ofensivo se volvió más veloz– finalizó con una sonrisa.

Ichigo asintió. La observo por un rato antes de abrir sus brazos con las mejillas rosadas – Ven. Entra al escudo–

La duquesa se puso roja hasta las orejas. ¿Acaso… la estaba invitando a sus brazos? ¡No era posible! Orihime estaba paralizada. No sabía ni que pensar. Era como algo irreal.

– ¿¡Vendrás a mí o que? – exclamo Ichigo, sacándola del trance. Estaba realmente avergonzado por las cosas que hacía frente a ella.

– ¡Sí! – dijo la joven respondiendo a la orden con mucho gusto, pero muy apenada. Pero antes de que pudiera entrar de nuevo al escudo, nuevas presencias la congelaron en su lugar.

– ¿Más hollows? – preguntó ella.

– No…No son hollows ordinarios– susurro Ichigo, con sus ojos clavados en el bosque. – Son gillians–

* * *

><p>Mabashi se encontraba sentado en la rama de un árbol. Estaba descansando de su anterior batalla.<p>

– Demonios… ¿Qué clase de poderes tiene ese principito? – se dijo así mismo, recordando la batalla contra Ichigo.

Aunque el no estuviera dentro del domo del bankai del capitán, Ritz le transmitía todo. Era como ver una película en su mente.

_¿Qué era el príncipe?_

– Haien– exclamo una voz femenina.

De inmediato Mabashi uso sonido para esquivar el ataque.

En cuanto la energía dorado colisiono con el árbol, este comenzó a incendiarse.

– ¿Quién eres tú? –

La mujer salió de entre las sombras para mostrar su verdadera apariencia. – Capitana de la segunda división, Soi Fong– dijo con una sonrisa.

– Con que una chica, ¿huh? – la sonrisa de Mabashi se incremento – Y es linda–

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la zanpakuto de Soi Fong se encontraba en la garganta del arrancar. – Vuelve a decir eso y te mato– los ojos castaños de la joven capitana ardían en rabia.

Mabashi apretó los dientes y con una patada en el dorso de la mujer, la alejo de él.

– Tienes carácter, eso me gusta. Así será menos difícil acabar contigo–

Soi Fong se limito a mirarlo por unos segundos. – Eso ya lo veremos–

* * *

><p>– Segunda danza– dijo Rukia mientras que son su espada formaba cuatro pilares de hielo que se desintegraban conforme iban ascendiendo. Coloco su zanpakuto a la altura de su rostro, dirigiéndola hacia el arrancar. – Hakuren–<p>

De la punta de su espada se disparó una onda de nieve parecida a una avalancha, que se dirigía a grande velocidad hacía Yoshi.

El impacto fue inminente.

Cuando la nieve se disipó, se podía apreciar que todo había sido congelado, todo excepto algo. Una risa conocida lleno el lugar.

– No… No puede ser…– dijo incrédula.

– Justo como esperaba… No dudaste en usar tu ataque frontal–

El hielo se rompió en mil pedazos, dejando el descubierto la forma por la cual el arrancar sobrevivió.

Su abanico se había convertido en un gran escudo, del tamaño de su cuerpo. Eso le había servido para protegerse del ataque y salir ilesa.

– Impresionante, ¿no te parece? – dijo Yoshi mientras replegaba el abanico y le lanzaba púas metálicas a Rukia.

La teniente las esquivo girando sobre su eje pero aún son su velocidad dos de ellas se incrustaron en su brazo izquierdo, que ya estaba herido. Yoshi se aventajo y lanzó una estocada con su espada pero Rukia la bloqueo con su brazo y ataco con su espada. El arrancar se protegió con su abanico pero el pie de la teniente se estrello en su rostro haciéndola retroceder. Se percato que Rukia estaba a punto de usar una de sus técnicas especiales y enrosco la cadena de su arma en la muñeca del brazo derecho de la shinigami, haciéndole imposible el movimiento.

– Terminemos con esto de una manera hermosa, ¿quieres? – dijo Yoshi dándole un tirón a la cadena haciendo que Rukia se acercara a ella.

Pero la shinigami salto por sobre su cabeza, bloqueando el ataque. – Bakudo #1– estiro su brazo y su mano – Sai–

En seguida los brazos de Yoshi se inmovilizaron, quedando pegados a su espalda. – ¡¿Qué demonios es esto? – forcejeaba la mujer, intentando liberarse.

– Hado #32, Shakkaho– una bola de energía roja salió disparada de las manos de Rukia, impactándose contra Yoshi.

Cuando el humo se disipo, el abanico había vuelto a crecer protegiendo a su dueña. – No está herida…– susurro Rukia.

Con gran velocidad Yoshi se abalanzó sobre ella cortándola justo en el pecho.

– Arghh…–

– La sangre combina con tus facciones– dijo antes de atravesarle la pierna con su espada.

Con una patada logro que el cuerpo de Rukia se elevara en el aire. Yoshi salto para quedar sobre la teniente, preparándose para el golpe final.

– Nake, Benihime–

– Aaaaaaa…–

Un rayo carmesí atravesó el pecho de Yoshi.

Urahara atrapó el cuerpo de Rukia entre sus brazos. – Que bueno que te encontré Kuchiki-san– dijo sonriendo – Sí algo malo te hubiera pasado, tu hermano habría sido insoportable–

– Gra-Gracias Urahara-san–

El cuerpo del arrancar cayó justo enfrente de ellos. Kisuke dejo a Rukia descansando debajo de un árbol para poder acercarse al cuerpo de Yoshi.

– ¿Quién les dijo como entrar al seireitei? – le pregunto Urahara arrodillándose enfrente de ella.

– Arghh… ¿Qu-Qué te hace pensar que alguien lo hizo? – ella sonrió mientras sangre salía de su boca.

Kisuke no dijo nada.

Yoshi cerró lo ojos. – Son más tontos de lo que pensé– su cuerpo se estaba desintegrando. – Tienen a un traidor entre ustedes y no se habían dado cuenta–

Urahara y Rukia ahogaron una exclamación de sorpresa al escuchar esto.

– ¿Qué… Qué has dicho? – preguntó Rukia. Sus oídos la debían estar engañando. Un traidor en el seireitei. Un compañero. – ¡Imposible! –

– Son todos unos imbéciles– dijo Yoshi antes de desaparecer por completo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Kisuke se dirigió hacía Rukia, para tomarla entre sus brazos.

– Será mejor que te lleve con la capitana Unohana– dijo el hombre antes de desaparecer con shunpo.

* * *

><p>– ¡Kyaaa! – grito Orihime antes de saltar hacía un lado, esquivando el golpe del gillian. – ¡Koten Zanshun! –<p>

El gillian desapareció en el aire.

– ¡Inoue no bajes la guardia! – grito Ichigo, viendo como su prometida utilizaba su escudo para detener el ataque de un hollow. – ¡Déjame salir de aquí! ¡Inoue! –

– ¡No! – grito Orihime con el ceño fruncido – Si hago eso, Kurosaki-kun solo se lastimara más. Tienes que esperar hasta curarte–

– ¡Qué necia eres! –

– ¡Mahi! –

Orihime paralizó a dos gillians para poder acabar con el que retenía con el escudo. Pero algo paso.

El conjuro se rompió de repente, causando que ambos gillians lograran moverse y atacaran a Orihime.

– ¡Mahi! – uno se paralizó de nuevo pero el otro logro su objetivo. – ¡Haaaa! –

Golpeo a la duquesa justo en abdomen, haciendo que saliera volando y colisionara con un árbol.

– ¡Inoue! –

Ichigo golpeaba el interior del escudo sin poder romperlo, estaba desesperado. Los gillians se estaban moviendo hacía su prometida, quien estaba muy débil para poder moverse. Ichigo podía ver la sangre que salía de su pequeña boca.

– ¡No! ¡Inoue! ¡Aléjense de ella bastardos! – gritaba el príncipe, sin poder hacer nada.

Un aura roja con negro lo comenzó a rodear, mientras que una máscara blanca parecía y desaparecía de su rostro.

– Arghh…– rugía el Ichigo, intentando estabilizar su reiatsu. – No… Inoue…–

El primer gillian estaba a punto de morderla.

– ¡Arashi Ryu! –

Dos torbellinos azulados atacaron a las criaturas, haciéndolas polvo en segundos.

Ichigo se calmó al ver que su prometida estaba a salvo y también se sintió aliviado que su amiga haya llegado justo a tiempo. El reiatsu negro y la máscara desaparecieron, sin que nadie lo notara.

– Tatsuki…– su mirada castaña era seria pero tranquila – Gracias–

– No lo hice por ti, lo hice por ella. Idiota– dijo Tatsuki acercándose a la duquesa y ayudándola a volver en sí. – Hey, Orihime–

Los ojos grises de la joven se abrieron para ver a su salvadora. – Tatsuki-chan… Me alegro que estés bien–

– ¿Pero que dices Orihime? Soy una teniente, por supuesto que estoy bien. Además esa frase debería decirla yo, ¿no crees? – le dijo con una sonrisa.

La teniente la ayudo a poner se pie. – Sí tienes razón–

Caminaron con cuidado hasta llegar enfrente de Ichigo. Tatsuki lo observo por un minuto. – ¿Qué haces ahí Ichigo? Pareces un animal en exhibición–

– ¡Cállate! – grito molesto por el comentario –Inoue no me deja salir de aquí– admitió con las mejillas pintadas de un leve rosado.

– Aún falta un poco para que estés completamente recuperado. Por favor se paciente–

– Tsk…– Ichigo trono los dientes, viendo hacía otro lado.

Tatsuki estalló en carcajadas.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunto el joven molesto por la reacción de su guardiana.

– Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que Kurosaki Ichigo es controlado por una chica– las risas siguieron.

Orihime se sonrojo por la vergüenza.

– ¡Yo no hago eso! – reclamo la duquesa.

– E-Ella no me controla…–

Tatsuki volvió a reírse con fuerza al ver las reacciones de sus amigos.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, una serpiente se enrosco en el cuello de la guardiana, interrumpiendo su risa.

– ¡Tatsuki-chan! – Orihime se acercó al animal, jalando para que soltara a su amiga.

– ¿Qué demonios…?– dijo la chica, colocando sus manos en la serpiente, intentando separarla para que no la estrangulara. Los ojos de los tres chicos siguieron la trayectoria del animal, guiándolos a un árbol lejano.

– Eso es imposible. Ninguna serpiente puede medir tanto– dijo Ichigo. – Eso significa que no es un animal común y corriente–

– Acertaste, Kurosaki Ichigo– dijo una voz masculina.

De entre los árboles apareció un arrancar masculino, con cabello castaño y sobre su ojo derecho tenía un fragmento de lo que era su máscara hollow.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto Ichigo viendo a su nuevo oponente.

– Que descortés de mi parte– dijo con una sonrisa. – Utagawa Ryo, privaron espada–

En cuanto dijo su nombre jalo más fuerte de la serpiente, causando que Tatsuki perdiera la fuerza en su agarre y comenzando a asfixiarse.

– ¡Tatsuki-chan! – la duquesa toco una de sus flores – ¡Koten Zanshun! –

El escudo naranjo se disparo de las flores, dirigiéndose hacía la serpiente. De un solo movimiento la corto en dos, liberando a Tatsuki.

La teniente cayo de rodillas mientras se tocaba la garganta y dando grandes bocanadas de aire. Orihime se acercó a socorrerla.

– Maldito…– lo maldijo Tatsuki – ¡Te mataré! –

La chica desenfundo su zanpakuto. Estaba realmente furiosa.

– ¡Golpea Kaze Ryu! –

Su zanpakuto emitió un brillo azulado convirtiéndose en dos dagas, cada una tenía una cadena de perlas blancas. Tatsuki las tomó entre sus manos, comenzando a girarlas. – Arashi Ryu–

Las dagas se disolvieron formando dos torbellinos enfrente de ella. Moviendo las guardas, Tatsuki dirigió su ataque directo al arrancar.

Utagawa coloco su mano en un árbol cercano, el cual comenzó a brillar de color blanco antes de convertirse en miles de serpientes, recibiendo el ataque y siendo desintegradas.

– ¿El árbol se convirtió en serpientes? – pregunto Orihime incrédula de la que acababa de ver.

– Así es joven dama– dijo Utagawa con una sonrisa – La habilidad especial de mi muñeco, es poner convertir cualquier cosa rectilínea que toco en serpientes. Las cuales uso para mi propio beneficio–

Tatsuki esbozó una sonrisa.

– Cuando las tocas, ¿no? – sus dagas volvieron a sus guardias. – ¿Qué tal si evitamos eso? –

La teniente uso shunpo para poder quedar frente al arrancar. Formando una cruz con sus espadas, lo corto justo en el pecho. Utagawa retrocedió, colocando una mano en la herida la cual sangraba de sobremanera.

– ¡Sugoi! ¡Tatsuki-chan es realmente rápida! – exclamo Orihime. Apenas había logrado ver los movimientos de su amiga. Estaba muy impresionada.

Ichigo sonrió. – No por nada es la teniente de las fuerzas especiales–

Utagawa se acercó a un árbol, dispuesto a tocarlo.

– ¡Arashi Ryu! –

Los veloces torbellinos colisionaron con el árbol, convirtiéndolo en polvo.

– No permitiré tan fácil que los toques–

– Tsk… Que mocosa tan problemática–

– Y aún no he empezado– se burlo la chica. Tatsuki estiró sus brazos, formando una cruz con su cuerpo. Las perlas blancas se enroscaron en sus brazos, hasta llegar a sus hombros. – Ao Ryu –

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya se encontraba descansando debajo de un árbol con Karin a su lado. La joven princesa abrazaba sus piernas con fuerza. Ella podía sentir las presencias de todos en el seireitei. Sabía que su hermano y Orihime se encontraban juntos y a salvo. También sabía que Yuzu estaba en los cuarteles de la cuarta división. No estaba preocupada por ellos.<p>

Lo estaba por alguien más.

– No puedo percibir el reiatsu de mi papá– dijo casi en un susurro, pero el capitán la puedo escuchar perfectamente.

– Kurosaki-sama se debe encontrar bien. Es nuestro rey después de todo– dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y descansaba la cabeza contra el árbol.

– Eso lo sé pero…– Karin se llevo una mano a la frente. – ¿Por qué no puedo sentirlo? Es como si hubiera desaparecido–

Ese comentario alarmó a Hitsugaya.

Pero no se lo demostraría a la chica, solo la mortificaría más.

– No sabía que podías sentir reiatsus– comento el capitán intentando desviar la conversación a otro tema.

Karin asintió. – Si, pero los que siento con mayor intensidad son los de mi familia– su semblante se volvió serio. – Aunque está habilidad incremento últimamente–

– Debes tener un lazo muy fuerte con ellos–

La princesa dirigió su mirada hacía la luna y luego entrecerró los ojos. – Tú pareces muy cercano a Hinamori-san, ¿no es así Shiro-chan?– lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono muy meloso.

Las mejillas de Toushiro se pintaron de color carmín.

– No… es lo que…Ella y yo… no…– intentaba articular el joven peliblanco. – ¡No me digas así! – exclamo con el ceño fruncido.

Karin se molesto. – Disculpe usted capitán. No sabía que era algo exclusivo de ella– dijo para después pararse e irse caminando.

– ¡E-Espera! ¿A dónde crees que vas? –

– ¡A buscar a mi hermano! – le grito Karin antes de irse corriendo y perderse en la oscuridad del bosque.

Hitsugaya se alboroto el cabello con desesperación. – Que mujer tan testaruda. Ahora tendré que ir a buscarla– pero antes de que pudiera pararse, dos presencias aparecieron cerca de él. Instintivamente, Hitsugaya escondió su reiatsu para no ser notado.

– Ichimaru– dijo una voz masculina.

– ¿Ocurre algo, capitán Tousen? –

– _¿Ichimaru y Tousen?_ – pensó el peliblanco. Su frente estaba perlada con sudor debido a la impresión.

– Eso debería decirlo yo– dijo Tousen, la tensión se podía notar en su voz. – Tú eras el encargado de vigilar la barrera del seireitei esta semana. ¿Por qué justo en tu turno el enemigo logró entrar? –

Gin no respondió.

– ¿Acaso dejaste la puerta abierta apropósito? –

Hitsugaya abrió los ojos como platos.

Eso era imposible. No podía ser cierto.

Porque eso sería…

– Traición– dijo Gin con una mueca en su rostro. – ¿Estás queriendo decir que soy un traidor? –

– Dímelo tú, Ichimaru–

– No me esta gustando el tono que estas usando– Gin camino hasta quedar al lado del moreno. – No me subestimes, capitán–

Y desapareció.

Unos segundos después, Tousen también lo hizo.

Toushiro aún no creía la conversación que acababa de presenciar.

– _Debo avisarle al teniente Hisagi-san y a Urahara-san de esto_– pensó antes de enviar dos mariposas infernales. Acto seguido es interno en el bosque para buscar a la princesa.

* * *

><p>– ¡Isane-san trae más vendajes! – ordeno la capitana Unohana.<p>

– ¡Sí! – respondió su teniente Kotetsu Isane.

La teniente se apresuró en buscar las vendas para dárselas a su capitana, quien atendía a un recién llegado. Estaba realmente herido.

El cuartel general de la cuarta división era el encargado de recibir a todos los heridos en batalla.

Ahora todo era un caos.

Cientos de shinigamis estaban siendo atendidos por las unidades de la cuarta división y la cantidad era impresionante e iba en aumento. Incluso otras divisiones habían llegado ayudar.

Como por ejemplo, Ise Nanao teniente de la octava división.

– ¿Esta bien el vendaje, Kuchiki-san? – le pregunto Nanao a Rukia.

– Sí, muchas gracias Ise-san– contesto la teniente con una sonrisa.

– Me alegro que estés mejor Kuchiki-san pero…– Kisuke apunto hacía la camilla conjunta. – No creo que tu hermano sobreviva aquí–

Rukia volteo para ver a su hermano, pero lo que vio la enojo mucho.

El cuerpo inconsciente de Byakuya estaba siendo rodeado por varias chicas.

– ¿Es el capitán Kuchiki? –

– ¡Sí! ¡Es él! –

– ¡Qué afortunadas somos! –

– Es tan hermoso–

Era lo que decían las jóvenes.

– El capitán Kuchiki es muy popular– comentó Nanao con una sonrisa.

Rukia se arrodillo en la cama para después desenfundar su zanpakuto. – Baila, Sode no Shirayuki– libero su espada convirtiéndola a un blanco puro.

– Primera danza, Tsukishiro–

Una columna de hielo se formo alrededor de Byakuya, separándolo de las chicas.

– Sí no se alejan de él, las convertiré en un iceberg– dijo Rukia con voz firme. – ¿Entendido? –

Las chicas asintieron temerosas y salieron corriendo de ahí.

– ¡Kyaaa! ¡Qué miedo! – gritaban mientras se escondían de la furia de la pequeña Kuchiki.

Urahara miraba con una sonrisa la actitud de Rukia, pero algo lo distrajo.

– ¿Una mariposa infernal? ¿De quién será? – pregunto Nanao viendo a la mariposa negra en el hombro de Urahara.

– Es del capitán Hitsugaya– contestó Urahara con un semblante serio.

Rukia lo observo preocupada. – ¿Urahara-san? –

Rápidamente Kisuke cambio su expresión a una más alegre, pero falsa ante los ojos de la pelinegra. – Será mejor que me vaya. Aún hay muchas cosas que hacer. ¿Irás al campo de batalla, Kuchiki-san? –

Rukia asintió levemente, siguiendo al hombre rubio.

Ambos desaparecieron usando shunpo

* * *

><p>La herida era realmente profunda.<p>

La sangre ya había pintado la parte de su torso derecho, dándole a su uniforme un color rojo carmín. Aun con su mano colocada sobre la herida, está no dejaba de liberar su tan preciado líquido y estando saltando de árbol en árbol tampoco era de gran ayuda para su recuperación.

Pero en está situación no tenía otra opción más que correr.

"_El noveno más poderoso"_

Eso había dicho el arrancar.

Eso quería decir que había arrancars más poderosos que él.

– _¿Qué clase de ejército quiere formar Aizen_? – pensaba Ishida mientras saltaba una rama más, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la siguiente alguien se lo impidió.

– Te alcancé–

La zanpakuto se elevo en el aire y de un movimiento rápido corto la blanca piel de su muslo izquierdo.

– Arghh… – gruñó el quincy, se encontraba sobre su rodilla derecha sobre el suelo. Su respiración era ya irregular por la persecución y el esfuerzo por mantenerse vivo, dado el hecho que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. – Demonios…–

– En serio chico, necesitas hacer más para que mantenga mi interés en ti– decía Aaroniero con su voz juguetona – Si no… te mataré y eso no será divertido–

Tan rápido como pudo, Uryuu desplego su arco y lanzó cuatro flechas directo al arrancar, dándole justo a un costado. Aaroniero tomo las flechas con su mano desnuda y las desintegro solo presionándolas un poco.

– ¿Cuándo aprenderás? – dijo volteando a ver a su adversario, pero Uryuu fue más rápido. Usando hirenkyaku se acercó al arrancar logrando golpearlo justo en donde sus flechas habían estado antes.

Lo mando a volar.

Aaroniero atravesó varios árboles, rompiéndolos con su cabeza.

Uryuu se dejo caer al suelo exhausto. Estaba a su límite.

Un ruido lo alarmó. Algunos de los troncos que retenían a su enemigo estaban siendo movidos. De un salto, el arrancar salió de entre los escombros.

– Eso fue muy inteligente– dijo con voz juguetona – Distraerme con tus flechas para poder darme un golpe realmente efectivo. Te aplaudo por el esfuerzo– decía mientras quitaba el polvo de su traje – Te has ganado un premio.

Con la palma abierta hacía Ishida, una enorme cantidad de energía se comenzó a acumular. Era de color rojo brillante.

– Te mostraré por que me gane el puesto de espada– su voz fue cavernosa está vez – ¡Cero! –

La energía se disparó con el comando.

No había tiempo de esquivarla.

Era el final.

– Bakudo #39, Enkosen–

Delante de Uryuu apareció un escudo redondo creado de pura energía espiritual, bloqueando por completo el cero de Aaroniero, dispersándolo hacía los lados. La luz era tan resplandeciente que el quincy fue obligado a cerrar sus ojos.

Cuando se sintió de nuevo seguro, abrió de nuevo sus ojos.

Sus orbes azules registraron todo el lugar, impactados.

Todo a su alrededor había desaparecido. Solo quedaban las cenizas de lo que hace unos segundos eran árboles y maleza. Trago duro. Eso pudo haberle sucedido a él. Gracias a dios que apareció ese escudo.

Al sentir el reiatsu tan familiar, se paralizó y su piel se puso de gallina. Podía sentir la mirada de la persona que lo había ayudado, pero no sabía si sentirse agradecido o maldito.

– Maldición…– masculló por lo bajo, mientras sentía como ese sujeto hacía su aparición en escena.

– ¿Quién demonios eres tú? –

Esa pregunta hizo que se formará una sonrisa de diversión en su rostro. – La pregunta es, ¿quién te dio permiso de intentar matar a mi subordinado? Eso es algo que solo puedo hacer yo–

Uryuu entrecerró los ojos, molesto. – ¿Y quién te dio ese derecho a ti, Kurotsuchi? –

– Soy capitán Kurotsuchi para ti, teniente– dijo viéndolo con odio en sus ojos amarillos.

– ¿A si que eres capitán? –

– ¿Pero que clase de modales tengo? – dijo desenfundando su zanpakuto – Capitán de la doceava división, Kurotsuchi Mayuri–

– Esto se pone cada vez más divertido. Tendré la oportunidad de matar a un capitán y a su teniente– la voz juguetona volvió a hacerse escuchar.

Ambos personajes adoptaron su postura de batalla.

Los reiatsus estaban en su máximo nivel.

Estaban a punto de abalanzarse el uno contra el otro cuando…

Una voz los detuvo.

– _Aaroniero Arrurueire_–

El mencionado guardo su espada en su funda. – Parece ser que hoy tuvieron suerte. Nos veremos– dijo antes de usar sonido y desaparecer de su vista.

Los shinigamis se quedaron estáticos en sus lugares.

¿Qué había pasado?

– ¡Genial! ¡Lo dejaste escapar quincy! –

– ¡Qué hay de ti shinigami! ¡Ni siquiera pudiste atacarlo! –

– ¿Cuándo mostraras respeto por tu dios superior? –

– ¿Dios superior? ¡Estás demente si piensas que alguna vez te llamaré así! –

Mayuri se puso serio de repente, alertando a su teniente. – Esa voz de hace un momento…–

– Era conocida– termino Ishida, ganándose un asentimiento por parte del capitán.

– Iré a investigar un poco sobre esta situación. Tú deberías ir a los cuarteles de la cuarta división para que te curen. Herido no me sirves de nada– le dijo comenzando a irse.

– No necesito de tu preocupación, Kurotsuchi–

– ¿Preocupación? Tks… No te halagues quincy– dijo antes de irse usando shunpo.

– Científico loco– dijo el quincy dándose la vuelta para irse a recibir atención médica.

* * *

><p>En otro lado del seireitei, una ardua batalla se llevaba acabo entre un gran número de gillians y shinigamis de diferentes divisiones.<p>

– Gruñe, Haineko–

La zanpakuto se desintegró volviéndose una gran cantidad de ceniza.

A gran velocidad, la ceniza se movió entre los árboles encontrando su objetivo. Cinco hollows que le causaban problemas a unos shinigamis.

– Neko Rinbu–

Con el comando, cinco tornados de cenizas se formaron alrededor de las criaturas, dejándolas sin escape. Rangiku movió el mango de su espada y los hollows fueron cortados por el torbellino.

Un gillian apareció detrás de la teniente, dispuesto a golpearla con su pata pero ella utilizó a Haineko para crear un escudo delante de ella, bloqueando el ataque y haciendo retroceder al gillian. Rangiku volvió a mover el mango de espada haciendo que las cenizas se dirigieran hacia su oponente, cortándola sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Tan absorta estaba en la batalla que no se dio cuenta que un gillian más grande apareció detrás de ella, ya que con un cero en su boca esperando ser disparado.

El Cero fue disparado.

En menos de un segundo, Ukitake apareció para proteger a la teniente, permitiendo que el filo de su espada gemela del lado izquierdo recibiera el impacto. Las placas metálicas que colgaban de la cuerda que unía ambos filos, comenzaron a brillar transmitiendo la energía al lado derecho.

El filo derecho emitió un brillo rojizo antes de ser disparado hacía el gillian, quien desapareció con el impacto.

– Me alegra que tenga la habilidad de revertir un ataque– le dijo Rangiku con una sonrisa. – Gracias capitán–

El peliblanco se llevo una mano detrás de la nuca apenado. – No fue nada Matsumoto-san– más gillians y hollows salieron del denso bosque. – Parece ser tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer–

* * *

><p>Hirako Shinji recorría el bosque del seireitei a gran velocidad.<p>

– _Ese maldito de Noba. ¿Por qué me teletransportó a mi también?_ – pensaba el rubio saltando entre las ramas. – _Yo quería pelear, además me mando muy lejos de la acción. ¡Pero ya me las pagará!_ –

Tan absorto iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia que la seguía de cerca, hasta que una cadena negra se enroscó en su tobillo jalándolo hacía la tierra y logrando que cayera de espalda.

– Eso dolió…– dijo mientras se acariciaba el área dañada. – ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Hisagi? –

Hisagi Shuhei teniente de la novena división, estaba ante sus ojos.

– ¿En donde se encuentra tu capitán? –

– ¿Huh? –

– Exijo que me digas en donde está– la voz de Hisagi era profunda. Se podía notar que estaba furioso.

Shinji lo observo serio. – No me gusta el tono de tu voz. ¿Para qué quieres saber eso? –

Hisagi frunció más el ceño. – Se sospecha que el capitán Ichimaru se el responsable de la infiltración de los arrancars al seireitei–

Los ojos de Shinji de agrandaron por la sorpresa.

– Además de que descaradamente se atrevió a amenazar a mi capitán– el agarre en sus hoces se hizo más fuerte, tanto que sus nudillos estaban blancos. – Y eso no se lo perdonaré–

– ¡Eso debe ser mentira! ¡Mi capitán no puede haber hecho eso! – la desesperación se escuchaba en la voz del rubio.

– Está información proviene del capitán Hitsugaya–

Shinji apretó los dientes. – Solo son especulaciones–

– Por lo visto no sirve razonar contigo– dijo Shuhei comenzando a irse de ahí.

Shinji se movió más rápido, atravesándose en el camino de Hisagi con la zanpakuto desenfundada. – No dejaré que te vayas–

– Como gustes–

Hisagi le lanzó una de sus hoces, iba a gran velocidad.

El rubio coloco su mano derecha sobre su cabeza, mientras un aura negra con rojo se comenzaba a formar.

– Bakudo #4, Hainawa–

En las muñecas de ambos tenientes aparecieron unas cuerdas amarillas, haciendo que se detuvieran y la hoz fue desviada por Kisuke.

– Urahara-san…– susurro Shinji impresionado por la velocidad del hombre rubio. – ¿Q-Qué hace? –

– Lo siento chicos, pero no hay tiempo para esto. Debemos de tener a Ichimaru-san antes de que llegue a nuestro rey–

– ¿Usted también cree en la culpabilidad del capitán Ichimaru? – pregunto Shinji.

Urahara no respondió enseguida, estaba ordenando sus pensamientos. – Aún no lo sé– dijo con una mirada seria. – Pero todas las pruebas apuntan hacía él–

– ¿Pruebas? –

Urahara asintió. – Él era el único con acceso a los conjuros de la barrera durante esta semana, además de que amenazó a un capitán cuando fue descubierto este dato…– hizo una pausa antes de ver directo a los ojos a Hirako. – Y es posible que sea el responsable del accidente que sucedió hace tres años–

Ambos tenientes no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando.

– No… No puede ser…– dijo Shinji cayendo de rodillas.

– ¿Cómo…?–

– No hay tiempo para detalles– lo interrumpió Urahara. – El tiempo se ha acabado–

* * *

><p>Abarai Renji destrozaba a una gran cantidad de hollows con su zanpakuto, haciéndola girar como un látigo.<p>

– ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡No deberían existir tantos hollows en Hueco Mundo! ¡No es natural! – se quejaba el teniente de cabeza roja mientras acaba con más criaturas.

– ¿Podrías dejar de quejarte? ¡Solo acaba con ellos! – le grito Rukia, quien al mismo tiempo mataba un gillian.

– ¡Eso estoy haciendo! ¡Pero ellos siguen apareciéndose! –

– ¡Eres un bebé llorón! –

– ¿Qué? – una vena pulsante se formo en su frente tatuada, antes de comenzar a acercarse a la chica de cabello corto. Mientras avanzaba iba aniquilando con los hollows o gillians que se pusieran en su camino. – Deberías tenerme más respeto enana– dijo ya estando enfrente de ella.

– ¿Cómo me llamaste? – dijo Rukia con la cara roja de la rabia, sin siquiera mirarlo logro matar a un hollow con un movimiento de su zanpakuto. – No me provoques cabeza de piña. No estoy de humor–

El joven sonrió de lado. – Lo sé y eso te hace más linda–

Rukia abrió los ojos como platos.

¿Él la acaba de llamar linda?

Abarai mato a un gillian que se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos.

– ¿Qué sucede Rukia? – dijo con una sonrisa antes de comenzar a alejarse de ella para seguir con la cazaría, – ¿Acaso te impacte tanto que te quedaste inmóvil? –

Rukia parpadeo varias veces antes de reaccionar ante las palabras de su amigo. Sus mejillas estaban rojas cual tomate e hizo un puchero. – ¿Quién está impresionada contigo? ¡Mandril idiota! –

Y la chica siguió con su deber, dejando a un chico observándola con una mirada cálida.

– El amor joven– dijo el capitán de la octava división, Kyoraku Shunsui antes de acabar con dos gillians con su zanpakuto. Su mirada capto otra escena.

Momo atravesó a un hollow con su zanpakuto pero otra criatura se apareció a su espalda dispuesta a hacerle daño.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un shinigami la defendió con su propio cuerpo.

– ¡Takaishi-san! – grito la castaña al ver la sangre del chico que hacía saltar su corazón.

Takuya giro sobre sus talones para poder darle una patada al hollow justo en el rostro y acabarlo con su zanpakuto. Cuando el monstruo desapareció, Takaishi se apresuró a Momo.

– ¿Se encuentra bien, Hinamori-san? – pregunto. En su rostro había preocupación, mezclado con las manchas de su propia sangre.

La chica castaña solo asintió levemente y con los ojos cerrados. No quería verlo herido por su culpa.

Sus oídos escucharon el suspiro de alivio que soltó Takuya. – Eso es bueno…– dijo antes de desplomarse sobre Momo.

– ¡Takaishi-san! – exclamo la chica ya con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos. – _Takaishi-san, es realmente alto y valiente. Gracias_–

Con este pensamiento, Momo se dedico a curar la herida del rubio lo antes posible.

– Haaaa, el amor– suspiro Shunsui. Lágrimas se formaron en la comisura de sus ojos. – ¡Nanao-chan! ¿Por qué estás tan lejos de mí? – exclamo mientras mataba a varios hollows.

Un reiatsu hizo que todos los shinigamis se detuvieran.

– Este reiatsu…– susurro Chad.

* * *

><p>Kenpachi se encontraba limpiando su espada. Estaba llena de sangre.<p>

– Y pensé que me harías cambiar de parecer– dijo viendo la figura del arrancar Koga mientras desaparecía. – Fue una pelea inútil–

– Ken-chan, ¿ahora que haremos? –

– Iremos a buscar más adversarios, pero que si sean fuertes– respondió.

La niña peli rosa subió a su espalda.

Estaban a punto de irse cuando sintieron un reiatsu.

– Por fin apareció– dijo Kenpachi con una sonrisa macabra. – Probablemente en donde esté él habrán oponentes feroces–

* * *

><p>me imagino que sean de preguntar: en que momento kenpachi derrota a koga?<p>

bueno ps decidi no poner esa pelea jeje no me odien pero este capi ya era muy largo! y creo que este final fue realmente cool!

por favor no me odien!

tambn se ke hay muchas cosas que aun no comprenden jeje pero poco a poco las revelare

Ao Ryu: otro ataque de Kaze Ryu, significa dragón azul, en el proximo capi podran leer de que se trata este ataque.

dejen review plis! haran muy feliz a esta escritora!

besos & cuidense :D


End file.
